Momentos Finchel
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Momentos que vivieron Finn y Rachel antes, durante y después de terminar juntos en Journey To Regionals... desde el POV de sus protagonistas, Entren, lean y dejan RR... Spoiler 4ta temporada, a partir del cap 21
1. Es tan Rachel

**Hola… este nuevo fic será un recopilado de POV de Rachel y Finn sobre lo que pensaron antes del beso que le dio a Finn en las escaleras en Journey to Regionals y el antes, durante y después del tan hermoso y maravilloso "I love you" que le soltó Finn antes del Journey Medley… so enjoy**

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir jejeje**

**Capitulo 1: Es tan Rachel**

**Rachel POV**

Luego de la nefasta reunión en casa de Mr. Schue para elegir las canciones que cantaríamos en los Regionales, y que al final se volvió una sesión de recordar y decir lo que más nos gusto ese año del Glee Club, sugerido por mí.

Ya en la escuela al día siguiente, yo estaba bajando las escaleras, mi rostro y actitud no eran los de siempre, lo sabía, había perdido toda esperanza de ganarle a Jesse y a Vocal Adrenaline.

Siempre fue el motor que movía al Glee Club pero ni yo con mi gran entusiasmo puedo competir con la Entrenadora Sue Sylvester y sus planes de eliminar al club y recuperar el dinero que ella cree merecer. Con ese pensamiento iba bajando los escalones mientras la campana sonaba.

-Hey- esa voz, la podría reconocer en donde fuera y de todos modos me voltee para verlo- Necesitamos hablar- dijo bajando las escaleras mientras yo simplemente lo vi con mi cara consternada- Nosotros teníamos una oportunidad de mantenernos juntos con el Sr. Schue hasta que decidiste flaquear- eso me hizo meditar respecto a mi actitud con respecto a esta citación, el continuo- Tu eres nuestra líder Rachel- eso me conmovió y el continuo- La manera en que eres con todos es molesta pero también mantiene al club motivado- abrí la boca para decirle algo Finn añadió- Tu y yo vamos a arreglar esto, iremos a los regionales y vamos a ganar

Yo único que desea era mostrarle lo que mi corazón anhelaba desde hace meses, desde que canto Jessie's Girl y desde que se comporto tan molesto cuando les termine de contar lo que habían hecho los de Vocal Adrenaline, o incluso cuando el canto con Noah y Mercedes Hood Vibrations. Yo simplemente puse mis manos sobre sus fuertes hombros y me acerque chocando mis labios con los suyos, meses sin sentirlos, meses extrañando su sabor, su textura.

Lo sentí tenso al comienzo por la sorpresa de mi reacción, se que soy muy impulsiva pero cuando estoy con Finn no pienso, solo actúo y mi cerebro en ese momento me dijo "Cállalo con el beso que tanto anhelas".

Fue un beso rápido, 15 segundo como mucho pero tan mágico, fue sin una gota de inocencia pero sin ser apasionado… solo fue un beso.

Al sepárame y abrir mis ojos, vi su rostro confundido y el estaba también abriendo sus ojos mirándome, tras un rato sonreí sin apartar mis manos de sus hombros ni un segundo. El tenia razón, tenemos que ganar los regionales y ya tenia una idea que se le diré a Finn y luego juntos como co capitanes de la diremos al Sr. Schuester.

…**.**

**Esto es todo por ahora, el próximo será el POV de Finn sobre esta misma escena… comenten para saber que les parece.**


	2. Beso inesperado

Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir jejeje

**Capitulo 2: Beso inesperado**

**Finn POV**

Estábamos todos en casa del Sr. Schue para elegir las canciones para los regionales y me partía el alma ver a todos mis compañeros del coro con las miradas tristes, pero la que más me preocupaba era la chica que tenia a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas me dolían.

Cuando nos enteramos que la entrenadora Sue Sylvester seria parte del jurado, muchos tiraron la toalla con respecto a ganar, incluso ella que siempre nos motivaba, aunque molesta en muchas ocasiones, definitivamente era el corazón del equipo y sin el corazón nada puede vivir, y si aprendí algo en biología.

Tina nos conto que antes del Glee Club, en su Facebook solo tenía dos amigos y esos eran sus padres, se le quebró la voz y vi a Rachel aguarse los ojos de nuevo; luego añadieron Santana y Brittany que la entrenadora dijo en la práctica que destrozaría al Glee Club.

Todos estaban tristes, trate de animarlos pero nada, Rachel sugirió que nos sentáramos a hablar de los momentos vividos en el club en vez de escoger las canciones para los regiones; yo solo deseaba tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla hasta que su dolor se fuera, limpiar sus lagrimas, simplemente demostrarle todo el amor que le tengo pero no podía, ella seguía herida conmigo, así que la única forma de mostrarle mi apoyo en su dolor era hablando con ella.

El lunes en el colegio la vi bajar las escaleras con la cabeza baja, la llame -Hey- rápidamente se volteo a verme, tenía los ojos tristes- Necesitamos hablar- dije bajando las escaleras mientras ella solo me seguía con sus hermosos ojos- Nosotros teníamos una oportunidad de mantenernos juntos con el Sr. Schue hasta que decidiste flaquear- ella siguió callada y yo seguí- Tu eres nuestra líder Rachel- siempre lo creí, ella era la líder y aunque yo había ayudado al club durante las seccionales, ella era la que motivaba a los demás, eso siempre me gusto de ella- La manera en que eres con todos es molesta pero también mantiene al club motivado- ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de perder el hilo de lo que quería decirle añadí- Tu y yo vamos a arreglar esto, iremos a los regionales y vamos a ganar

Luego de soltarle eso que era lo que decía mi corazón, porque de usar mi cerebro no hubiera dicho nada; ella seguía sin decir nada, yo me puse nervioso porque pensé que quizá ella estaba molesta pero lo que paso luego me dejo son defensas. Ella puso sus manos delicadamente sombre mis hombros, mientras acercaba a mí su cara seguía seria pero podía ver un destello que me dejo allí parado viéndola, sentí sus dulces labios de nuevo contra los míos luego de meses separados; son como los recuerdo, suaves y delicados pero con un toque demandante que extrañaba, fueron 15 segundos como mucho que duro el beso pero para mí fueron eternos.

Ella se separo de mi sin apartar sus manos de mis hombros, además pude sentir como movía su pulgar sobre uno de mis hombros (No pregunten qué lado porque no se), y sus ojos de los míos, sentía mariposas en el estomago, y deseaba volver a tocarlos sin importarme que estábamos aun en la escuela, en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, como cuando cantamos No air o como cuando le cante Jessie's Girl. Mi cara debía ser de sorpresa y confusión; con sus ojos aun conectados con los míos me sonrió y supe por su sonrisa que tenía una idea y que íbamos a ganar los regionales.

…

**Esa fue la escena del beso espontaneo de Rachel Barbará Berry desde el POV de la emisaria y el receptor jajaja… espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios… lo que sigue es el famoso "Te amo" de Finn en los Regionales… y he estado pensando en hacer mas… digas sus favoritos y los hare desde los dos puntos de vista, pero quizá los haga juntos en un solo capitulo, así serian más largos. Espero les haya gustado… nos seguimos leyendo**


	3. 3 palabras inocentes 2 palabras fuertes

**Aclaro como siempre que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la imaginación de cómo pensaran estos dos en sus momentos cutes… nos leemos abajo**

**Capitulo 3: Tres palabras inocentes = Dos palabras fuertes**

**Rachel POV**

Luego que el Sr. Schue anunciara que haríamos un Journey Medley todos nos emocionamos; él me pido que planeara la coreografía, mientras él hacia un mash-up para incluirlo en el Medley; y como yo había hecho la de Don't Stop Belivin' él quería que hiciera la de las demás.

Así lo hice, propuse que la primera canción comenzáramos desde atrás como lo hice en los Seccionales y que tuvo mucho éxito; todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El Sr. Schue propuso cambiar los solos del segundo verso de Don't Stop Belivin' para que cantaran Santana y Noah; Finn y yo aceptamos y comenzamos a ensayar todos los días, cada día lo hacíamos mejor, y yo sentía que íbamos a ganarle a Vocal Adrenaline.

El día previo a la competencia el profesor nos dijo que descansáramos. Yo no me podía parar pero si quería estar bien para mi venganza contra Jesse St James o como le dijeron una vez Noah y Finn, Jesse St Jackass, y creo que la va muy bien.

Al día siguiente fuimos en el autobús para irnos al teatro de los regionales; al llegar nos fuimos a cambiar mientras el Sr Schue subía al teatro a ver el aforo, y escuchamos los nombres de los jueces; Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, Rob Remington y obviamente nuestra pesadilla la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

Todos nos miramos, yo no podía mostrar de nuevo tristeza o preocupación por el equipo, porque como dijo Finn yo era una de las líderes de New Directions y no me lo puedo permitir, así me tiemblen hasta las medias.

Aural Intensity esta presentándose y para mala suerte nuestra ellos están haciendo un mash-up de Groban/ Newton-John y los demás se comenzaron a preocupar; yo intento apagar la corneta dentro del camerino pero está muy alta y no logro alcanzarla entonces el Sr. Schue me ayudo.

Nos dio unas palabras de aliento terminando con una broma-… Y nosotros tenemos algo que los demás equipos no tienen

-¿Qué?

-El baile de Finn- todos nos reímos y puede ver su cara de satisfacción por "el cumplido" pero luego puso cara de no entender y se veía tan lindo así; luego todos pusimos nuestras manos en al centro del circulo que formamos y pegamos un grito y saltamos.

Finn y yo fuimos a nuestros puestos para cantar; él se está arreglando la corbata mientras yo reviso que mi cabello este bien por undécima vez; voltea a verme y yo al sentir su mirada volteo también, le dio una sonrisa y él se acerca a mí, supongo yo, para desearme suerte, camina hacia mí y yo también camino hacia el.

Cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro y ver que el no dice nada yo salto a hablar primero- Rómpete una pierna- así es como se desea suerte en el teatro por una historia que paso hace años, que luego le contare, espero que Finn entienda que no es literal la oración.

El simplemente voltea un poco su rostro hasta verme a los ojos y con carita asustada me suelta- Te amo- mi cara debí ser un poema en aquel momento y en mi mente se repitió una y otra vez esas dos palabras… Finn Hudson ¿me ama? ¿Estaré soñando?

El se me queda mirando y sus labios se elevan de uno de los lados, una sonrisa orgullosa por lograr algo que muchos creían imposible, dejar sin palabras a Rachel Barbará Berry, muestras el locutor nos anuncia el vuelve a su puesto y yo también sintiendo las lagrimas de alegría escocer en mis ojos. Finn me ama, de verdad me ama, luego de tanto luchar por él, Finn corresponde mis sentimientos; me volteo a verlo y él a mí, el me vuelve a sonreír y yo se la devuelvo mientras el inicio de Faithfully comienza a sonar. En lo que sale a cantar yo bajo la mirada, para ocultar mi sonrisa y el sonrojo que amenaza cubrir mis mejillas, y lograr concentrarme en lo que voy a cantar.

A través de la puesta escucho su voz, interpretar el primer verso; en el momento justo salgo yo a cantar también, mis ojos se conectan con los suyo y entramos en nuestra burbuja y nuestra química se ve extendida al resto de los espectadores que en ese momento para nosotros no esta allí.

Cada palabra es reflejo de lo que sentimos, cada movimiento ensayado resulto perfecto, cada mirada dirigida a él reflejaba lo que minutos atrás no pude decirle, que yo también lo amo, desde que cantamos juntos por primera vez.

_And forever your… Faithfully_

Caminamos hacia el resto del grupo tomados de la mano y comenzamos el mash-up Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' y al ver a la gente de pie aplaudiendo yo sentí en ese momento que ganaríamos; me sentía muy bien bailando con Finn esa canción y la coreografía que monte es muy sensual en la parte Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' más en la parte de las parejas de baile y como imaginaran elegí a Finn para que fuera mi compañero.

Al terminar esa canción llego la más esperada la que comenzó todo Don't Stop Belivin' los primeros cinco miembros nos volteamos y comenzamos con los contratiempos que marcaban el inicio del tema, los demás se nos unieron y mientras nos íbamos volteando a dar la cara al público más fuerte se oían los aplausos hasta que Finn comenzó a cantar, tiene una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios y cuando yo entre a cantar también sonreía, recordando todo lo ocurrido en estos nueve meses.

El Medley fue un éxito, al final Finn y yo nos dimos un gran abrazo de eso, de su parte, mientras celebrábamos ese éxito y celebraba que él me amaba igual que yo a él.

…**..**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero como ya sabrán me metí con otro fic y no pude hallar la inspiración para hacer la primera parte del "Break a leg"-"I love you" de Finchel… sin embargo aquí esta… solo queda la versión de Finn que tratare de hacerla mañana y ya tengo pensado hacer también la parte del salón del coro cuando el Sr. Schue canta Somewhere over the rainbow cuando ella apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Finn, y cuando ellos se cantan Gives you hell y Jessie's Girl… obvio solo será desde un POV (el que recibe la dedicatoria) Jejeje… además de otros más viejos, que me pondré a analizar luego… porque mientras esperamos que mejor que analizar los rostros de esta pareja, ya saben si quieren algún otro POV Finchel me escriben y me dicen Episodio y parte para hacerlo… gracias por leer será hasta la próxima.**

**Prox cap: Express Myself- POV Finn**


	4. Express myself

**Aclaro como siempre que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la imaginación de cómo pensaran estos dos en sus momentos cutes… nos leemos abajo**

**Capítulo 4: Express myself**

**Finn POV**

Estaba feliz de ver a Rachel de nuevo enchufada con todo lo que tenía que ver con nuestra presentación para lo regionales, ella creí la coreografía con Mike, y los demás los seguimos.

Adoro cuando se pone en actitud de líder mandona, se muy sexy; pero, ¿Qué no adoro de ella?, es decir; es adorable y sensual a la vez, es muy dulce, es excelente artista, es Rachel.

Durante el tiempo que estuve sin ella me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Rachel, pero hoy fue que lo pensé. La amo y tengo que decirlo, como cuando ella y las chicas cantaron Express yourself, debo decirle mis sentimientos.

La pregunta de los 200.000 dólares es... ¿Cuándo?... Pase toda la noche despierto pensando mil formas de decirlo y mil lugares diferentes porque no todos los días le dices a una chica "Te amo"... Debía ser especial y mágico, que al recordarlo se te llenen los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad, y allí fue cuando se me ocurrió donde... EN LOS REGIONALES.

El día anterior Sr Schue nos lo dio libre para no cansarnos y para mantener nuestras voces descansadas. Así que luego de la escuela salí a mi casa a jugar con mi X-Box, todo perfecto mas en la noche no podía dormir de la emoción.

A las dos AM mi celular vibró, al ver quien era sonreí, Rachel me había escrito:

**¿Estas despierto?- R**

Yo le respondí de inmediato:

**Si Rach... ¿Estas bien?- F**

Estoy bien pero no puedo dormir de la emoción ¿y tu?- R

Estoy igual... ¿Crees que los bolos los abran tan tarde?- F

Pregunté mas para relajarla que porque deseara de verdad ir a jugar, aunque por ella lo que sea. Me mando una respuesta

**Jajaja me encantaría que eso pasará porque lo necesito... ¿Crees que ganaremos?- R**

Claro que ganaremos Rach después de todo te tenemos a Steve y a  
Journey de nuestro lado- F

Tienes razón Finn, gracias por lo que hiciste el otro día por mi, de verdad necesitaba una subida de ánimos- R

De nada, para eso son los mejores amigos- F

Obvio yo no deseo ser su amigo solamente, yo la deseo como mi novia.

**Gracias Finn... y ahora a dormir que mañana es el gran día, buenas noches- R**

Me reí, porque imagine su carita de "Yo soy la jefa" típica de ella.

**Si señorita buenas noches Rach- F**

Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación me relaje y me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos reunimos en el colegio para ser recogidos por el autobús, Rachel se sentó a mi lado y me dio una calida sonrisa y tomo mi mano y mientras íbamos camino al anfiteatro ella me la apretaba mas fuerte.

Cuando llegamos nos pasaron a nuestro camerino para cambiarnos, los chicos usaríamos camisa y pantalón negro con corbata dorada y las chicas un vestido corto color dorado. Luego de terminar de cambiarnos todos salimos y rodé los ojos viéndolas a todas, ellas lucen hermosas y como un accesorio todas se pusieron un cintillo dorado en el cabello, mis ojos buscaron a mi niña y al encontrarla no pude apartar mis ojos de ella pues luce espectacular.

El locutor anunció a los de Aural Intensity para que se presentaran y para nuestra mala suerte ellos están haciendo un mash-up de Groban/ Newton-John y los demás se comenzaron a preocupar; Rachel en un intento de quitar la tensión que creció en el cuarto, trato de apagar la corneta dentro del camerino pero está muy alta para ella y no lograba alcanzarla, yo la iba a ayudar pero el Sr. Schue se me adelanto.

Nos dio unas palabras de aliento y terminando diciendo algo sobre mi -… El baile de Finn- todos se comenzaron a reír y yo puse cara de satisfacción, Brittany que estaba a mi lado me golpeo juguetonamente el hombro por "el cumplido" pero luego mi cara mostró la confusión de las risas; luego todos pusimos nuestras manos en al centro del circulo que formamos y pegamos un grito y saltamos.

Rachel y yo fuimos a nuestros puestos para cantar; comencé a arreglarme la corbata mientras trato de pensar la mejor forma de decirle a ella que la amo, yo se que no tengo el vocabulario suficiente para decirle un gran discurso del porque la amo, solo deseo expresarme; ella esta revisando que su cabello esté bien; me volteo a verla y ella al sentir mi mirada también se volteo, me sonrío calidamente y allí decidí acercarme aun sin saber que decir o que hacer, ¿le dio un beso y luego le digo que la amo? O ¿solo se lo digo? se acerca a mí, camino hacia ella, y ella hacia mi.

Cuando estamos cerca el uno del otro ella me dice aun sonriendo- Rómpete una pierna- OK eso no lo entendí, quizá luego le pregunte porque me deseo que me rompiera una pierna

Voltee un poco mi rostro para verla a sus hermosos ojos y allí me perdí hasta que decidí que haría, solo le confesaría mi amor sin muchas palabras, así que sin mas le solté el- Te amo- su cara fue de sorpresa total y yo solo pude sonreír de manera orgullosa por lograr algo que muchos creían imposible, dejar sin palabras a Rachel Bárbara Berry, mientras el locutor nos anuncia me di la vuelta a mi puesto y ella también, volteo mi cara de nuevo hacia ella y le doy una sonrisa tímida y ella se la devuelve mientras el inicio de Faithfully comienza a sonar. Cuando voy a salir por el rabillo del ojo veo que ella baja la cara tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Al terminar el Medley que fue un éxito Rachel y yo nos dimos un gran abrazo de oso, de su parte, mientras celebrábamos ese éxito.

Al bajar, todos estamos felices y vamos bajando las escalares hacia el camerino, allí esta la mamá de Quinn y comienzan a hablar, todos seguimos conversando hasta que la señora Fabrey nos dice- Chicos Quinn ¡ROMPIO FUENTE!- todos nos quedamos estáticos hasta que Puck corrió hacia ella con el Sr. Schue.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital, de inmediato- dijo el profesor ayudando a Puck a llevar a Quinn a la puerta

-Pero ¿Quién se quedara por si nosotros no llegamos a tiempo para el anuncio de los ganadores?- pregunto Tina

-Es verdad, si no hay alguien del grupo nos descalificaran- dijo ahora Kurt

-Yo me quedo, ustedes vayan con Quinn- se ofreció Rachel

-Yo me quedo con ella entonces- anuncie viéndola, teníamos que hablar

-No Finn, tu debes ir también, yo se que deseas ir, no te preocupes además yo no deseo ver cuando ellos la pongan en adopción, me dolería mucho saber que quizá eso hizo mi mamá- me dijo ella con mirada triste pero determinada- mas tarde conversamos mejor- deseaba abrazarla y besarla pero no teníamos tiempo así que solo asentí, al ver que no daría su brazo a torcer por la decisión que había tomado ya; me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Llegamos al hospital en tiempo record, y allí comenzó el drama del bebe, Quinn fue llevada a una habitación para que diera a luz a la pequeña Beth; como Puck sugirió; junto a Mercedes, la mamá de Quinn y Puck, mientras los demás nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

Deseaba que Rachel estuviera aquí, necesitaba desahogar estos sentimientos que tengo por la bebe, es verdad no es mía pero yo siempre la quise como si lo fuera, incluso cuando me entere que no lo era.

Hubo un momento en que salí de la sala y la llame de un teléfono publico.

-Hey Rach, es Finn ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Todo bien, ahorita se esta presentando Vocal Adrenaline

-¿Qué tal?

-Impecables como siempre, están cantando Bohemian Rapsody de Queen- OH OH esa canción es muy buena, es parte de la cultura del Rock Clásico- y la están cantando muy bien en lo técnico pero no ciento lo mismo que cuando la canta Freddy Mercury, no hay corazón

-Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos Rach, desde que cantamos Give up the funk ellos solo cantan bien pero sin corazón no sirve de nada

-Es verdad y ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Ya Quinn esta en la sala para partos

-Y tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo triste porque hasta hace unos meses atrás yo pensaba que esa niña era mía y llegue a quererla como tal

-Finn ¿Qué tal si hablamos mejor luego en persona?

-OK- y colgamos; volví a la sala de espera y le conté al Sr. Schue lo que me dijo Rachel, el se puso pálido al saber que St Jackass y su combo cantaban una de Queen.

Luego de seis minutos de estrés salio Mercedes con Puck, algo pálido debo añadir, con unas sonrisas.

-Ya nació Beth, es una bebita hermosa- dijo Puck con sonrisa de tonto- se parece a Quinn, ahora vayan a los regionales antes que anuncien al ganador

-Puck tiene razón vamos chicos, luego venimos a verlos- todos asentimos y nos fuimos, todos con el deseo de derrotar a la Bohemian Rapsody de Vocal Adrenaline.

…**...**

**Bien hasta aquí, los acontecimientos de Journey to Regionals… espero les haya gustado los POV… dejen sus comentarios… ahora comenzó con otros momentos… algunos no tan románticos y otros si :)… dejen sugerencias para ver que quieren leer**

**Próximo cap: ****Gives you Hell**


	5. Gives you hell

**Sorry! Sé que me tarde muchísimo pero me concentre en mi otro fic y perdí la idea de este cap. Pues no lograba descifrar los sentimientos de Finn durante este tema así que lo postergue hasta que anoche pedí consejos y lo escribí… espero les guste y comenten :)**

**Capitulo 5: Gives you hell**

**Finn POV**

Mientras hablaba con Santana y Brittany sobre la pizza hawaiana, podía sentir la mirada de Rachel en mi espalda pero no quería voltear; me había roto el corazón verla llorar pero debía definirme, sacar mis problemas sobre descubrir que mi ex mejor amigo y mi ex novia se acostaron mientras salíamos.

En eso entró el Sr. Schue- Muy bien comencemos con los números de "Hello" ¿algún voluntario?- nadie hablo.

-Sr. Schue creo que ya encontré una canción que refleja mis sentimientos perfectamente- dijo Rachel con un tono molesto, eso me asusto

-Fabuloso Rache, muéstranos lo que tienes- dijo el profesor mientras se movía del piano para darle espacio a Rachel.

En eso comenzó la batería con el piano y guitarra a sonar.

I wake up every evening

Brittany y Santana vieron para otro lado y comenzaban a comentar entre sí, mientras Rachel con los brazos sobre su cintura comenzaba a cantar viéndome con rabia.

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

Allí se acerco a mí y se detuvo para verme a los ojos.

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

Now where's your picket fence love

Se apartó de mi cruzándose de brazos y siguió cantando.

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

Ella se comenzó a acercar a mí de nuevo y se puso atrás para cantarme al oído, aunque todos la podían oír por su potente voz, que siempre me asombró, pero hoy me intimidaba.

You never seemed so tense love

En esta parte, rodeo los ojos y vi que el Sr. Schue no estaba muy cómodo y contento con la canción. Rachel se apartó de mí y se le acercó a Santana y Brittany y las señaló.

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

Ella recorría el salón mientras cantaba y se acerco a donde Mike y Artie.

Truth be told I miss you

Luego hacia Kurt a quien tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la silla; él no muy contento y se fue al otro lado, a los últimos puestos del salón del coro.

And truth be told I'm lying.

Justo en el coro todos se le unieron, hasta las dos porristas a mi lado; eso me dejo en shock.

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

Quinn comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Puck mientras cantaban con Rachel y los demás.

If you find a man

That's worth the damn

And treats you well

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell.

Rachel, como siempre, empujó la silla de Artie; luego ella señaló a una persona al fondo. Al verlo bajar vi que se trataba de Mike Chang.

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

Comenzaron a bailar juntos, pues ambos son buenos bailarines

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

If you look me in the eyes

En esta parte me señaló aún con esa mirada de rabia.

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well.

Él se puso en una rodilla, como cuando en las películas que mi mamá ve los domingos cuando el chico le pide matrimonio a su novia, y ella lo empujo suavemente. Todos menos yo y el Sr. Schue disfrutaban del tema, hasta los músicos.

Todos los demás se pararon, Mike y Matt comenzaron a aplaudir, hasta se pararon Santana y Brittany que deberían estar de mi lado por ser mis citas.

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

If you find a man

That's worth the damn

And treats you well

Then he's a fool,

You're just as well

Hope it gives you hell.

Rachel se sentó en una de las sillas del salón y Mike la comenzó a empujar hacia el centro del círculo que formaron los demás; yo aún sentado.

When you see my face

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell,

I hope it gives you hell,

When you hear this song

And sing along

And never tell

Mike le tendió una mano, una vez se paró Rachel de su silla, y ella con la ayuda de él se montó en la silla; me volvió a dedicar una mirada molesta y fría.

Then you're the fool

I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell.

Dio un salto de la silla y cayó al piso de pie para luego sentarse y cruzarse de brazos. Todos los demás se reían pues al parecer lo había pasado genial.

-Chicos la tarea era una canción con "Hello"- dijo el profesor

Rachel me volteo a ver y dijo mientras me miraba- Sr. Schue me enfoque en la "Hell"

-Chicos esto es en serio, mientras nosotros estuvimos ocupados ganando las locales, Vocal Adrenaline estuvo ocupado ganando las suyas, son los campeones nacionales chicos- hizo una pausa- estas son las ligas mayores, si no ganamos el Glee Club desaparece.

…**...**

**Esto es todo… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Bueno o malo?... espero sus opiniones.**

**Próximo cap.**

**Jessie's Girl**


	6. Jessie's Girl

**Capitulo 6: Jessie's Girl**

**Rachel POV**

Debía sentirme agradecida que Finn me llevara al médico ayer luego de lo que paso con el fulano video "Run Joey Run"; el siempre fue un gran amigo para mi incluso siempre fue muy tierno conmigo, incluso cuando salía con Quinn.

Hoy luego de mi visita al médico, estaba sentada y callada, raro en mi, en el salón del coro con los demás miembros esperando al Sr Schue.

Al entrar puso sus cosas en el piano y hablo- Bien ¿Quién quiere comenzar con la tarea?- como siempre nadie levanto la mano y como él sabía que yo no podía hablar por mi laringitis, él ni me miro.

-Yo quiero comenzar Sr. S- el profesor sonrió y asintió satisfecho que Finn hubiera tenido el valor de comenzar; el profesor camino hacia el piano y se sentó al lado de Brad. Le dio unas indicaciones a los músicos y luego se paro frente a nosotros, ese día se veía guapo con su camisa de cuadros con una camisa abajo negra y unos pantalones jeans y sus zapatos deportivos; siempre sencillo a la hora de vestir pero le queda muy bien.

En eso comienza a sonar la música de la guitarra; solo tarde unos segundos en identificar la canción y abrí los ojos sin poder creerlo. "Oh por Dios" pensé sobresaltada "Esto no puede estar pasando" pero así era y allí frente a mi tenia al chico que me dijo luego de dejarme que no se daría por vencido para recuperarme, y estoy empezando a pensar que es verdad.

Durante el intro de los instrumentos sentía sus ojos, sus bellos ojos marrones, clavado en mi y eso me hacía sentir incomoda, pues además solo me veía a mí y se notaba pensativo como si estuviera recordando algo.

Jessie is a friend  
Yeah; I know he's been a good friend of mine

Si claro, Finn y Jesse no son buenos amigos, es mas estoy segura que ellos no se consideran ni compañeros de coro.

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine.

¿Qué? ¿Qué Finn me quiere para él? Aunque debo admitir que en el fondo, yo le quería decir que yo siempre seria suya en mi corazón.

And she's watching him with those eyes

Mi boca se seco y me di cuenta que es porque, de la sorpresa, la había abierto, voltee a ver a los que estaban a mi izquierda que estaban disfrutando de la canción.

And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
and he's holding her in his arms late at night

¡NOOOO ESO ES METIRA! Era lo que me provocaba gritarle; todo eso que le dije durante la semana que nos mandaron la tarea de Madonna es mentira, yo no me acosté con Jesse, solo lo dije para hacerlo sentir celoso, y al parecer lo logre; sin embargo la culpa me carcome, pues aunque no somos pareja si somos mejores amigos y no me gusta mentir y menos a él.

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Mi cara debió ser de total sorpresa cuando llego a esta parte pero lo más increíble es que pese a mi incomodidad no podía dejar de mirarlos porque Finn Hudson, el chico del que me enamore desde un comienzo y por el que luche, me estaba dando una "serenata" y estaba abriendo su corazón en frente de nuestros compañeros del club. Doy gracias a Dios que Jesse se fue de vacaciones con sus amigos de Vocal Adrenaline, porque no hubiese soportado una escena por esto.

Where can I find a woman like that?

En esta parte deseaba gritarle "Aquí estoy no tienes que buscarte a otra como yo" pero no podía, pese a ser muy lanzada y a no importarme ser sincera, en este caso y con la situación como estaba no me atrevía a hacerlo por miedo; además no podía hacerlo porque andaba sin voz por estar enferma.

Luego el camino hacia la batería y se sentó y comenzó a tocar, mirando al piso y de nuevo con su mirada perdida. Yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de él.

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
wondering, what she don't see in me?  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines

Aparto sus ojos del piso, me vio y continúo; la pregunta más bien seria ¿Qué veo en ti? Porque lo veo todo; y si has sido divertido, tierno, genial, bello, en fin la lista podría continuar hasta el infinito.

Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?

Like Jessie's Girl

Ya te lo dije, aquí estoy yo, no debes buscar a nadie más como yo, pero aun me sentía como una cobarde, sus ojos se clavaron en mi y creí que me desmayaría pues se veía tan bello y sexy tocando la batería y sus ojos se veían llenos de pasión y furia a la vez mientras tocaba la batería. Se paro y casi corrió hasta mi y comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor como le hice yo cuando cante Gives you Hell

I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that?

Paro a la primera vuelta y sentía la mirada de todos los demás puesta en nosotros y me sentía incomoda aun con satisfacción de saber que aun no se rinde. Sonríe ligeramente mirando a otro lado cuando volvió a hacer la dichosa pregunta y pude ver que el también sonrió.

Like Jessie's girl,

Volví a respirar cuando se alejo y no es porque no lo quiera cerca, al contrario, pero ya me estaba sintiendo incomoda con sus ojos clavados en mi y cantándome.

I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want I want Jessie's girl.

Al finalizar, todos aplaudieron y pegaron gritos en señal de que les gusto, y Finn con la respiración entrecortada por la pasión con la que actuó aplaudió también con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso es… de eso estaba hablando, esta es la clase de canciones que desnudan las emociones todos debemos sentirnos inspirados por la valentía de Finn- el Sr. Schue sonaba como un padre orgulloso porque su hijo hizo una gran hazaña- Buen trabajo- termino con la una palmada en el hombro y Finn camino a su asiento y me dio mientras yo le dedique una sonrisa y luego me acomode en mi asiento aun con una débil sonrisa.

-Sr Schue ¿puedo cantar mi canción ahora?- pregunto Noah

-Claro Puck- y el Sr. Schue se fue a sentar junto a Santana.

**…En el pasillo...**

Luego de eso, pasando unos días y yo no notaba mejorías con los antibióticos pero nada de nada. Voy por los pasillos con la cabeza baja y comiendo helados.

-¿eres sonámbula?- pregunto Finn viéndome con cuidado

-Tienes que poder dormir para ser sonámbula- dije con algo de helado en mi boca y añadí con rabia- Es mi tercer día de antibiótico y no siento ninguna mejoría por lo que tendrán que hacer la cirugía y por lo tanto mi vida termino- dije con dramatismo, como siempre.

-¿No crees que estas siendo algo dramática- dijo bajando su cabeza hasta estar más o menos a mi nivel- incluso para ti? Dios estoy harto de que te compadezcas

-¿Qué no entiendes? Yo soy mi voz; soy como Tinkerbell Finn, NECESITO APLAUSOS PARA VIVIR- pensaran que soy muy dramática pero así es, cada vez que escucho aplausos vuelvo a la vida así me hayan dado el mismo veneno que a Romeo en la famosa obra dramática.

-Quiero que conozcas a un amigo- dijo él mientras me comía otra porción de helado.

-¿otro doctor? Ya he visto a seis.

-No, es un viejo amigo.

**…En casa de Fretthold…**

Después de la escuela Finn me llevo a su carro para ir a ver a su amigo; íbamos callados, el viaje fue corto y al llegar nos bajamos y fuimos a la casa frente a donde nos estacionamos. El toco el timbre en eso salió una mujer.

-Hola Sra. Fretthold, ella es Rachel- dijo Finn presentándome y haciendo espacio para que entrara

-Que hermosa- dijo la señora- Le avisare a Sean que están aquí- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta- disculpen el desastre, he pasado toda la tarde hablando con la aseguradora.

-Oh… descuide- dijo Finn mientras nos adentrábamos más en la casa.

Camine hacia una mesa y vi la foto de un chico con uniforme azul del equipo de futbol del colegio; antes el uniforme de prácticas de la WMHS era de color azul y le pregunte señalando l foto- ¿este es el?

-Si lo conocí jugando futbol hace dos años- dijo mientras miraba la foto y yo solo asentí

-Pueden pasar- la Sra. Fretthold dijo y ambos subimos a la habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue una pecera y oí la voz de un chico decir- Fab- five- Finnster- en tono jocoso y yo me quede en shock, el chico quizá un poco más corpulento que Finn acostado en una cama sin moverse.

-Fretter- Finn lo saludo sonriendo y caminando hacia él, le tomo la muñeca y se la levanto para chocar sus nudillos con los de su amigo- ¿esta es la chica de la que me hablaste?

-Si, Sean Fretthold- Rachel Berry… Rachel- Sean- dijo haciendo la presentación algo torpe, yo aun no podía creer lo que veía

-¿Tienes novio Rachel?- pregunto mirándome

-Emm… Algo así- mire a Finn y el bajo la cabeza sonriendo algo apenado, como si Sean hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Algo así?- dijo sonriendo y añadió viendo a Finn- aun no te rindas- y Finn volvió a sonreír aun apenado, yo me puse seria, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Finn traerme para acá?

-No lo entiendo esto no es gracioso- le dije mirándolo

-Lo siento, el psicólogo dijo que lo compenso con humor- luego se hizo un silencio incomodo y el volvió a hablar, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando- Tercer juego de la temporada, justo cuando conocí a Finnster; un monstruoso Full Back salió de la nada- mira debió mostrar cierto temor al oír la historia- Oí un crujido y un segundo después me encontraba en el piso diciéndome a mismo "Levántate, levántate" pero nada pasaba.

-Se rompió la C4- añadió Finn mientras lo veía aterrada.

-Paralitico del pecho para abajo

-De verdad lo siento- dije apenada

-Finn dice que perdiste tu voz- solo asentí y podía sentir las lagrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos- ¿La recuperaras?

-Emm… No lo sé- suspire y vi a Finn, quien observaba muestra conversación.

-¿Estas molesta por lo que perdiste?- asentí y el continuo- Yo lo estaba, sentía una ira que corroía todo mi cuerpo- lo corte

-Finn no debió traerme, lo siento mucho- y me encamine a la puerta cuando la voz de Finn me llamo

-Espera, espera solo un momento- no pude evitar voltearme y hacer lo que me decía, luego se volteo al chico y le dijo- Cuéntale cuando te dieron la silla- y se sentó

-Todos estaban muy emocionados porque podría moverla yo mismo- voltee a ver la silla- soplando en ese tubo- luego vi la mesa llenas de medicinas- en cuanto todos me dejaron solo la dirigí directo a la piscina.

-Su mamá lo saco cuando oyó el splash- añadió Finn

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿intentas decirme que ahora eres feliz?

-Claro que no, soy miserable- hizo una pausa y continuo- extraño mi cuerpo, la vida que llevaba, a mis amigos, a las mujeres; pero me he dado cuenta con el tiempo que tengo otros dones, no solo una faceta, soy bueno en matemáticas- dijo mirando a Finn quien se reía incrédulo- ¿en serio? Termine calculo uno en dos meses y además se cantar- dijo y ahora yo fui la que me reí.

-Realmente es muy bueno Rachel- me confirmo Finn viendo mi sonrisa.

-Lo hacía en el auto, en la ducha- una sonrisa triste cruzo mi rostro, debería sentirme avergonzada, este chico perdió la capacidad de moverse y aun así no se ha puesto totalmente deprimido y mal como yo que solo perdí mi voz y el continuo- No tuve el valor de unirme al coro de mi escuela como Finn, eso me enfureció más que cualquier otra cosa- lo vi extrañada- ¿A que le tenía miedo?

Oímos la puerta siendo golpeada y en eso la mamá de Sean entro y hablo- Lo siento chicos, es hora de su fisioterapia

-Volveré en un par de semanas- dijo Finn a mi lado

-Aquí te espero- añadió y Finn se encamino a la puerta

Yo le di una sonrisa y le dije- Gracias

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundió

-Solo Emm Gracias- le respondí simplemente así me fui, al estar abajo no lo pude aguantar así que le di un abrazo a Finn y le dije a él también- Gracias- el si me entendió y me abrazo de vuelta.

-No hay problema- y así me llevo a mi casa.

Gracias a eso me propuse mejorar, tome mis antibióticos y una mezcla de hierbas medicinales además un voto de silencio y así me cure.

Luego de unas semanas fui a ver a Sean para ofrecerle mi ayuda para cantar; él la acepto gustoso y cantamos un tema de U2 que Finn me propuso y no lo pude evitar pero me conmovió esto y llore al final de la canción; logre superarme gracias a Finn y una cosa más se añade a mi lista de "Porque amar a Finn Hudson".

...

**Bien la parte de Sean no estaba incluida en los planes, pero me pareció bueno ponerlo porque ese momento también fue Finchel y añadí ciertas cosas que en el cap. no se ven… puse la letra como sale en el video como con el anterior pues es lo que uno ve e imagina lo que sintió el personaje pero me hubiera gustado poner el resto del tema pues lo amo.**

**El próximo cap. será "Borderline/ Open your heart"**


	7. Borderline Open Your Heart to Me

**Bien… este cap es especial por varias razones; primero AMO el mash up, segundo AMO este episodio y tercera es que decidi hacerla diferente pues normalmente hago el cap desde un solo punto de vista pero en este serán 3 diferentes (Finn, Rachel, Narrador Omnisciente) pero dos se repiten… Lo hice asi porque es un dueto y cuando no canta uno canta el otro y alli entran los POV pero en donde cantan ambos habla en narrador que todo lo sabe, osea yo jejeje, en fin… El fic se extiende hasta el final de The power of Madonna… sin tocar en cuanto a letra las demás canciones después de esta. Bueno ya no los sigo molestando con mi bla- bla- bla**

**Capitulo 7: Borderline/ Open Your Heart to Me**

**Finn POV**

Luego que Santana me dijera que Rachel salia con St Jackass, ese será su nuevo sobrenombre, a escondidas, yo solo podía ver rojo por la rabia que me daba el pensar que la correcta y sincera Rachel Barbara Berry nos hubiera mentido; yo deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero al no conocer tantas palabras debía conformarme con lo que sé.

Pensé en donde podría estar y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el salón del coro; así que fui para haya y efectivamente allí estaba ella; tenía puesto este día una falda corta color azul, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, y una camisa blanca que parecía a las que solía usar mi abuela pero en ella se ve tan adorable.

Ella estaba hablando con los músicos y en lo que entré ella volteo a verme y luego de darle la partitura al baterista se dio media vuelta y camino hacia mí con una sonrisa y me dijo- Finn te iba a buscar; se que los chicos se sienten incómodos con la tarea de Madonna, así que pensé que tu y yo, como co- capitanes, podríamos hacer una mezcla de sus canciones y mostrarles lo genial que puede ser- me entregó la partitura luego de su pequeño discurso, típico de ella.

-Emm… sí, seguro; lo que digas- dije poniendo las hojas a un lado luego de leer por encima- Oye ¿aún sales con Jesse?- pregunté casi escupiendo el nombre; por otro lado, su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

-N… No ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros y tartamudeando, un momento ¿tartamudeó? ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La Srta. Seguridad está tartamudeando? Esto es un gran indicativo que mintió.

Hice una pausa y con mi cara seria hable de nuevo- Se que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros pero no mientas- la conozco mejor de lo que ella cree y sé que ella jamás hace eso, y solo pasa cuando miente o está nerviosa.

Ella aun con la misma cara de preocupación vio a ambos lados del salón y en voz baja y suplicante dijo- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie- no lo podía creer.

-Es increíble- le dije viendo a otro lado, esto era el colmo.

-No tengo la misma relación contigo que con Jesse- Es verdad, eres su novia y yo solo un tonto que confió en ti- pero aun podemos ser amigos- no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, quiero algo mas, esto era lo que deseaba decirle a todo pulmón pero no podía porque mi mente no le ordenaba a mi boca nada, solo podía pensar en esta traición- Te estoy pidiendo esto como mi amigo que confíes en mi.

La miré unos segundos, su cara se notaba aún angustiada por lo que yo pudiera hacer esto que sabía; sólo asentí y le dije en tono frío- Ok pero si esto resulta mal para todos nosotros no esperes ningún tipo de amistad de mi parte- y me fui a la batería para ensayar con ella. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que mi tono y mis palabras la afectaron y añadió con la cabeza baja y tono triste- Entendido- volteo la cabeza a Brad y añadió con una sonrisita- Entonces ensayemos.

Brad comenzó a tocar el piano y luego yo con la batería marque el ritmo.

Ella comenzó a cantar con pasión las palabras caminando unos pasos adelante hacia mí y luego se devolvía a donde estaba el piano; nuestro contacto visual sólo lo rompía ella cuando cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en lo que cantaba; mas luego del pequeño juego que ella estaba haciendo, se me acerco dando una vuelta frente a mí.

Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free

Stop playin' with my heart finish what you start

When you make my love come down

Cuando cantó esa ultima parte, ya había pasado tras de mí y yo sabía que eso era verdad, yo había jugado con su corazón y sentimientos muchas veces, desde nuestro primer beso en el auditorio hasta el día que rompí con ella en el pasillo de la escuela y que la hice llorar; aún pensar en su cara ese día me da mucha tristeza.

If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around

¿Que si la quiero?... Claro que sí y se lo hare saber o más bien se lo mostraré como me lo pide ella y que ella esté segura de lo que siento. La recuperare pues me di cuenta, muy tarde, que la quiero solo para mí.

**Rachel POV**

Cantar con Finn me hace sentir como si el lugar donde estamos se fuera a incendiar en cualquier momento por la tensión, química y pasión con la que interpretamos nuestros duetos; solo con él siento esto.

El primer verso de Borderline expresa todo lo que siento, no deseo que siga jugando conmigo sino que sea serio y si de verdad me quiere que me lo demuestre, si es que me quiere; él me lleva siempre al límite de mis emociones, y yo que suelo se ser muy dramática con él lo soy más; además me lleva a hacer locuras como las que hice cuando estaba con Quinn.

Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key

Eso es lo que deseo que me hablas tu corazón, saber que sientes de verdad y si lo haces, ten por seguro que no me resistiré a ti, pues pese a todo lo que me has hecho yo aun te sigo queriendo como cuando te conocí, y quizá hasta más.

**Narración 3ra Persona**

La escena se cambia al pasillo de WMHS, se ven a todas las estudiantes vestidas como Madonna en diferentes videos. Finn y Rachel se cantaban el uno al otro que abrieran su corazón al otro; Rachel lo deseaba para saber si él la quería y él para saber que ella aún lo quería como al comienzo.

Ellos cantaron juntos esta parte como un deseo del corazón para el otro.

Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Ella lo tomó la mano al final de esta parte y lo llevo a la biblioteca donde ambos se separaron por dos pasillos uno frente al otro.

**Rachel**  
Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me

Ella no estaba segura, pero al verlo a los ojos, ella se ponía como una tonta; ella lo amaba y tan solo con verlo a los ojos el mundo se le hace una galleta de soda. Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras Finn, caminando de espaldas y sonriéndole también y al encontrar al final del pasillo, ella di una vuelta para luego encararlo

**Finn  
**Your making me, you're making such a fool of me

Por su parte, Finn sabía que con ella, el había hecho cosas tontas desde que la conoció, pero la peor fue dejarla con ese idiota. Él le canto eso con una mirada intensa, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual.

Se cambiaron de pasillos y cantaron juntos.

I see you on the street and you walk on by

You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by

Finn recordó cuando la vio caminar a su clase de baile el sábado pasado y se le quedó mirando embobado y Rachel hacía lo mismo cuando ella lo vio salir de su práctica de fútbol y caminar por la calle a su carro. Ella le cantó que lo veía al pasar por la calle con mirada tímida pero sexy como provocándolo, mientras él con un sonrisa se lo decía todo.

**Rachel**  
When you hold me in your arms you love me

Till I just can't see.

Ella se pegó a una de las columnas y cantó esto con pasión, pensando en las veces que el consciente o inconscientemente la abrazaba; ella sentía el cariño que él le daba con sus toques. Él le toco un brazo, ella se volteó pero él ya se había movido al otro lado y ella lo vio por el rabillo de ojo y se alejó de donde estaba sólo para verlo, ambos con sonrisas.

**Finn**  
Oooooh

Mientras él hace esas vocalizaciones ella va delante de él, y sólo se voltea a darle una mirada sexy por encima del hombro.

Ambos comenzaron a cantar luego que ella se volteó y mientras Finn tumbaba unos libros o los cambiaba de lugar, sus ojos no dejaban los de ella, y viceversa; se podría decir, sin ningún tipo de exageración, que estaban pegados.

So you choose to look the other way  
Well I've got something to say

De vuelta al pasillo y al mundo extraño de Madonna, ambos siguieron cantando y dando, por el lado de Rachel pequeños pasos de baile.

Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key

Nuevamente en el salon del coro donde todo comenzó, Finn en las baterías y Rachel frente a él manteniendo la última nota.

**Finn  
**Open your heart, I'll make you love me

Eso era una promesa que le hacía; él lograría que así fuera, él la ganaría de nuevo. Por parte de Rachel, Finn no tenía que hacer que ella lo amara; tenía que hacer que ella volviera a confiarle su corazón.

I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you  
You turn the key

Ellos cantando esta parte comenzaron a corear alrededor del piano, jugando, Brad solo sonreía pues él había sido testigo de muchos duetos de estos dos y sabía bien, aunque casi nunca dijera nada, que entre ellos había amor.

Al final, ambos se pusieron uno frente al otro al final del piano, entre Brad y los demás músicos y juntos terminaron la última nota, alargándola lo más que sus técnicas respiratorias podían.

Oooooh open you're heart with the keeeeeeey

Al final, ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Finn y ella tienen sus respiraciones entrecortadas por la intensidad de su dueto incendiario; luego de unos segundos de verse intensamente, Rachel dice- E… eso estuvo bueno.

-Creo que sí- dijo rápidamente Finn y ambos tomaron caminos separados.

**Rachel POV**

El dueto con Finn me hizo sentir confundida con mis emociones, por un lado volví a sentir la chispa que existe entre Finn y yo al cantar y que no siento con Jesse, así que decidí que debía contactar a Jesse y aunque siga enojado por no permitir que nuestra ardiente sesión de besos llegara al final, como así lo deseaba él, yo debía decirle que quería terminar con esta relación para pensar bien sobre mis sentimientos por Finn.

Esa misma noche estaba en mi cama lista para irme a dormir cuando:

_I've been alone; with you inside my mind; And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips; A thousand time; I sometimes see you pass; Outsider my door_

Jesse me estaba llamado, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente. Decidí contestar.

-¿Hola?- conteste insegura

-_Hola Rachel… te llamaba para vernos mañana luego de clases en la tienda de música, en la parte de libros de autores, necesitamos hablar_

-Si así es

-_Entonces nos vemos allí a las ¿siete, te parece?_

-Si

-_Ok nos vemos, que descanses_

-Tú también- y trancamos, yo no pude dormir esa noche pensando en lo que le diría.

Al día siguiente fui a clases normal, los chicos aun no escogían una canción para cantarla, pese a que el Sr. Schue les llevo elecciones diferentes.

A la noche fui a la tienda de música y comencé a buscarlo por las biografías y en eso se cayó un libro y cuando lo fui a recoger leí lo que decía y dije- Jesse ¿eres tú?- en eso vi tan apuesto como siempre.

-Me alegra ver- dijo con una cara seria pero muy sexy- Escogí las biografías de Steven Son Jay para nuestro encuentro clandestino, porque solo estos cantantes pueden expresar mi melancolía- dijo dramáticamente- lamento lo que paso en tu casa la otra noche ¿aun tienes mi osito?- pregunto

Asentí y le dije- Si y ya que nos vemos a escondidas quiero hablar de algo contigo…- me interrumpió

-Yo primero- me dijo y continuó- Me equivoqué la otra noche, mereces más que eso; mereces romance no mereces un romance épico- eso me hizo sonreír ante la imagen de las mejores obras, camino hasta llegar a la esquina de la estantería y yo lo seguí con la mirada- lamento haberte presionado para, ya sabes, solo hacerlo. Estoy dispuesto a esperar; dime cuando estés lista y me aseguraré de estar- me acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y termino la oración- meticulosamente preparado- Oh por Dios, rompió todo lo que tenía planeado decirle- y ¿Qué querías decirme?- pensé rápido en algo que decirle y lo primero que me vino se lo dije.

-Emm… Estoy lista- le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, me golpee a mi misma por eso que acababa de decirle; lo abracé luego de ver su sonrisa de satisfacción; me sentía terrible por esa mentira pero luego de ver lo tierno que fue y cómo me dejo sin palabras, cosa que es difícil para mí, y quedamos que sería el viernes en la noche.

Al día siguiente casi me muero al enterarme, por la ramera del pueblo, que ella y Finn saldrían este viernes y que le quitaría la Big-V

-Hola Finn- lo saludé cerca de su casillero; había oído que tendría una cita con Santana pero no le diría nada.

-Hola Rache ¿Cómo estás?- dijo algo nervioso, quizá esperando alguna reacción de mi, pero no la consiguió.

-¿Sabes? voy a tener una cita con Jesse… en mi casa- lo último lo dije como si no fuera nada y pude ver su cara que mostró algo de molestia.

-Entonces… ¿tú y él… van a… mmm… tu sabes… a?- dijo nervioso y molesto.

-Ese es el plan- ya no podía retroceder, me dolía mucho pensar que él fuese a dar algo tan importante como eso a una ramera que, sin miedo a equivocarme, se había acostado con todos menos con Artie, Kurt y Finn.

-Rachel ¿y si te traiciona y le das algo tan importante a ese tipo? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Por lo menos es mi novio- dije y el bajó la mirada molesto y triste

-Sabes que tienes razón… no hace falta preocuparme… después de todo, tu y yo hicimos un trato en el salón de ensayos- ni me lo recuerdes, mira que tengo pesadillas solo pensar en perderte.

-Es verdad- dije bajando la cara para que no viera mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, el sintió mi tono y cuando iba a hablarme, sonó la campana- me tengo que ir a matemática; nos vemos- y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a mi salón.

El resto de los días, Finn y yo no nos hablamos y el día "V", como lo llamé, llego y yo me encontraba en mi baño con un babydoll rosado peinándome lo más lentamente posible, con Jesse en mi cama esperándome. Yo solo podía pensar en Finn ¿Estarían en su cuarto? O ¿en el de ella? O ¿quizá en un hotel? ¿Ya estarían "ocupados" o aun no? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hizo con ella?.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto la voz de Jesse desde el otro lado de la puerta, yo solo pude voltearme nerviosa.

-En un minuto- le dije aun frente al espejo, mirándome unos minutos más hasta que dije en voz alta para que mi cerebro se lo creyera- Estoy lista- justo antes que Jesse dijera.

-Sal para que podamos hablar o cantar sobre esto- dijo pegado a la puerta.

Al salir le dije- Jesse en verdad me gustas pero… no puedo hacerlo, no sería lo correcto para…- piensa Rachel que es lo más lógico además de "No sería lo correcto porque amo a otro hombre y por mi culpa se debe estar revolcando con la más ramera de la escuela WMHS" así que pensé en mis compañeros… si eso sería lo más lógico-… El equipo- dije volteándome a verlo, tiene cara de confusión.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el equipó en esto?- buena pregunta… piensa Rachel, nos sentamos en mi cama

-Si me entrego a ti sabiendo que mis compañeros no lo aprobarían, sería como si me acostara con el enemigo- su cara fue de decepción e incredulidad- Estaría traicionándolos, y el no estar segura de querer hacer esto, me estaría traicionando a mí misma.

-Ok Rachel tienes razón, no te presionaré, nos vemos- dijo con tono rudo pero sin dejar de ser amable y se fue. Ahora mi tarea será saber que le dirá a Finn el lunes, después de hacerme la ruda con esto… no tengo la cara para decirle a Finn que no lo hice porque lo tenía en mi mente todo el tiempo.

El lunes llego y antes del ensayo yo estoy viendo unas partituras de una canción de Madonna llamada "¿Dónde está el amor?" Finn llego a donde yo estaba y me dijo- Hola

Yo con total naturalidad, poniendo lo que estaba viendo a un lado- Hola

-¿Qué tal tu cita del viernes?- dijo con molestia y celos

-Fue algo maravilloso- pude ver una falsa sonrisa en su cara y añadí- Honestamente no fue nada, y… la verdad fue que… fue genial…- pude ver su cara seria pero yo seguí con mi teatro hasta el fin, deseaba que sintiera celos al creer que si me había acostado con Jesse- pero cuando se acabo, no entendí porque estaba nerviosa en un principio.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo con cara de extrema tristeza y dolor que, por un lado me alegraba que él sintiera algo de lo que yo sufrí cuando el salía con Quinn pero por otro me provocaba gritarle que era mentira que no lo hice por él.

**Finn POV**

¿Qué demonios?... ¿Cómo pudo darle algo así a un chico que acaba de conocer?... yo pensaba que ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que no se entregan por amor, sino sólo por "salir de ese problema"

La vi recoger unas cosas sobre el piano y me pregunto- Y ¿Qué hay de ti? Escuché que tendrías una cita con Santana el viernes- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras seguía con sus papeles.

-Yo… No pude hacerlo- genial le mentí a mi mejor amiga, pero quería que se sintiera mal por haberse acostado con St Jackass

-¿Por qué?- dijo sin ningún sobresalto; claro seguro pensará que "este tonto virgen y miedoso no pudo hacerlo" pero la verdad es que era mentira, ella y yo habíamos perdido la Big V

-Espero a la persona adecuada

**Flash Back**

Santana y yo, acostado en esa mugrosa cama, de ese mugroso motel, con esa mugrosa mujer que ya no le importa con quien lo haga.

-¿Crees que tengan servicio a la habitación? Tengo hambre- ¿Qué? Acabas de tener sexo ¿y piensas en comer?; ella comenzó a revisar las gavetas de su lado buscando un menú.

-Creí que me sentiría diferente- dije buscando ayuda de "la experta"

-Bueno he notado que se necesitan unas veinte veces para alcanzar una sensación de logro- Dios mío…. ¿Veinte?- No hay menú así que llévame a un lugar de hamburguesas… ¿Cómo te sientes?- y tu ¿Qué crees?,,, Terrible… perdí mi Big-V con una mujer que cree que veinte veces son suficientes para lograr sentir algo

-No siento nada, porque no significo nada- y allí pensé en Rachel ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que con Santana no sentí nada? ¿Y que la única manera de sentir algo fue pensar el ella?

Seguro creería que soy un cerdo, que piensa en otra cuando tiene sexo, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Luego de eso fuimos a un lugar de hamburguesa y cada quien a su casa. A pasar el fin de semana pensando en lo mal que la pase.

**Fin Flash Back**

No dijo nada más y yo me fui a sentar, sintiéndome mal por lo dicho pero peor al saber que ella ya no sería mi Rachel, ahora era de Jesse… era la Chica de Jesse.

Ese mismo día, Mr Schue llegó con la peor de las noticias o más bien con la peor de la personas. Jesse St, James frente a nosotros

-¿Qué rayos? Parece que todos hacen algo para herir mis sentimientos- dije mirando de reojo a Rachel quien tenía cara angustia y disculpas hacia mí por esto; ella sabía a qué me refería cuando dije eso; ella es lista.

Luego de un comentario egocéntrico de Jesse; Kurt y Mercedes mostraron su desaprobación ante el nuevo; alegando que ahora habían perdido la posibilidad de un solo. El Sr. S nos dijo que no era justo que no lo aceptáramos.

Brittany lanzo algo que nos dejo desprevenidos a todos como siempre- Sr. Schue ¿el es su hijo?- Jesse y el profesor se vieron confundidos

Después Rachel habló confundida de qué hacia el allí y él se lanzó un a de "Romeo", si sé quién es gracias un resumen en internet sobre la obra que nos mandaron en Ingles; ella solo cayó en sus brazos y a mi pareció lo más molesto del día.

Unos días después todos los chicos nos fuimos al salón de ensayos; nos pusieron What it feels like for a Girl? Y entendí lo que sienten las chicas y lo mal que me comporté con Rachel; luego de tener una conversación con los chicos sobre como entendimos la canción, me fui; tenía que resolver mis problemas con Rachel.

-Hola- dije al llegar cerca de su casillero

-Si vas a criticarme y burlarte por Jesse, ahórratelo- dijo lanzando la puerta de su casillero.

-Quería disculparme- mi vio sorprendida- Rachel, la única razón por la que sales con Jesse es porque soy un imbécil, el chico rudo y todo eso… Tú me gustas y pude tenerte y lo arruiné- eso es todo; lo que siento y espero que estés feliz, porque comencé a abrirte mi corazón, y sé que esto será difícil pero haré que me ames. Su rostro rígido se suavizó ante lo q le dije.

**Rachel POV**

¿Qué le gustó?... en serio dejo eso.

-¿En serio te gustó Finn?- pero cuando me iba a contestar salió de la nada Jesse y evitó lo que me iba a decir.

-Bien Finn- dijo Jesse poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros, Finn puso cara de molestia- Sé que tenemos un encuentro pendiente- allí volteé a verlo incrédula y él me vio- así que decidamos el lugar; el estacionamiento a las cinco no faltes- ¿Qué….? ¿Jesse retando a Finn?; Finn aun con su cara molestia clavada en Jesse.

Vi al que tenia al lado y luego a Finn y dije un- No- ahogado.

Mi ruego llegó a Finn pues se le suavizó el rostro y dijo extendiendo su mano a Jesse- Bienvenido a New Directions- vi su mano y respiré aliviada, pensé que lo golpearía o algo así- A decir verdad te necesito, estoy cansado de ser el vocalista masculino- eso me hizo sentir mal ¿Finn no quería seguir siendo mi pareja de canto? Jesse tomó su mano en señal de amistad; él le dio esa media sonrisa que me acelera el corazón y lo que dijo luego me lo partió- Haré lo imposible por alejarme de tu chica- bajó la vista para verme; yo no soy su chica… soy tuya… era todo lo que deseaba decirle.

-Aprecio eso, ella es una joya- dijo Jesse golpeando mi brazo amigablemente y yo salí de mi trance por ver a Finn a los ojos mientras tenían su pequeña conversación de hombres.

Finn le comentó de un numero de Madonna y lo invitó a participar; ambos se fueron, y yo me quedé en mi casillero pensando en lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

…

**Listo… espero q les haya gustado este cap... el próximo sera como una continuación de este pues es Like a Virgen (Post reacciones)**


	8. Run Joey Run y mas haya

**Capitulo 8: Run Joey Run y mas haya **

**Jesse POV**

Antes de irme a WMHS, investigué no solo sobre Rachel, sino también sobre la aceptación del Glee Club en esa escuela y descubrí que allí los tratan como perros, a diferencia de Carmel High School, y que les echan unos batidos fríos a los que llaman Slushies y cuando me enteré de eso, de inmediato llamé a Enrique y Adrian, dos de mis mejores amigos, y nos fuimos a buscar a los del equipo de Futbol quienes, según lo que leí, eran los que hacían esa clase de actos vandálicos.

Dos grandes y fuertes tipos salieron de los vestidores del equipo y mis dos amigos los taclearon contra la pared y les dijeron en tono amenazante- Si le lanzan un solo slushie a nuestro amigo Jesse St. James cuando se cambie de escuela, nosotros les mandaremos a los foolback de nuestro colegio que son mas grandes que ustedes y entre todos los molerán a golpes ¿quedó claro?- le preguntaron y los dos gorilones asintieron y mis amigos los dejaron ir y estos salieron corriendo.

**Rachel POV**

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, después que Finn le dijera a Jesse que "trataría de mantenerse apartado de su chica", cosa que me parece absurda porque Finn siempre fue mi mejor amigo incluso cuando el salía con Quinn; me desvié, en fin, él lo cumplió, no nos hablamos por semanas, todos los solos masculinos eran de Jesse.

Yo extraño a Finn pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? si cada vez que lo veo tengo de zarcillo a Jesse y no puedo hacer nada.

Cuando vi que Kurt se paró en frente de todos y comenzó a cantar A House is no a Home y que le cantaba a Finn, me pareció muy raro y sentía celos que Kurt pudiera coquetearle a MI Finn, además, también me molestó que se burlara de mi relación con Jesse diciendo que seríamos los próximos Beyonce y Jay-Z.

Moría por saber qué le estaba pasando a Finn, pues un día lo vi echando humo por los pasillos; me sentía desecha por no poder ayudarlo como mi mejor y único amigo de verdad. Hay una cosa que no le puede quitar a Jesse y es que desde que salgo con él Karofsky y Azimo no me lanzan slushie a la cara, sólo cuando ando sola; es más, podría decir sin temor a equivocarme que los gorilones esos lo evitan, y no creo por sus pasos de baile, aquí hay gato encerrado.

Unos días después que Mercedes cantara "Beautiful" frente a todos y yo me sintiera identificada con sus palabras, que aunque no levante la mano ella sabía que yo estaba en el conocimiento que eso era para mí, yo estaba en mi casillero metiendo unas cosas cuando Santana salió de la nada y me dijo- lindo sweater ¿Dónde lo compraste? En el kínder de la esquina- dijo con sarcasmo y veneno en su voz, pude ver que Brittany y ella se tomaban del meñique y riendo de la broma de Santana.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mala conmigo?... además siempre eres tan segura y te crees capaz de seducir y acostarte con cualquier chico pero no pudiste con Finn- dije con orgullo recordando lo que él me dijo hace dos semanas.

Santana con una carcajada sarcástica me dice- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo? Eso no fue lo que pasó- la miré sin entender ¿Finn me había mentido?- Es más, fue aburrido, pensé que sería más entretenido teniendo en cuenta que él besa muy bien pero no lo fue, y te podría apostar que, si lo hizo fue con el cuerpo pero estuvo pensando en ti todo el tiempo, aunque no sé porqué ni tampoco sé si tomarlo como una ofensa o muestra de estado temporal de locura, porque pensar en ti-me señaló con saña en sus palabras y continuo- teniéndome a mí para lo que desee por una hora en el motel, es muy ofensivo o es que Finn tiene problemas mentales- terminó y carcajeándose se iba de allí.

Estaba dolida y molesta por la confesión de Santana y más por saber que Finn me había mentido pero supongo que me lo merezco pues yo también había mentido; pero esas últimas frases de Santana, viniendo de ella, me hicieron sentir, extrañamente bien. ¿Él había pensado en mí teniendo a esta prostituta mientras, ya saben?

Esto me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta de cómo son los hombres y aunque en un principio tenía la idea de ir, darle una cachetada y una patada donde a los hombres no les pega el sol, decidí mejor no hacerlo, pues ya sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sufrir; pero también está Jesse y él no se merece un maltrato de mi parte; después de todo, él se cambio de colegio por mi; además, Jesse siempre se ha comportado como un caballero conmigo.

Mas mis sentimientos por Finn siempre estarán vigentes; así que si quería que él abriera su corazón y me confesara lo que deseaba, entonces debía hacerlo reaccionar; me guardé lo que Santana me dijo bajo la manga y le dije a Jesse que no contara nada de lo ocurrido en mi casa, quería ver como se comportaba Finn; obvio le dije todo menos lo de Finn.

La semana de la glista llegó y decidí hacer que mi reputación se volviera más mala que la de "Ice Ice Baby"; así que un día invité a Finn a mi casa para pedirle su ayuda.

Cuando llegó, lo hice pasar a mi cuarto y le dije- Bien Finn, te pedí que vinieras porque necesito un favor tuyo- él no dijo nada; me senté a su lado en mi cama y le dije- verás, estoy haciendo un proyecto con los chicos del AV club y necesito a un compañero para esto que será para mi tarea de "Mala Reputación" y pensé que tú, como eres el quarterback, podrías ayudarme a que los demás me vean diferente y así mejorar mi reputación. ¿Qué me dices?

-No lo sé Rach- ese sobrenombre, nunca aceptaré que nadie más me llame así, no suena tan bien en los labios de otro que no sea Finn- ¿Qué canción tienes pensada?

-La historia hecha canción de Run Joey Run; y como es una historia, tendremos papeles, como es obvio yo seré la heroína que muere al final y tu el atractivo chico que lucha por su amor en tiempos difíciles- dije dramáticamente y sin medir mis palabras.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?- oh oh me mostró esa media sonrisa que hace que mi corazón pare ipso facto.

-Bue… bueno… Si claro que lo eres- el amplió más su sonrisa y me le acerque a sus labios y cuando lo iba a besar cambie mi cara de dirección, para hacerlo sufrir un poco como sufrí al enterarme de su mentira, y me separe de él para añadir seductoramente- Entonces ¿me ayudas?- el solo pudo asentir y yo sonreí triunfante.

La semana pasó, y yo grabé tres veces el mismo video con mis tres protagonistas; y con el que más me divertí fue con Finn con quien compartí miradas seductoras, pero sin mucha insinuación, debo admitir que Noah es buen actor y Jesse ni se diga; el día que estaba en el cuarto de edición le dije a Artie- Pon la parte de Noah primero, luego a Jesse y por último a Finn- se preguntaran porqué, es muy fácil, es una metáfora, y como saben las metáforas son importantes para mí. La metáfora es que Noah solo debe verse con la camiseta por sus sexis brazos; luego Jesse por su preocupación por mi bienestar físico y por último Finn porque es mi verdadero amor y deseo que tener la dicha de verlo a él de último antes que mi personaje muera. Son tres tipos de metáforas pero juntas son la forma de hacer que mi reputación mejore.

El día de la presentación yo estaba que no cabía de la emoción y a la hora del Club, le pedí a los del AV Club que instalaran todo y al llegar de unas palabras y me senté al lado del mi novio a ver el resultado final.

Una vez terminado el video, aplaudí como si acabara de ver Funny Girl por mil millonésima vez me pare y dije con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no… Emm… tomarnos un momento para absorber lo que acabamos de ver?

-Esto es basura- Dijo Finn y debo admitir que eso me hirió

-¡FINN!- reprendió el Sr. Schue

-No es cierto- dijo Noah- Tengo que confiar más en mis instintos, porque cuando filmamos eso sabía que no iba a ser bueno.

Cuando el Sr. Schue lo planeaba regañar por eso, Jesse salto a la escena- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ayudaron?- fulminé a Noah con la mirada y a la vez escuchando a Jesse que sonaba herido- creí que estábamos saliendo, y aparecer en una película con otro dos tipos que tocan a tu novia es mortificante- dijo Jesse, muy dramático como siempre.

-Es una expresión artística- dije para defenderme del ataque de mis tres co estrellas.

-Claro que no, solo querías hacernos ver como que tres chicos se pelean por ti para dejar de parecer una especie de fenómeno- ok eso dolió más de lo que creen y mas viniendo de Finn- para parecer una cantante ardiente y zorra- volteé a ver a Jesse y vi en sus ojos que estaba de acuerdo con Finn, solo me di cuenta que Finn se movió cuando lo vi a mi lado- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- me le quede mirando sin saber qué hacer o decir- Hacernos esto a todos nosotros ¿Acaso tu estúpida reputación es más importante que tus amigos?- ¿Mira quién habla de amistad y reputación? Cuando fue él quien no me quería a su lado por su estúpida reputación, me dejó más de una vez y ahora tiene el descaro de decirme eso, pero no se lo pude decir porque se fue ante mi cara de asombro, lo vi marcharse y no podía creer esto que me estaba pasando.

Veo a Jesse pararse y le digo- Jesse espera- pero no lo hizo y se fue de una manera muy dramática, volteé mi rostro y todos negaban con la cabeza en desaprobación de mis acciones. Dos días pasaron en los que Jesse no me hablaba y Finn ni me miraba. Esto es terrible, mis dos chicos más importantes no me hablan.

Jesse se me acerca a mi casillero y me cuenta que investigó sobre mí y le dijeron que yo era sexy pero que me obsesión con tener la razón siempre y mi gusto por los sweater de animales, anulaban mi atractivo; me pidió que si lo veía en clases de ballet no le hablara y así decidí cantarle a los tres Total Eclipse of the Heart una canción con mala reputación por su mal video pero la canción no es mala; mas no funcionó mucho.

Luego de unos días estaba en mi casillero cuando lo cierro de nuevo Jesse está detrás de la puerta- Hola Rachel

-Jesse- dije algo esperanzada que me hubiera perdonado- ¿sigues enojado?

-Si, pero no vine a hablar por mucho; solo te quería decir que por nuestros problemas en la relación he decidido aceptar de invitación de mis ex compañeros de Vocal Adrenaline para ir a un Sprint Break con ellos en San Diego

-Pero Jesse, ellos son nuestros rivales en los regionales

-¿Y eso qué? Rachel yo los deje sin su estrella por seguirte y ahora que los quiero volver a ver tú me sales con eso… Rachel ellos son mis amigos y no los dejare de tratar por mi cambio de escuela, además es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de dejarlos.

-Está bien si eso deseas, hazlo no hay problema total ya has dejado corazones rotos- y en eso sonó la campana y me fui corriendo a mi clase sin dejarlo hablar.

A la hora de Glee note que Jesse no estaba y supuse que ya se había ido. No quise decirles nada a mis compañeros para que no me sacar en cara que Jesse solo se fue para reportar lo descubierto ante los demás de Vocal Adrenaline y planear algo para vencernos.

Comencé a sentirme mal de la garganta y además me di cuenta que mis compañeros estaban, en los ensayos, dejando de cantar de repente; así que le pedí a la presidenta del AV Club que investigara a mis demás compañeros con micrófonos ocultos y en efecto, la mitad del club habían dejado de cantar en más de una ocasión; se lo reporte al Sr. Schue y mandó una tarea para conseguirle la voz de nuevo al Club.

Yo planeé cantar una de Miley para reflejar mi molestia por mis compañeros, quienes se volvieron mis obstáculos. Comencé a cantar y no me escuchaba bien; me sentía fuera del rango y tiempo en eso siento que me tocan en el hombro y volteo- Rachel, creo que perdiste tu voz- casi me da un infarto y allí vi a mis compañeros con cara de horror por mi pobre presentación.

Al día siguiente me sentía muy mal y necesitaba ir a un médico pero no quería ir sola y mis padres estaban en un viaje; además, mi novio se fue de vacaciones con nuestra competencia.

Decidí acercarme a él luego de la última clase de ese día- Hola Finn- le dije un poco ronca, él se volteó a verme- ¿Te podría pedir algo?- él asintió y continué- verás, como sabes ayer me di cuenta que perdí mi voz y necesito ir al médico, pero no quiero ir sola, ¿me podrías acompañar?- le dije bajando la cara con algo de pena.

-Claro- dijo con una voz muy dulce y al levantar mi cara lo vi sonreír y añadió- vamos a mi carro- el tomó mi bolso y caminamos al carro de Finn; al llegar, él abrió mi puerta y una vez dentro me la cerró y dio la vuelta para entrar en el de piloto- ¿Tienes alguna clínica u hospital en mente?

-No

-Ok ¿Qué tal si te llevo al hospital de Lima; está cerca y es muy bueno; allí me llevaron cuando a los diez años me fracturé el brazo en el campamento de Futbol- yo solo asentí de acuerdo con su recomendación.

El prendió la radio y arrancó; fuimos sin hablar, sólo escuchando música, el CD de Journey. Cuando llegamos, él volvió a abrirme la puerta y luego entramos.

En la recepción Finn se volteó y me dijo- Rach ve a sentarte y descansa un poco, yo me encargo de pedir la cita- yo iba a refutar pero él me puso un dedo sobre los labios y añadió- Shhh no quiero que sigas esforzando la voz, ahora a sentarte yo me encargo- sin más que poder hacer me fui a sentar y al llegar a la silla vi a Finn hablar con la chica.

**Finn POV**

Rachel me sorprendió con su petición de acompañarla al médico, y por más que esté molesto y dolido por lo que me hizo, aún me importa y no quiero que ella esté sola en esto; sé lo importante que es su voz para ella y por eso en estos momentos ella necesita un amigo, claro esto debería hacerlo su novio pero como él no está me toca a mí.

Me acerco a la chica de recepción y le digo- disculpe Srta.- ella se voltea y me ve a los ojos- para pedir que un doctor vea a mi amiga, tiene dolor de garganta y no puede hablar mucho.

-El Dr. Pérez sólo tiene un paciente mas y es otorrinolaringólogo- esa palabra no la conozco, además me da dolor de cabeza pero parece algo importante.

-Ok, ¿podría anotarla?

-Claro ¿nombre de la paciente?

-Rachel Berry

-Ok joven llamaremos a la Srta. Berry en unos minutos, por favor, entréguele esta planilla para que llene su historia médica- tomé la planilla y un bolígrafo y fui a donde estaba Rachel.

-En un rato te llamarán, mientras llena esto- ella lo tomó y comenzó a llenarla mientras yo estaba sentado a su lado; al rato, ella terminó y más tarde la llamaron.

Entramos al consultorio, ella me pidió que entrara con ella porque les tenía algo de miedo a los médicos pues casi nunca se enfermaba y no estaba acostumbrada. El doctor la interrogó e hizo un par de bromas que no eran graciosas, luego le pidió que se cambiara para revisarla bien. Luego de pesarla y medirla, la mandó a sentarse en una cama casi vertical y le examinó la garganta, la escuchó respirar y los latidos de su corazón, luego se fue a revisar unas cosas y yo me acerqué sentado en una silla.

-¿Qué tal si me dice que no volveré a cantar?- vi el pánico en sus ojos y continuó- es decir, ¿Quién soy yo sin mi voz?- le iba a responder pero ella se me adelantó- sería solo una niña única y mimada.

-No digas eso- le dije restándole importancia a eso- además, hay muchas cosas geniales sobre ti- ella sonrió y pude ver un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Por ejemplo?

Oh no y ahora que le digo que no hiera sus sentimientos, tartamudeo un poco y le digo- No creo que te diga que no volverás a cantar.

-Malas noticias Rachel, probablemente no vuelvas a cantar otra vez- en eso el doctor entró todo serio y lanza esa bomba sobre la frágil y dramática Rachel y yo deseaba matarlo por hacer eso- Estoy bromeando, pero la verdad es que tienes una seria infección en el oído que parece que tienes desde hace tiempo y no se trato de la manera correcta y ahora está en tus amígdalas.

-Pero doctor ¿Qué un té de hierbas y un poco de descanso no hacen lo mismo?- preguntó en pánico Rachel.

-Esta es una seria infección Rachel.

-Doctor creo que ella está preocupada que la operación pueda afectar su voz para cantar- decidí explicarle al doctor antes que él le siguiera dando malas noticias a Rachel.

-Ok, te recetaré estos antibióticos a menos que crea que estos afectarán sus pasos de baile- le entregó el papel y yo deseaba golpearlo hasta que se volviera un gran morado andante.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- me pregunto una vez que el idiota se fue, tenía la cabeza gaña y con preocupación.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu novio- ¡IDIOTA! Me grité mentalmente, ¿Cómo le dices eso a la mujer por la que tienes fuertes sentimientos y que está sufriendo? Pero no lo escuché y añadí- Oh claro no puedes el no está aquí.

Ella me mandó una mirada de reproche y me dijo- El está en San Diego de vacaciones de primavera con sus amigos de Vocal Adrenaline- claro, el pelo de niña se va corriendo a casa de sus amiguitos, seguro a compartir todos nuestros secretos.

-Rachel ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que al no le gustas tanto como a mí?- pregunté moviéndome frente a ella en la silla y viéndola a los ojos.

-Escucha Finn se que desde el asunto de Run Joey Run él y yo hemos estado alejados, pero yo aún tengo fuertes sentimientos por él y sé que también los tiene por mi- no tantos como yo por ti, me provocaba decirle pero no lo hice, solo la dejé ir a cambiarse, y me podrán decir pervertido y todo pero no podía quitar los ojos de lo que la cortina me mostraba, la perfecta silueta de Rachel cambiándose; y pensar que ese cuerpo lo tuvo Jesse el viernes hace dos semanas y le quitó lo que debía ser mío.

Allí fue cuando decidí abrirle mi corazón y con la tarea de esta semana será la oportunidad perfecta. Le cantaré Jessie's Girl frente a todos y le diría lo que siento por ella.

Cuando salió la lleve a comprar las pastillas y de allí a su casa, luego me fui a la mía a ensayar la canción, aunque me la sabía de memoria.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

El día que Finn le canto Jessie's Girl a Rachel, paso por el salón justo en esa parte Karofsky y el sabía que Jesse no estaba y que esa canción era para Rachel pues se dio cuenta de que el la veía solo a ella, así que decidió llamar a los de Carmel para decirles.

-_¿Alo?_- contesto una chica

-Hola es Karofsky de WMHS

-_¿Por qué llamas?_

-Es que paso algo hoy en la escuela con la chica que Jesse está saliendo, Rachel Berry- el gorilon le conto lo que escucho y que Rachel hasta mostro una mini sonrisa cuando Finn le canto aquello

-_Quien diría que ese chico sería tan valiente para cantar eso… espera a que lo sepa Jesse, seguro va a querer vengarse, gracias por la noticia… Emm… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?_

-Dave Karofsky

-_Ah ok… gracias Karofsky_- y con eso tranco.

**Jesse POV**

Vanessa, mi compañera de baile en algunos números anteriores se aparto para contestar una llamada urgente; cuando volvió lo hizo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Vane? ¿Acaso la universidad que deseabas te contacto?- pregunte tomando un trago de agua luego de bailar un rato todos juntos, como antes

-No es mejor, sabes que me llamo uno de los chicos a los que Enrique y Adrian amenazaron y me conto que Finn Hudson, el que anda tras Rachel hoy le canto frente a todos los demás miembros de _No Directions _Jessie's Girl y como sabes esa canción es muy reveladora; y lo más importante ella no dijo nada, es mas sonrió un poco al oírlo cantar eso- No lo podía creer, esto no podía ser, ¿Finn le dedico una canción a MI novia cuando yo estoy fuera de la ciudad? Y ¿ella sonrió por eso?

-No puede ser, estoy seguro que ella se enamoro de mí, como me dijo Shelby que hiciera para que ella confiara en mí y así poder darle la cinta.

-Pues parece que tu mujercita te engaña mientras tú disfrutas aquí con nosotros

-Deberíamos vengarnos, aplicarles fuertemente nuestra Funkyfication, propongo Queen y luego quebrar su espíritu con papel higiénico en su salón, según se la entrenadora de las porristas los odia y nos podría ayudar- dijo Adam con una sonrisa malvada

-Si y podríamos bañarla huevo, después de todo ella es vegetariana y eso rompería su espíritu y sus ganas de querer ir a las regionales- añadió Vanessa secundando la idea de Adam- ¿Qué dices Jesse?

-No se chicos recuerden también que tengo que darle la cinta y no podemos ponernos malos con ellos, aun faltan dos meses para las regionales

-Tu eres un excelente actor Jesse, actúa durante los próximos días y cuando ella este segura que tu la perdonaste por lo del video ese, le das la cinta y listo misión cumplida, luego la venganza, porque tu no sabes que está haciendo ella ahorita, ¿Qué tal si ella decide acostarse con es tal Hudson? O que tal si ella decide dejarte por el luego de cantarle- eso me hizo pensar y aunque no estaba muy convencido de hacer aquel plan decidí aceptar.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- le hablamos a la Shelby sobre nuestra canción para la estrategia de intimidación y le pareció perfecta así que durante esos días, ensayamos unos cuantos pasos luego de ir a pasear y disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Cuando volví tuve que hacer una de mis mejores actuaciones para que ella me creyera, y así lo hizo hablamos de sueños ella me hablo de su madre; así que me "ofrecí a ayudarla" a encontrar a su mamá y luego de escuchar una rara teoría sobre quien podría ser, yo le dije que fuéramos a su casa a ver las cajas que sus padres le habían guardado. Allí plante la evidencia, es decir el casete con la grabación de Shelby cantando I Dreamed a Dream de Le Miz; ella se negó a oírlo.

Le conté a mi entrenadora y ella me dijo que lo hiciera de todas maneras y así lo hice. Se lo puse sin que ella supiera y cuando me encontró en su cuarto se lo puse y luego de un cortísimo beso me fue dejándola a solas con su mamá.

El viernes que montaron un trabajo que monto Tina, todos estábamos en el coro y la vi mientras Artie cantaba y se veía triste y ausente y me sentía mal por ella, por presionarla y además pensar que le voy a hacer daño en unas semanas más. Ya mi misión fue cumplida y aunque el amo o más bien la amaba, pues luego de lo que paso con Finn mi amor fue vencido por mi molestia, ella debe pagar por traicionarme.

…**Semanas más tarde…..**

Luego que Shelby conoció a Rachel y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, nosotros pusimos nuestro plan en acción y les cantamos a los perdedores luego de ver sus caras de sorpresa cuando yo estaba con mis amigos de Vocal Adrenaline.

-¿Jesse qué haces con ellos allí arriba?- pregunto Rachel con voz dolida

-Me volví a transferir a Carmel Rachel, me di cuenta que ustedes no apreciaban mis superiores ideas- dije con algo de ego en mis palabras.

-¿Por qué aquí en nuestro auditorio?- pregunto el que me sonsaco a mi ex novia

-Queremos mostrarles algo que estuvimos practicando, espero que les guste.

Nos pusimos en posiciones y comenzó a sonar Another one bite a dust, una canción perfecta para intimidar y mas con mis habilidades vocales, podía ver sus caras de shock, y más la de Rachel.

Al terminar Vanessa soltó una risa sarcástica y dijo- Gracias por prestarnos el auditorio chicos, es pintoresco- yo sonreí de medio lado y voltee a ver a Rachel quien tenía una mirada de "no lo puedo creer", solté un suspiro y me fui.

La semana está por finalizar y decidimos que era momento del tiro de gracia, llame a Rachel y le dije que me viera en el estacionamiento, allí la recibieron mis compañeros lanzándole huevos, su cara paso de una sonrisa esperanzada a una de pánico y asco por cargar con los "fetos" de pollitos en su hermoso cabello castaño y en sus ropas extrañas.

-Oí que eras vegetaría Berry, ahora tendrás en tu conciencia a esos pollitos no nacidos- dijo con saña Vanessa cuando ya todos descargaron sobre ella me empezaron a decir que lo hiciera, que lanzara el tiro de gracia sobre la frágil Rachel Berry.

Me le acerque con el huevo en mi mano, decidiendo aun entre hacerlo y no, ella hablo- Hazlo… rómpelo como rompiste mi corazón- ella estaba al borde las lagrimas pero su orgullo de no querer llorar frente a sus rivales lograba mantenerlas a raya.

-Te amaba- y con eso le estampe el huevo en la frente, viendo como caía a clara del huevo sobre su cara, mis compañeros se comenzaron a dispersar y montándose en las camionetas que nos regalaron.

Esa misma tarde mi teléfono sonó, mostraba el teléfono de Rachel, atendí no muy seguro de lo que me diría pero no me hablo su dulce voz sino la del profesor Schuester invitándonos al auditorio el viernes a las tres.

Al llegar Rachel nos dijo- Gracias por venir; luego de nuestra creciente disputa que queremos dar por terminada, decidimos que la única forma de intimidarlos es mostrarles la única cosa que no saben hacer- la miramos sin comprender y con algo de burla, ¿nosotros no sabemos hacer algo que ellos si? Eso es irrisorio- Disfruten- ella se volteo poniéndose una gorra y yo no podía quitar la mirada de sus piernas tan sexys con ese short que es tan corto que no merece ser un short sino ropa interior.

Comenzaron a hacer un número de Funk y nosotros no lo podíamos creer, eso era lo único que nunca hicimos. Ellos lo hicieron genial y al terminar con una súper nota de Mercedes, Noah Puckerman dijo- Nos vemos en los regionales mocosos

En eso me volteo a donde Vanessa y le dijo- Ellos hicieron un numero Funk, nosotros nunca hemos montado un numero Funk

Ella con la mirada perdida dice- Eso es porque somos seres autómatas sin alma

-Estoy deprimido- añadí.

...

**Muy bien listo por fin Jejeje… Bien como ven este cap. no está Like a Virgen aunque decidí dejar que Rachel si se entero por Santana de la perdida de la Big V de Finny… Como no hablare de Jesse de ahora en adelante, aunque según rumores el vuelve para un cap.; decidí narrar Dream on, un poco de Theatricallity y Funk desde su POV para mostrar lo que pensó en esa parte y además al comienzo por sugerencia de kchito2… Jejeje… igual que lo último de Jesse.**

**Proximo cap: What I did for love?... ****Que podría ser un resumen desde el piloto hasta Auditions o Journey… obvio ese tema no habla de ellos pero yo cuando lo oí la primera vez me pareció que es totalmente vigente para ellos dos pues… ¿Qué no hizo ella por amor? Hasta dar su ropa interior para que Jacob Ben Israel no dijera lo del embarazo de Quinn.**

**A los que no han visto la temporada 2 pues esperan a Noviembre están libres de leer hasta aquí pues yo comenzare con Spoilers desde el cap. 9.**


	9. What I did for love

**Recuerden que Glee y las canciones nombradas no son mías, la serie es de Ryan Murphy y las canciones de: Grease, ****Israel Kamakawiwo'ole**** Journey, Rihanna, Queen, ****Jordin Sparks****- Chris Brown, Lily Allen, ****The All-American Rejects, Madonna, David Geddes, Bonnie Tyler, Rick Springfield y ****A Chorus Line**

**Capitulo 9: What I did for love?**

**Finn POV**

Una mañana estaba en mi cuarto, sacando las partituras que ya no me gustaban cuando saque las de You're the one that I Want, el primer tema que Rachel y yo cantamos juntos y esa fue la primera que cante en publico, sin contar al ex novio de mi mamá con el que cante Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' en el patio de la casa.

**Flash Back**

Rachel y yo estábamos viendo Grease pues ella quería ver conmigo las dos películas que sacaron. Cuando empezó You're the one that I Want vi el traje de Sandy y me recordó el dia que Rachel me pidió ensayar algo y ella llego con ese mismo traje, no negare que a Olivia le queda sexy pero a Rachel le lucia mas.

-¿Rach?

-Mmm- solo murmuro en voz baja mientras tarareaba la canción

-¿Por qué te vestiste como ella el año pasado?- ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y la vi sonrojarse y desviar su vista de la pantalla

-Porque pensé que podrías interesarte en mi si me ponía esa ropa, pero tu estabas mas ocupado con Quinn y su bebe

-Rachel… sabes que yo pensaba que ese bebe era mio, y yo creía amar a Quinn pero solo por la niña. Lo que si no puedo negar es que te veias sexy- ella solo mi vio con una sonrisa y terminamos de ver la película.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estando en eso en mi radio comenzo a sonar el tema Over the rainbow que me trae recuerdos como cuando ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro mientras el Sr Schue la cantaba, ese momento no lo olvidare pues significaba que ella ahora si estaría conmigo; además fue en un momento especial porque nos quedo la esperanzas para que este nuevo año que se viene, podamos ganar las regionales e ir a las nacionales y asi continuar juntos.

Luego comenzo Don't Stop Beliving y esa canción me recuerda la primera vez que Rachel y yo cantamos en serio, además permitió que el Sr S no se fuera de la escuela para ser contador. Tuvimos suerte que él se quedara aunque entre ella y yo hubiéramos hecho un buen equipo.

En una parte cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar como ese día sentí algo en mi corazón, y si lo señale del lado correcto, ella me marco pues quería ser igual de bueno que ella, cosa que quizá nunca logre pues ella es especial y única. Cuando termine de deshacerme de las partituras que no usaría mas, tome mis cosas para ir a buscar a Rachel para ir al cine.

**Rachel POV**

Estoy en la cocina de mi casa, terminando de preparar unas galletas pues a mi novio le gustan y cómo vamos a salir hoy, lo quiero sorprender, en eso comienza a sonar desde mi iPod "Take a Bow" de Rihanna.

Ese tema lo interpreté al final de una semana de mucha tristeza pues luego de todo el esfuerzo que hice por conquistar a Finn, no lo logre y me sentí peor. Esa semana comenzó cuando fui a hablar con la consejera de la escuela, a ella le conté mi problema y me recomendó hacer actividades donde él estuviera o que hiciera cosas que a él le gustaran.

Lo intenté ayudar a que se sintiera mejor con el asunto de la asamblea del colegio donde presentaríamos Freak out, una canción muy gay si cabe la acotación (Y lo dice una chica que sus padres son gays); lo malo es que la entrenadora de las Cheerios nos atrapo usando su fotocopiadora y nos llevo a la oficina del director; mas adelante me metí en el Club del Celibato, cosa en la que no creo porque si le prohíbes a un grupo de adolescentes hormonales no hacerlo… mas lo desean, luego ese asunto me dio una idea y surgió la controversial presentación de Push it; y luego de todo esto, Finn me pide que le ayude a cantar, yo obviamente acepté y nos fuimos al auditorio un día y allí lo ayude.

En ese lugar puse en marcha otro de mis planes de conquista y antes que el que llegara puse una manta al mejor estilo de un picnic, con comida y bebidas y unos cojines para recostarse. Lo lleve hasta que hiciera el llamado "Santo grial" de los barítonos y luego el me pidió descansar así que puse mi plan en acción y lo lleve a la manta, le ofrecí Virgen Cosmos y luego de una charla donde el me dijo que yo era genial (Luego que me dijera que hablaba mucho), se me acerco para limpiar algo que había en mi labio y sin pudor le dije (A un chico con novia)- Puedes besarme si quieres

-Eso quiero- puso su mano en mi espalda y me fue guiando a uno de los cojines hasta que estuve acostada y allí fue cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso tierno, no pude evitar en un momento abrir los ojos para verlo con los ojos cerrados hace que lo imité; sentía miles de mariposas en el estómago porque el chico que me gustaba me estaba besando.

Mas luego paró y su cara se contorsionó en una de pánico y horror, me preocupé que no hubiera hecho nada malo después se paro y salió corriendo sin más nada que decir que un "No se lo digas a nadie, por favor" eso me causó mucho dolor, y sin que esta semana fuera peor el Sr Schuester me regaño y la novia de Finn entró al Club. Más adelante el le explicó porque paso eso y me conto sobre el "Cartero".

Decidí pedirle al Sr Schue el auditorio para ensayar con la excusa de que mis vecinos nos pondrían una demanda si volvían escucharme cantar pero era mentiría, solo no quería que mis papás se preocuparan por el tema que cantaría.

En eso llego mi novio y por suerte ya las galletas estaban listas así que lo invite pasar.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Luego que Finn se comiera las galletas que Rachel le había preparado ambos salieron rumbo al cine; ellos llevaban todo el verano saliendo, y ambos podrían decir que jamás fueron más felices, cada día hacían algo distinto.

Ese día verían Eat Love Pray, obvio por petición de ella pues es una comedia romántica y ella le gustaron los tráiler; mientras iban en el carro Finn puso un CD, que le regalo ella por su "Primera semana de novios oficiales" según ella porque era un gran evento, con todos los éxitos de los ochentas en materia de Rock.

Casualmente pasando por el bowling comenzó "Somebody to love", ambos sonrieron recordando ese dia y lo mal que Finn se sentía por haberla engañado; además de hablar que ella volvió porque se dio cuenta que pertenecía a un grupo y además debía admitir que la viejita de April sabia cantar.

**Rachel POV… Días después**

Finn y yo fuimos a una tienda de música y mientras yo veía los CD de musicales él veía los de rock clásico, mientras hacíamos eso en la tienda comenzó a sonar No Air. Finn y yo nos vimos y sonreímos.

Como olvidar eso.

**Flash Back**

-Buenas noticias chicos, conseguí a los de la banda para ensayar hoy

-Sr Schue no nos sentimos cómodos con esta separación- dije desde mi lugar; hace un rato pasamos un gran momento todos juntos y no nos gustaba estar separados por una competencia entre nuestro profesor y la entrenadora.

-¿Se dan cuenta? Así es como quiere Sue que se sientan- comenzó a sacar unas partituras y cuando las comenzó a repartir nos dice- Sus chicos están cantando sobre odio, literalmente, así que yo pensé en que nosotros podríamos cantar algo más amigable- me entrego la partitura y sonreí- Finn y Rachel vengan- acomodo los micrófonos en medio del salón

-Amo esta canción- dije sonriendo y mas porque la cantaría con Finn, esta es de las canciones románticas mi favorita- ok sígueme- le dije a Finn tomándolo de la mano

-No esperes por mi- solté una risa, antes Quinn había dicho algo pero no le preste atención, estaba concentrada con Finn

-Bien deben practicar esto día y noche, entre clases hasta que quede perfecto- dijo el maestro que estaba entre nosotros

-Así lo haremos Sr S, comienza- me dijo con un sonrisa

**Rachel**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)

El coro conformado por Quinn, Noah y Brittany comenzó a hacer vocalizaciones, el Sr Schue le iba dando las pautas de cómo tocar la música a los chicos de la banda pues mientras los demás cantaban.

Oooh...

Cuando llego mi turno de cantar cerre los ojos, para sentir las palabras, queria transmitir mis sentimientos.

**Rachel**

If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away

Tenia al Sr. Schue al frente que me dio una sonrisa cuando cantaba y yo le sonrei de vuelta para luego volver mi mirada a Finn.

losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh...

cuando entro a cantar finn la magia dio inicio, solo eramos el y yo cantando con el corazon, este tema es quizá el mas romantico que hemos cantando hasta ahora. Podía sentir la mirada de Quinn pasando de el a mi y viceversa, y se veía molesta.

**Finn**

I'm here alone  
didn't want to leave  
my heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

**Rachel**

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you

De cierto modo asi me sentia, mi mundo gira entorno a el porque, desde que lo conoci, solo pienso en como hacer para conquistarlo y que el me mire, y aunque su novia estuviera embarazada, yo aun estoy esperando que el me vea a mi como algo mas que su amiga.

it's so hard for me to breathe

El yo practicamos casi todos los días; como dijo el Sr Schue, un dia íbamos caminando y lo tome de la muñeca y lo lleve al salón de ensayos, era mi único tiempo para compartir con el sin que Quinn estuviera mirándome como si el cualquier momento le salieran rayos de los ojos.

**CHORUS: **  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Oooh)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you isn't there  
It's no air, no air

Mientras cantaba con Finn, podía sentir la mirada de Quinn sobre mí todo el tiempo, taladrándome la cabeza. Sobre todo en el ensayo final en el auditórium.

Got me out here in the water, so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

**Coro**

No air, air

**Rachel**  
baby No air

**Coro**

No air, air

**Finn**  
ohh...

**Coro**  
No air, air

**Finn**  
it's so hard for me to breathe

**Rachel**  
hoodoo...

**CHORUS: ****  
**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (No air)  
can't live, can't breathe with no air (No no)  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there (No there)  
It's no air, no air

**Rachel**  
got me out here in the water, so deep

**Finn**  
Tell me how you gon' be without me

Si el supiera lo que le dije al Sr. Schue antes que el llegara "Necesito alguien que pueda complementar mi voz o sino tendre que renuncias, pues no voy a desperdiciar mi talento" o algo asi. Sin el hubiera renunciado al Club.

**Rachel**  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

Eso lo resume todo

**Ambos**  
it's no air, no air

Al final el y yo quedamos cerca el uno del otro y creanme que si Quinn no hubiera estado alli yo me le lanzo encima y lo beso. Podría apostar que el sentía lo mismo que yo sobre esa idea pues sus ojos estaban fijos en mi deseando lo mismo.

Nuestra química siempre es arroyadora y eso se puede palpar en cada canción que interpretamos y mas cuando son romanticas como estas y entiendo que Quinn sienta celos por nosotros dos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí a Finn hasta que sentí como me abrazo por la espalda y me dijo- ¿estas bien? Te vi muy pensativa

-Si estoy bien, solo recordando cuando cantamos ese tema- el soltó una risa y yo añadí- En ese momento Quinn me quería matar

Cuando ya terminaba la canción el me volteo y juntos cantamos "it's no air, no air" para que luego el añadiera- Ella me lo dijo esa misma noche que la lleve a su casa- nos reímos por eso y luego de pagar por el CD que Finn le quería llevar a su mamá nos fuimos a su casa.

**Finn POV**

Rachel siempre está sonriendo y eso me hizo recordar cuando ella me pidió que fuera el co capitán con ella, y por lo tanto a tomarnos la foto juntos, yo no estaba muy seguro de eso pues sabía lo que le hacían a las fotos de los miembros de Glee Club, y por más que yo fuera el quarterback ellos no me respetarían.

Ese día Rachel me llevo al salón de ensayo donde estaban los chicos de la banda con Brad y ella me dice con una enorme sonrisa- Te traje para acá porque te enseñare a sonreír correctamente para la foto- y luego de una de sus súper sonrisas le hizo señas al baterista y el junto a los demás comenzaron a tocar mientras ella me daba las partituras.

Ella se alejo y comenzó a cantar cerca del piano y mientras cantaba se le acerco a Brad, le dio un golpecito en el brazo mientras ponía cara de molestia.

Se sentó en el piano mientras yo solo cantaba "Aaah Aaah" repetidas veces, de reojo podía ver sus piernas totalmente sexys con esa falda corta; luego se sentó con su espalda contra la mía y comenzó a movernos adelante y atrás, yo no podía evitar sonreír; esto se estaba poniendo divertido. Smile de Lily Allen es una gran canción y además la manera en que Rachel la canta me hace, sin duda, sonreir.

Luego ella se sentó en frente, me hizo sonreír levantándome las comisuras de los labios y luego a desordenarme el cabello, me hizo pararme y paso mi brazo por sobre su hombro mientras ella lo mantenía allí con sus manos. Ella comenzó a jugar conmigo al perrito luego de quitarme la partitura después me la dio y se paso para la parte de atrás de mi y un escalón mas arriba me lograba llegar y luego de poner sus manos sobre mis hombros empezar intentar ver por sobre mis hombros, ambos lo estábamos pasando de lo mejor, incluso Brad que siempre es tan serio lo vi sonriendo y disfrutando.

Rachel me saco a bailar como si bailáramos el vals y luego se separo de mí y me dio una nalgada que me hizo voltearme, ella con una mirada retadora me hizo señas para que la fuera a atrapar y yo acepte fui por ella luego que nos sentamos ella me comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y cuando finalizamos de cantar comencé a hacerle cosquillas, Woo como amo cuando se ríe, es tan tierna.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando casualmente la oí reír, mientras hablaba con mi mamá, eso me hizo sonreír, el saber que mi mamá y novia se llevan tan bien. Aunque ella yo cantamos en casi todos los temas del Club, aquí me di cuenta que ella y yo somos compatibles como pareja de canto.

**Rachel POV**

Me sentí tan feliz cuando Finn apareció por la puerta el dia de las locales cuando nos faltaba un tema para cantar todos juntos pues yo me encargaría de la balada la cual fue Don´t Rain on my Parade, y todo paso como en las películas donde el protagonista sale de la nada a salvar el dia, todos lo vimos asombrados y cuando nos dijo que tenia algo que había sacado de internet, le había sacado copias con la copiadora de la Cheerios y luego la destruyo, todos sonreímos, en especial yo pues me sentía muy mal por mi egoísmo al contarle lo del bebe de Quinn y Puck

**Flash Back**

Luego de poner las partituras en la mesa y que leyéramos lo que trajo una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y el volvió a hablar- Mike, Matt, Brittany y Santana, son nuestros mejores bailarines piensen en algo y los seguimos

-No será perfecto- hablo Mike

-No importa, será mas relajado; pero lo mas importante es que tengamos confianza en lo que cantamos, si los jueces ven eso ganaremos

-Me alegra verte aquí Finn- le dije a Finn viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Me dio una ligera sonrisa y luego miro a Jacob y le dijo- ¿puedo recuperar mi lugar?

-Claro, solo vine para meterme en los pantalones de Rachel- ante eso yo rode los ojos y voltee a ver a Finn de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Noah extendiéndole la mano a Finn

Por un momento temi que Finn se le volviera a lanzar encima, y al no tener al Sr. Schue ellos no se detendrían y nos descalificarían pero me sentí aliviada cuando Finn se le acerco lo miro desde su altura y le dijo- No- y se alejo

Quinn con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijo- Finn…- pero el la ignoro y camino hacia mi.

Levante la vista para verlo mientras el tenia la mirada baja- ¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupada por la escena anterior

-No te preocupes, todo depende de ti, tu querías el solo, la oportunidad de ser la estrella, tomala no la despercidicies- me dijo con esa media sonrisa que me debilita las rodillas; se alejo y alli me di cuenta de responsabilidad que tenia de ser la estrella y me dieron nervios.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de todo ese drama nosotros ganamos las seccionales y Finn y yo comenzamos a salir, gracias a mi canción de Don't Rain on my parade, You Can't Always Get What You Want y Somebody to love.

**Narración en 3ra persona **

Durante el verano Finn, su mamá, Burt y Kurt planearon una parrillada con la familia de Rachel, claro está para ella solo ensaladas y otras cosas no animales. Durante la parrillada Kurt, Finn y Rachel se iban turnando para poner la música, aunque casi siempre las de Kurt y Rachel eran parecidas las selecciones.

En una de esas en el de Rachel suena Gives you hell y Finn se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, Burt y Leroy (papá 1 de Rachel "El negro") tuvieron que auxiliarlo.

-Finn cariño ¿estas bien?- pregunto Carole a su hijo luego de la ahogada que sufrió

-Si mamá estoy bien, es solo que recordé algo- Rachel se sonrojo y Kurt trató, inútilmente, de ocultar su risa

-Lo siento Finn, no sabía que esa canción seguí allí- dijo ella sentada en su regazo y pasando sus manos por su cabello unas horas más tarde del suceso.

-Tranquila Rach, no me pasó nada- ella comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre lo que le paso a Finn que hubiera sido una tragedia ocasionada por ella, o sobre los males de ahogarse y que no llegue la sangre al cerebro; los que estaban cerca de ellos, es decir sus padres y Kurt rodaron los ojos o se reían de lo rápido que hablaba ella. Finn decidió pararla con un beso en los labios el cual logro su objetivo, al separarse él le dijo- Ya cálmate estoy bien.

**Rachel POV**

Recordar la vez cante con Finn Hello Goodbye me hace sentir aun mal pues entre que yo estaba muy confundida por lo de Jesse y la actitud ahora más interesada de Finn, luego de dejarme para hallar su "Estrella de Rock interna" y luego enterarme que había tenido una cita con Brittany y Santana al mismo tiempo, yo sabia que en realidad eso de la Estrella de rock interna era una mentira pues a el siempre le importo su popularidad y casi siempre escogía eso antes que a mi o al club; durante mi relación con Finn siempre fue un "Tira y afloja" entre el y yo.

Cuando el salía con Quinn yo era la que lo buscaba y lo seducía, cuando por fin logro que el sea mi novio entonces el rompe conmigo y alli es donde se complica todo pues ahora el es que me busca y me dice que, cito "No soy el chico de la tienda de música, no me dare por vencido tan rápido", eso me dejo fly, el lucharía por recuperarme, y eso quedo demostrado con la actitud que me mostro durante nuestro mash up de Madonna y aun mas con Jessie's Girl además con su actitud cuando les conte lo que me paso con Jesse y el asunto ese que me volvieron una omelette; pero de algo estoy segura y que a larga, esos altos y bajos fueron fortaleciendo nuestra relación.

…**..Otro día…**

Finn esperaba a Rachel para salir cuando veo entre las partituras de ella unas que el reconoció: Borderline/ Open your Heart, sonrió al recordar eso y cuando ella salió del baño lo vio se le acerco y le dijo- ¿Qué vez?

-Las partituras de nuestro mash up de Madonna- ella también sonrió; luego de un rato de silencio el añadió- Te lo dije

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿sobre que Jesse me engañaria?, ya lo se

-No es eso… sobre que yo haría que me amaras- ella sonrió aun mas y lo abrazo.

-Eso jamás dejo de pasar incluso en esos días

Ese día decidieron no salir pues habían hallado algo mejor, revisar las canciones que ellos habían cantado juntos; desde Run Joey Run hasta Faithfully.

Ya tarde estaban sentados juntos viendo la televisión, una película escogida por Finn cuando el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl__  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl__  
__where can I find a woman like that_

-¿lo usas de ringtone?

-Desde que me la cantaste si- el solo pudo sonreír- además tu me la dedicaste ¿verdad?- Finn solo asintió.

-Solo faltas tú por dedicarme una canción- le dijo el antes de que ella atendiera y hablara con Hiram (Papá 2 "El de lentes bajito"), el cual le dijo que llegarían tarde porque se había extendido la junta.

Cuando tranco ella le dijo- Cada canción que canto es para ti

-Si pero una que me digas "Se la dedico a mi novio Finn"

-Entonces no me has dedicado nada

-El cantarte Jessie's Girl ya venia intrin….

-¿Intrínseco?

-Esa misma… pues quien mas era la chica de Jesse, sino tu… además si lo decía sería muy obvio

-Ya la letra era muy obvia Finn- ella lo abrazo y añadió- pero me fascino verte cantarla.

Días pues comenzaron las clases. Rachel mando a Sunshine Corazon a la casa del crack donde le robaron sus partituras y las usaron de papel higiénico; y por causa de eso Dustin el Coach de Vocal Adrenaline la logro atrapar en sus garras, quitándole las posibilidades a New Directions de ganar.

Finn se fue enterando de todo eso conforme le iban contando todo eso- Deberíamos darle un código rojo y que no puede ni ver una partitura por lo que le queda de vida- dijo Kurt- Ella incluso nos dijo a Mercedes y a mí que le pagaría a Karofsky que le diera a la pobre niña un susto para no se metiera en el club… con la escusa que no quiere que nos quiten los solos, nosotros lo que más deseamos es vencer a Vocal Adrenaline y ella lo que le importa es sus solos. Deberíamos expulsarla

-¿No creen que exageran? Es decir si Rachel cometió un error pero con hablar con ella basta

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kurt. Tu noviecita se paso de la raya y nos quito el chance de patearle en trasero a los de Vocal Adrenaline y ¿tú crees nosotros queremos estar con ella? El solo pensar en eso que le hizo a la niña nueva me hace sentir que podría hacerle eso a cualquiera

-¿Qué mas voy a hacer Puckerman?- dijo el molesto y añadió- Saben yo no es que apoye lo que ella hizo, eso fue malo y me molesta que lo haya hecho pero ella no es mala persona en el fondo; ahora si la votan no solo perdieron la voz de Sunshine sino además la de Rachel que les guste o no es la mejor todos- todos asintieron muy a su pesar Finn tenia razón.

-Es verdad pero ¿Cómo hacer que aprenda que eso NO se hace?- dijo Kurt y todos volvieron a asentir.

El Sr Schue tomo la palabra -Ok ok… calmados chicos, sabemos que estamos bajo mucho estrés por lo de pero no expulsada Rachel pero si será penalizada- todos asintieron, unos más disconformes que otros pero no podían hacer nada.

Finn decidió salir y hablar con Rachel a quien le impidieron entrar para así hablar de que pasaría con ella. El camino hacia ella y cuando lo sintió cerca le pregunto asusta- ¿Qué dijeron?

-Están pensando en darte un código rojo- ella se sintió peor- Ellos están molestos y tienen derecho a estarlo, lo que hiciste estuvo mal Rachel- ella lo sabía desde que le entrego la dirección falsa; ella sentía que las lagrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, sabía también que seguramente Finn, un chico tan tierno y atento y que no es egoísta querría estar con alguien que hace aquello- Pudimos haber usado a Sunshine para derrotar a Vocal Adrenaline y ahora ellos son más fuertes.

Ella decidió voltearse y le dijo- Solo hazlo ahora- era mejor que el terminara con ella ahora, para así poder desahogarse de dos situaciones terribles

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el confundido

-Terminar conmigo- el cayo en el entendimiento, ¿ella quería terminar con él? Él lo entendía pues ya no era el quarterback y por lo tanto seguro a ella no le interesaría estar con un loser como el- OK los dos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo

-Se te olvida que ya no soy el quarterback, que ahora soy otro Glee loser- era verdad, ella no lo recordaba- De hecho tu eres la que debería romper conmigo- él le dolió eso pero el sabia que eso pasaría cuando ella se diera cuenta que salía con un perdedor.

-Jamás rompería contigo- lo dijo tan bajo que el creyó que no la escucho bien, pero luego él le dedico la media sonrisa que ella amaba por unos segundos

-Yo tampoco- no les importo estar en pleno pasillo y que los vieran, ella se le acercó, se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo beso sujetándose ligeramente de sus hombros para no caerse y en la abrazo por la cintura. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y ella volvió a su altura real

-Sabes que lo hice por el equipo- ¿Qué? de verdad Rachel es un experta arruinando momentos, era un momento tierno entre ellos y ella llega y lo arruina, fue todo lo que Finn pensó- Yo solo… Yo solo los amo a todos tanto y no quería que nadie entrara e interfiera

-Debes dejar de decir eso Rachel- ella lo vio incrédula que él no le creyera, aunque siendo franca ella tampoco se lo creía- Me importa y todo pero tienes que admitir la verdad, tu no lo hiciste porque amas al Glee Club, tu lo hiciste porque te amas mas a ti

Ella dijo como si fuera una niña- Ok- se volteo y añadió- No quería que nadie más llegara y me sacara de mi buen momento ¿ok? Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir así de fácil- Finn solo podía verla dando su discurso con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego la cara de su novia cambio a una de preocupación de nuevo- ¿Crees que algún día ellos me perdonaran?

-Van a entrar en razón- le dijo para darle ánimos a una alicaída Rachel- Pienso que pedir disculpas sería un buen comienzo- ella solo asintió; el la tomo de la mano para darle a entender que no entraría sola a la cueva de los leones pero no se movió para donde él la llevaba sino en sentido contrario- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto cuando la vio soltar su mano.

-Al Auditorio- él se mostró sorprendido- Solo necesito un tiempo a solas primero- él la dejo irse algo preocupado pero igual la apoyo.

Luego que ella cantara What I Did for love? Entro al salón donde Finn se paro inmediatamente y la tomo de la mano para que no se sintiera sola, ella pidió perdón como le dijo el pero nadie se las acepto, Rachel entendí que ellos solo estaban enojados y sabia que más calmados la perdonarían.

…

**¿Bueno? ¿Malo? u ¿horrible?... el esquema de este cap. se inspiro en una peli de la que me hablo kchito2 por MSN… Yo quería hacer uno con No Air pero la temporada dos se me vino encima con muchos mas pero aquí lo decidí poner, me había pasado lo mismo con Smile… esos dos videos me gustaron y el ultimo me pareció genial y cómico así que lo agregue aquí, además ellos son tiernos en ese y en No air me hubiese gustado hacer un Quinn POV pero estoy segura que lo hare algún día lol… espero sus comentario.**

**Próximo cap.: You are the only exception 3 **


	10. You're the only exception

**Capitulo 10: You're the only exception**

**Finn POV**

Mi expresión debió ser de total sorpresa cuando Rachel me dio a elegir entre ella y el futbol. Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento con eso, es algo que me identifica, y desde que la entrenadora Beiste me hizo por ayudar a Artie y ahora que me reincorporo por Dios sabe qué razón y mi novia me pide elegir.

Yo sé que quizá en el pasado elegí el futbol en lugar de ella o de mis amigos de club pero esta vez es diferente porque ya no me importa mi reputación, además, ella cómo se sentiría si yo le dijera que elija entre su sueño de ser estrella de Broadway o yo; e incluso algo menos futuro, no ser la capitana del Glee Club y solo ser mi novia. Seguramente me dice que si estoy loco o que si me golpeé en la cabeza; bueno eso mismo me provoca decirle.

Ella es muy importante para mí y desde que salimos ella y yo nos hemos vuelto más unidos y yo he empezado a conocerla bien, además debería saber que yo la quiero por como ella es; puede que sea controladora, mandona, que sea más baja que Quinn y que hable más de la cuenta pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán.

Ese día llegué a mi casa y mi mamá estaba allí- Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás?- ella se volteó al escuchar mi voz y su sonrisa desapareció al verme, ¿Qué paso? ¿Tendré algún moretón por la práctica?

-Cariño ¿paso algo?

-No ¿Por qué?- me estaba asustando

-Es que te veo cabizbajo, como si algo te preocupara

-Nada mamá solo es una pelea con Rachel- ella se mostró más preocupada que antes pues ella y Rachel se hicieron amigas durante el verano y al enterarse mi mamá que ella no tenía una mamá entonces ella asumió ese rol con ella y conversan de cosas de mujeres, incluso me sacan del cuarto cuando quieren hablar.

-Ven aquí y cuéntame que pasó

Caminé hasta ella y cuando me senté a su lado le dije- Bueno, ella quiere que elija el equipo de Futbol o ella y no sé si tomarla en serio; además hemos tenido peleas estos días por mis conversaciones con Santana y Brittany. Nos prometimos ser sinceros y además que jamás terminaríamos pero ella con su actitud insegura me molesta.

-Cariño debes entenderla, esto de un novio futbolista es nuevo para ella; además, Rachel te quiere demasiado para perderte y por eso ella actúa así. Me contó que muchas veces elegiste el futbol por sobre ella- bajé la cabeza- además, ella no quiere que le rompas el corazón; ella me contó lo mucho que sufrió luego que tú terminaste con ella para salir con esas dos porristas o cuando dejaste el Club por el equipo. Debes entenderla Finn

-Yo la estoy conociendo y sé que a ella le dolió eso, y no sabes cuantas veces me sentí mal por lo que hice pero Rach debe entender que esta vez es diferente, que desde que ella comenzó a salir con St James yo no me sentía bien, deseaba patear sillas o golpear la cara de él. Esa fue la lección que necesité para no volver a cometer el error de dejarla ir.

-Demuéstrale que no la quieres perder y que tus sentimientos no cambiarán por estar en el equipo y no tomes su propuesta muy enserio. Además esa es una actitud muy inmadura de ella- yo asentí, mi mamá tenía razón.

Al día siguiente nos presentamos con Toxic y fue un desastre al final, cortesía de la Srta. Sylvester; las cosas sigue mal con Rachel y para rematar, el Sr Schue me pone como pareja de baile a Santana, como si no fuera suficiente con sus dudas sobre mi reingreso al equipo de futbol ahora tengo que bailar con la, ¿Cómo es que le dice Rachel?... Ah ya Ramera de la escuela una canción sensual.

Luego de eso, al otro día, estaba en mi casillero y veo algo que me llama la atención- ¿Historia de los Estados Unidos?... Diablos no recordaba que le veía- lo volví a guardar y en eso Quinn se me acerca con su recuperado uniforme de porrista.

-Felicitaciones Finn, estas de vuelta al equipo de futbol y yo soy una porrista de nuevo, es algún tipo de simetría ¿no crees?... como todos los problemas entre tú y yo quedaron atrás creo que deberíamos volver, estoy segura que seriamos los favoritos para el rey y la reina del baile- ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Luego de lo que me hizo, piensa que volveré con ella?- Así que ¿Qué me dices?... Tu y yo ¿a las ocho en Breadstix?- su tono se fue poniendo sensual así que decidí hablar.

-Mira Quinn, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tengo sentimientos por ti- su sonrisa me hizo pensar que me estaba mal interpretando; pero era verdad, ella fue mi primera novia formal, y durante meses pensé amarla y además creí que ella era la madre de mi hija, pero lo que me hizo no se me olvida y eso es lo que me hizo perder el amor que podría tener por ella, además de cierta chica que me debe estar esperando en el salón de clases- Probablemente siempre- cerré la puerta de mi casillero pensando bien las palabras para no decir una tontería pero tampoco para lastimarla- Pero yo no voy a volver a estar contigo- su cara mostró tristeza, me dio dolor pero es la verdad- Hay otra persona y tú sabes quién es, y te pido que respetes eso. Lo siento- y me fui, no quiero hacer esperar a mi novia.

**Rachel POV**

Luego de ver la conversación que yo creé, no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa de lo que dijo Finn; yo entiendo que él guarde algo de sentimientos por ella, pues pese a todo lo que me hizo Jesse, yo aun lo quiero como un amigo y compañero y seguro si no me hubiese hecho daño quizá nos estaríamos escribiendo mails para saber cómo le va en California.

Quinn con cara aún molesta y triste se me acerco una vez que Finn se fue; caminó hasta estar a mi lado y con la mirada alzada ocultando sus sentimientos me dijo- Le dije lo que quería; él me derribó; así que felicitaciones, para qué, él realmente te ama- se fue molesta y yo sonreí y tuve que contener mis lagrimas de felicidad; ahora sabía que él no me haría daño y si lo hace es sin maldad.

Ese día decidí cantarle algo para que sepa lo que siento y que me equivoqué en ponerlo a elegir, él me hace mejor persona con sus acciones y sus palabras. Sé que no es fácil querer a una mujer tan fuerte e independiente como yo, así que debo entenderlo y sentirme feliz porque lo tengo a él en mi vida.

Le mostraría a Finn que confiaba en él y que era la única excepción en mi vida.

**Finn POV**

Estábamos todos en el salón del coro y el Sr. Schue entra diciendo- Muy bien… ¿Rachel?- dijo al ver su mano alzada, esta separación me estaba matando, ya ni nos sentábamos juntos en el salón del coro.

-Sr Schue tengo una canción preparada para la clase- dijo ella bajando la mano.

-Lo siento Rachel- pude ver su rostro de no comprender porqué el profesor le decía eso, el Sr S continuo- No Britney- ella abrió la boca para decir algo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Estoy realmente feliz que su música haya inspirado a tantos de ustedes, incluso si esa inspiración fue causada por peligrosos narcóticos, incluso creo que todos llegamos a apreciar su música y su celebridad mucho mas esta semana pero honestamente, ella no nos identifica.

-Estoy devastado no puedo creer que solo hicimos un numero de Britney- dijo Kurt de forma muy dramática

El Sr Schue rodó los ojos y en eso oí la voz que más me gusta de este club- Yo realmente iba a hacer algo de nuestra tarea original de la semana pasada "Adulto Contemporáneo" pero esto es algo un poco más "Joven- Adulto"

La cara del profesor fue de comprensión y disculpas por no dejarla explicarse antes- Oh… Genial Rachel- le hizo una señal y añadió- Bien vamos a oírlo- el se sentó y ella se paro.

-Me gustaría dedicar esta canción a mi novio, Finn- eso me hizo recordar nuestra conversación en su cuarto durante el verano, le dediqué una sonrisa para que supiera que me acordé- Me equivoqué- ¿Queeee? ¿Rachel Berry diciendo eso?- No debí tratar de controlarte- vi a todos, ella se estaba disculpando frente a todos por su actitud esta semana- Yo sólo… nunca he sido tan feliz antes- eso me conmovió mucho y deseaba ir y abrazarla para que supiera que yo sentía lo mismo- y me di cuenta que estaba intentando aferrarme a como me hacías sentir, tanto que estaba aplastándote en mis manos, como un pajarito más ahora entiendo que para que esta relación funcione, tengo que abrir mis manos y dejarte volar libremente- solo pude sonreír, jamás despegué mis ojos de mi pequeña y bella novia, pude oír algo que dijo Brittany pero no le presté atención; pude ver a mi Rachel algo incómoda por lo que dijo Brittany luego que Kurt le hiciera un comentario de los suyos; luego de otro comentario Mercedes la mando a callar y la música de la guitarra acústica comenzó.

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

Ella nunca me quitó los ojos de encima, su voz sonaba triste y me hizo pensar en todo lo que ocurrió esta semana.

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

Te equivocas Rachel, el amor si existe y yo sé que quizá no lo crees por todo lo pasó el año pasado pero yo voy a cambiar eso.

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Eso me hacía sentir genial, ella me consideraba su única excepción a lo que le había pasado en el amor.

Ohh-

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Me hizo sonreír verla sonreír

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Las chicas la acompañaron en el coro mientras ella extendía una nota y comenzó a soltar lágrimas pero no de tristeza sino que siempre mantuvo su sonrisa y sus ojos conectados a los míos.

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it.

Al finalizar me le acerque y la abrace y le di un suave beso en los labios para que sepa lo mucho que amé sus palabras y su canción, ella sonrió feliz.

Al día siguiente antes de clases, a mi casillero llegaron Brittany y Santana a hablar conmigo; estaba metido en la conversación hasta que levanté los ojos y vi a Rachel con la cabeza baja, recordé lo que paso ayer; nuestra reconciliación luego de la pelea fue en su casa, cenamos juntos vimos una película, la que ella quiso y en medio de esta, un sesión de besos, hasta que mi mamá me llamo para que fuera a buscarla.

Decidí dar por terminada la conversación sin decir nada, tengo que hacerla sentir que, podré ser futbolista, estar rodeado de bellas porristas, pero yo la elegí a ella que es más bella que todas esas porristas juntas;solo cerré la puerta de mi casillero y con una sonrisa caminé a ella, quien me sonrió al llegar a su lado extendí mi mano y ella me la tomo, se pegó a mi cuerpo y caminamos juntos con unas sonrisas en los labios.

…...

**Hey… ¿Qué tal?... fue como lo esperaban o peor Jejeje… espero que les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena y que dejen sus comentarios que tal estuvo… Le pedí ayuda a kchito2 a ver qué opinaba él como hombre sobre lo que propuso Rachel a Finn… él la mandó y yo escribí lo que me vino a la mente.**

**El próximo será… Thank you Grilled Jesus.**

**Ya saben a lo me refiero con el titulo Jejeje y si no entonces ¿Qué haces leyendo SPOILERS? Jejeje.**


	11. Thank you Grilled Cheesus

**Para los que me escriben reviews para saber cuándo actualizo, les sugiero que se abran una cuenta en la pag para así poder responderles los reviews o en el caso que no deseen esa opción entonces dejen en el review el correo o me escriben al correo, Face o Twitter que están en mi perfil y yo les respondo, porque de verdad deseo responderles pero no puedo si no tengo como contactarlos.**

**El tiempo que me tarde en subir un cap. depende de que mi beta en correcciones en ortografía y estilo pueda revisarlos y corregirlo. Tratare de subirlos lo antes posibles pero no garantizo nada.**

**Ahora si… a leer esta es la narración desde el POV de Rachel… Quizá haga uno con el de Finn en cuanto a lo del Quesus Asado.**

**Capitulo 11: Thank you Grilled Cheesus**

**Rachel POV**

Estábamos todos en el salón de ensayo cuando Finn levanta la mano y dice- ¿Sr Schue?- él le hace una señal para que hable; Finn se para, camina al frente y comienza- Tengo algo que decir- lo vi con algo de preocupación- Algo me sucedió y no puedo realmente dar detalles, pero me ha sacudido profundamente.

-Por Dios, está saliendo del closet- dijo Noah y me provocó golpearlo, ¿Cómo decía eso de mi Finn?

-Bueno, si- ¿Queeeeee? Es decir ¿Qué me hice novia de un gay? No es que sea homofóbica, pues tengo dos padres gays pero ¿Qué?- Hay un hombre que recientemente ha entrado en mi vida y- apuesto que todos están sorprendidos, hasta Kurt; además yo sé lo que pasó entre ellos con cierta palabra que dijo Finn, pero ahora sale con esto- ese hombre es Jesucristo- mi cara debió reflejar extrañeza pues Finn, hasta ahora, no había expresado nada de religiosidad, lo que para mí eso importante porque al tener dos padres gays judíos, lo cual de por sí ya es sorprendente ya que los judíos son poco afectos a los gays como pasa con muchas religiones, eso refleja que el pueblo judío, luego de tener más respeto por lo que piensen y sienten los demás. (N/A: Si hay judíos leyendo esto… Lo siento… yo no conozco la religión pues soy Cristiana- Evangélica… si cometí un error háganmelo saber).

-Eso es peor- dijo Noah y no podría estar más de acuerdo con él, por primera vez porque Noah también es judío y entiende lo mismo que yo.

-Y sé que hay otros, aquí que lo buscan también- Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír- Así que pensé que, tal vez esta semana podríamos rendirle tributo a él con música. Ya saben, rendirle tributo a Jesús.

-Disculpa uh, pero si quisiera cantar acerca de Jesús, iría a una iglesia y la razón por la que no voy a la iglesia es porque la mayoría de las iglesias no gustan mucho de los gays o mujeres o ciencia- comentó Kurt, este tema crea controversia.

-No veo nada de malo en traer un poco de la iglesia aquí. Estoy de acuerdo- comento Mercedes, ella está sentada con Quinn por lo que imagino que ella también estará de acuerdo con lo que dijo Finn.

-Yo tuve un año muy duro y busqué mucho a Dios por algo de ayuda. A mí, por ejemplo, no me importaría darle las gracias- sabía que Quinn estaría de acuerdo, aunque claro, yo también; después de todo, Dios siempre nos ayuda cuando vamos a él, y es nuestro Padre Celestial.

-Gracias ¿Por qué? ¿De que no te haya salido un bebe lagarto?- ash Santana siempre con sus comentarios inadecuados.

-Cada que rezo, me quedo dormida- rodé los ojos ante eso que dijo Brittany.

-Bueno chicos, quizá nuestras canciones seleccionadas no tienen que tratar sobre Jesús- dijo el Sr Schue mirando a Finn- Podríamos cantar canciones sobre espiritualidad.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Jesús?- pregunto Finn mirando a Noah.

-No, no tengo ningún problema con el tipo. Soy totalmente judío para Jesús, él es mi hebreo numero uno- allí me voltee a mirarlo- Lo que no me gusta ver es a la gente usando el dinero de Jesús para estropear el estilo de todos, porque a mí me parece que la verdadera espiritualidad o como quieran llamarla trata sobre disfrutar de la vida que te ha sido dada, es decir, veo a Dios siempre que beso a una chica nueva.

-Ok, ok eso no tiene ningún sentido, de hecho es estúpido- le dije haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Estas llamando estúpido al Sr. Billy Joel?- rodé los ojos- En estos momentos, me gustaría continuar con mi línea de presentar sólo canciones de artistas judíos- se paró y fue a buscar su guitarra; Finn se sentó a mi lado y mi cara pasó de molestia por Noah a consternación y sorpresa por esta nueva actitud religiosa de mi Finn, él se volvió a verme y yo aún con la misma cara, no lo presté mucha atención al frente hasta que escuché el intro de "Only the Good die Young"

Todos menos Kurt disfrutamos la presentación de Noah sobre su versión de la "espiritualidad" que, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con su punto de vista, la canción fue buena.

Al día siguiente nos enteramos que al sr Burt, el padre de Kurt, le dio un infarto, Finn estaba molesto porque no se enteró cuando pasó, pues pese a que el sr Hummel no es su padre, ahora él sale con su mamá y se ha vuelto una figura paterna. Mercedes presentó su canción dedicada a Kurt pero aun así, él no quiso nada con lo que estábamos haciendo esta semana en Glee.

Ese mismo día decidí hablar con Finn sobre su creciente amor por Jesús, pues yo espero poder casarme y tener una familia con él, es más, lo he pensado desde que lo conocí, entonces esto me preocupa pues ¿Qué tal si él decide que nuestros hijos sean del cristianismo? Yo deseo que ellos sean criados con mi misma fe, porque los ancestros de mi pueblo fueron esclavos, y no deseo eso para mis hijos. Fui a su casa y en lo que Carole me abrió la puerta se veía devastada por lo que le paso a su pareja.

-Hola Carole- la salude como siempre- lamento lo que le pasó al sr Hummel.

-Hola Rachel querida, Finn está arriba- asentí y luego que le di un abrazo para que supiera que la apoyo es su tristeza, subí.

Al entrar, Finn estaba sentado frente a su espejo y en lo que me oyó entrar, se paró hasta llegar cerca de mí, este cuarto en un principio a Finn le daba pena que entrara y lo viera con su papel tapiz de vaqueros, cuando lo vi me pareció adorable y le dije que no le diera pena, que me encantaba. En lo que estuvo cerca, le dije con voz baja y aun triste por lo de Carole- Finn, por favor siéntate- y así lo hizo de manera mecánicamente, como que sus pensamientos no estuvieran en este lugar.

-¿Estás triste por lo del papá de Kurt también?- preguntó cuando me pare a su lado.

-Si- le dije aun parada frente a él, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza- pero lo más importante es que discutamos sobre tu recién encontrado amor por Jesús y cómo me está afectado- el me vio a la cara desde donde está sentado, decidí sentarme para estar más cómoda- Quiero que esta relación sea muy larga pero necesito saber si cuando tenga veinticinco años y haya ganado muchos Tonys y esté lista para tener relaciones y bebes, estos bebes serán criados de cierta manera…

-¿No piensas tener sexo hasta cumplir veinticinco?- ignoré esta pregunta como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Quiero que mis hijos sean criados en la fe judía. Los pueblos de mis dos padres fueron esclavos alguna vez. Necesito saber que mis hijos tendrán libertad de alabar en la manera en que yo decida que es correcta- sé que soné muy controladora pero es mi manera de pensar.

-Claro, por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisita tonta que me hizo sonreír- Si, ellos deberían ir totalmente a la iglesia judía y usar esos sombreros y comer esa cosa salada anaranjada con sus panecillos- no me pude resistir a su ternura y comprensión de mis ideales así que me acerqué y con mi mano en su hombro le di un beso que él me respondió poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, luego de unos segundos, nuestros labios se separaron pero él y yo seguíamos muy cerca, mi frente contra la suya igual que mi nariz contra la suya; sus manos aun pegadas a mí, pero no tanto como cuando lo besé.

Nos separamos más o menos y puse mis dos manos sobre sus hombros y mientras me mordía el labio le dije- Vamos a acostarnos en la cama.

-De acuerdo- dijo él en shock, se veía tan lindo.

Me acostó en la cama mientras él se ponía torpemente sobre mi y comenzábamos a besarnos más intensamente y cuando él se separó algo de mi mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor para esta sesión de besos yo lo llamé- Finn- él me vio nervioso pensando que había hecho mal- Me gustaría darte algo a cambio de lo que tú me has dado- le dije con mis nariz rozando la suya, sé que esto que voy a hacer no es lo correcto por la situación que pasa su mamá, en el piso de abajo pero siento que Finn se lo merece por hacerme tan feliz al aceptar que nuestros hijos sean judíos.

Mi mano que descansa en su pecho bajó a una de sus manos que estaba en mi cintura, lentamente la fui subiendo hasta uno de mis pechos, de reojo vi como Finn miraba nuestras manos con total asombro; cuando llegaran al destino él me vio a los ojos, cuestionándome si estaba segura, yo solo le sonreí y lo besé, podía sentir cómo su respiración se aceleraba más de lo normal por nuestros besos, y no pude evitar sonreír dentro de los besos, decidí poner mi mano sobre su rostro para darme mejor acceso a sus labios y continuar besándolo.

Él apartó su rostro de mí y yo moví mis besos a su cuello, sentí sus cuerdas vocales vibrar cuando dijo algo pero no lo escuché bien pues estaba concentrada besándolo.

Días después fui con él a cantar al parque el tema "Papa, Can you hear me?" de Barbra, y le dije a Finn que esperaba que Dios lo tomara como una oración por la vida de Burt Hummel. Luego de esa noche, en el parque, la canté en el hospital, donde también estaban Quinn y Mercedes para orar por el sr Hummel pero Kurt se negó a recibirlas pues el no cree en que Dios nos escuchara.

Kurt nos cantó un tema muy hermoso que le dedicó a su padre y que nos hizo llorar a todos; casi finalizando la semana Finn canto Losing my religion y yo me preocupé, pues la fe y la actitud del lunes se vio mermada de la noche a la mañana y aunque no crea en Jesús, se que Finn sí había puesto su fe en él y me parecía extraño todo eso, y cuando le pregunté de camino a la clínica para ver al sr Hummel el me cambió el tema.

…

**¿Qué tal?... ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?... ¿dejo de subir esto tan malo? jejejeje… lo q sea déjenmelo saber, soy ojos abiertos Jejeje… bueno como vieron describí este cap. de un solo POV- el de Rachel- ya que sabemos lo q Finn pensaba por sus oraciones al Cheesus. Espero que le haya gustado este cap. nuevo.**

**El próximo es mi favorito de todos los momentos de esta segunda temporada… se llama: Don't go Breaking my Heart x Buenas ideas x Inspiración**

**Ame Duets y todo lo que paso entre ellos en ese cap. así que me esforzare para que antes del nuevo epi puedan tener los 5 caps. de esta temporada completos.**


	12. Don't go breaking my heart

**Capitulo 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

**Finn POV**

Luego que pasó la semana dedicada a la espiritualidad, sugerido por mí, el lunes llegamos al salón del coro para la asignación de la nueva tarea.

Debo decir que si bien me decepcionó el asunto del Grilled Cheesus, pues me sentía especial como le dije a la Srta. Pillsbury.

Mientras estaba pensando, cosa rara en mi, el Sr. Schue entró en el salón y nos dijo- Ok vamos a comenzar; júntense- todos se comenzaron a sentar, menos Rachel y yo que estábamos sentados ya- Siento llegar tarde chicos; estaba con el Director Figgins- se estaba sentando el profesor también mientras nos decía con cara preocupada- Malas noticias chicos, Puckerman está en el reformatorio.

-Era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Tina

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Quinn algo preocupada, pero sólo un poquito.

-Atravesó con el Volvo de su madre el escaparate de una tienda y huyó con la caja registradora- todos soltaron unas risitas; a mi no me pareció gracioso y por la cara de Rachel, a ella tampoco. Ya perdimos a un miembro de nuestro pequeño club, no podemos perder a otro, porque lo metieron preso.

-Y… y ¿Cuándo va a salir?- pregunto Rachel.

-No lo sé- dijo el Sr Schue con cara de perdido.

-Él debe ser el ser más tonto en este planeta y eso viene de mi- comento Brittany y tiene razón, considerando que eso vino de ella.

-¡Chicos!... Tengan algo de empatía- nos regañó el profesor.

-¿Por alguien que pone sus necesidades antes que las de su equipo?- pregunté molesto y continué- Necesitamos su voz y su aspecto de chico malo en el escenario- se que sonó muy gay pero es verdad.

-No podemos concebir esto como… como una crisis, es una oportunidad

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Quinn- ¿Más vergüenza y humillación?

-Para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro…- dijo el profesor levantándose y señalando a la puerta-… ¡Sam Evans!- yo no pude evitar sonreír, por fin Sam había pensado en lo que le dije sobre el Glee Club- Ahí esta

El entro trotando y dijo en tono de saludo- ¿Cómo va todo?- le tomo la mano al Sr Schue y anunció- Hola a todo el mundo. Soy Sam; Sam… Soy yo y no me gustan los huevos verdes ni tampoco el jamón- todos se quedaron callados hasta que Santana habló.

-Oh Woah, no tiene juego- la cara de Sam se decayó un poco

Decidí ayudarlo y dije- ¡OK! Esto va a estar genial- Rachel sonrió cuando hablé mientras daba un par de aplausos y me paraba en donde estaba Sam- No te vas a lamentar, por haberte unido Sam.

Cuando llegué a su lado, le palmeé el hombro y él dijo un- Ok- ahogado

-Ok Sam, siéntate aquí- le señalé el puesto justo a mi lado, mientras Rachel aplaudía con su mega sonrisa.

-Bien, preguntó al grupo ¿Qué es un dúo?- preguntó el Sr. Schue ya en el pizarrón y como siempre Rach levantó la mano pero Brittany se le adelantó hablando.

-Una manta- no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario.

-Un dueto es cuando dos voces se unen para formar una sola- dijo él, ignorando lo que dijo Brittany- Los grandes duetos son como un gran matrimonio, los cantantes se complementan unos a otros empujándose el uno al otro para ser mejores, ahora algunas personas…- el sr Schue continuo explicando lo que son los duetos y finalizó diciendo-… Y eso es de lo que se tratan los duetos. Así que esta semana quiero que se junten en parejas y canten un dúo y… como parece haberles gustado nuestro _Dueto de divas _por "Defying Gravity", estoy haciendo de esto una competencia.

-¿Cuál será el premio?- preguntó bastante interesado Mike.

-Una cena para dos, por mi cuenta… en Breadstix- Todos comenzaron a gritar y chocarse las manos.

Obvio, Rachel y yo cantaremos juntos y vamos a ganar esa cena para dos; ella se volteó a verme y me sonrió de manera que suele hacerlo cuando está en una competencia. Salimos de allí y juntos fuimos a su casillero- Bien Finn, hoy después de clases vamos a mi casa a elegir la mejor canción para nosotros; debemos ganar- dijo en tono de jefa, yo asentí de acuerdo.

Cuando iba a mi clase vi a Kurt alejarse de Sam y decir-… porque nosotros vamos a ganar esto- oh no, esto es un desastre, primero yo y ahora Sam, debo hablar con él para que no acepte cantar con Kurt; es que si Sam canta con él será la burla del equipo hasta que se gradúe. No puedo permitir que Sam desista, de nuevo, de formar parte del Club, lo necesitamos; así que debería hablar con él pero primero con Kurt.

Luego de eso, el día pasó tranquilo hasta que fui a la casa Berry con ella. Al llegar, subimos a su cuarto y yo me senté en su cama mientras ella busca su laptop y se sienta a mi lado- bien Finn, debemos buscar algo que nos complemente, pero que sea del gusto de los dos- yo asentí y la vi meterse en iTunes y puso "Duetos legendarios" y de allí salieron muchos- ¿Qué tal este?- abrió uno de Bruce- Mmmm no me gusta, es muy rock y pese a que a ti se te escucharía muy bien, a mi no y recuerda que debe ser como un matrimonio- ¿casarme con Rachel? Es una posibilidad que ella dejo asomar cuando me dejo tocarle el pecho- y ¿Qué tal este?- señaló a Elton John.

-¿Él? ¿Crees que pueda cantar algo suyo sin sonar horrible? Y no es nada con su sexualidad sino que todos sabemos que él es genial cantando.

-Tú también lo eres Finn, estoy segura que lo lograras, además yo te ayudaré a ser mejor; después de todo eso significa un dueto. Por otro lado yo creo que has mejorado mucho desde que nos conocimos- ella se sonrojo ligeramente y la abrace y le di un ligero beso en los labios

-Vamos a oírla pues- ella sonrió y comenzó a sonar:

_Umm… Don't go Breaking my Heart_

_I couldn't if I try_

Rachel y yo nos vimos y sonreímos, luego al mismo tiempo dijimos- Perfecta- ella buscó las partituras y las mando a imprimir; me dio una a mí la otra se la quedo ella y me dijo- llévatela, estúdiatela y mañana durante el almuerzo ensayamos ¿bien?- asentí- Bien ahora vamos a cenar y luego para que te vayas a tu casa.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir con Rachel a ensayar, quería ir y hablar con Kurt sobre lo que oí ayer así que cuando lo entrar a la cafetería lo aborde- No le puedes hacer eso.

-Estás exagerando- dijo con tono de fastidiado.

-Si él canta contigo, estarás poniendo un blanco en su espalda.

-Una vez más tu homofobia oculta emerge a la superficie como el contenido de un agrietado pozo- eso me molestó.

-No me digas eso; mira sé que no debí haber usado esa palabra en tu sótano pero no es como si fueras inocente- estuvimos en silencio unos segundos, sabía que Kurt entendía a que me refería, podré no conocer tantas palabras como él o Rachel pero no soy estúpido, yo me di cuenta que todo lo de Burt y mi mamá era parte de su plan- De verdad me agradas Kurt pero lo que importa es ¿recuerdas la forma en que estuviste sobre mí el año pasado?... si le hubiera hecho eso a una chica, ella hubiese pedido una orden de restricción.

-Tienes problemas con que yo sea gay, lo entiendo.

-No… en realidad no los tengo. Tengo problemas con el hecho de que no entiendas que no significa no- de nuevo el incómodo silencio.

-Solo quiero cantar con él- ya me estaba molestando con su terquedad así que decidí jugar mi última carta.

-Entonces no dejes basura alrededor de ninguno; si quieres cantar con él, te garantizo que en una semana va tener tanta porquería encima que renunciará al club… Tú decides amigo- con eso último me fui a donde esta Rachel para ensayar.

Al llegar, la vi dándoles las partituras a los músicos y esto me llevó al recuerdo de nuestro mash up de Madonna; en lo que me escuchó entrar, se volteó y me sonrió- Justo a tiempo ¿estás listo?

-Si

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que vengo de hablar con Kurt- su rostro mostró que entendía a qué me refería, pues antes que sus papás llegaran anoche con la cena, yo le conté lo que oí- sabes sobre lo que te conté ayer sobre Sam y el- solo asintió

-Bueno Finn pero relájate, vamos a cantar para que se te pase- tomó mi mano y yo sonreí de medio lado y luego en tono de jefa pero en juego me dijo- ahora a la batería.

Caminé hasta allí y el baterista no tenía buena cara; él me había contado que terminó con su novia ayer y que estaba de mal humor; y se negaba a darme las vaquetas- tenemos que ensayar y yo quiero tocar la batería; así que muévete por favor- le dije en un susurro y él asintió, algo reacio aun. Me senté y comencé a tocar mientras los violines y el piano también lo hacían; Rachel está de espaldas a mí y de vez en cuando volteaba sus ojos a mí por sobre su hombro y yo solo podía sonreírle como un tonto; cuando ella y yo cantamos juntos es como si entráramos en nuestro mundo.

Cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar ella saco su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda la tenía en su cadera, y comenzó a marcar 1, 2, 3 con sus dedos… para que yo entrar a cantar

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Finn arrancó a cantar con una ligera sonrisa, mirando a Rachel mientras toca la batería.

**Finn**

Umm… Don't go breaking my heart

Ella se voltea para verlo mientras canta y hace un gesto con la cabeza como mostrándole que es obvio que no le rompería el corazón.

**Rachel**

I couldn't if I tried

Luego dio unos pasitos de baile con una sonrisa coqueta. El cantó levantando una ceja en son de pregunta.

**Finn**

Oh, Honey if I get restless

Ella se inclinó sólo un poco al frente y con la misma sonrisita de antes canto:

**Rachel**

Baby you're not that kind

Ante esa sonrisa combinada con lo que dice la canción; el arrugo la nariz mientras le sonreía y ese gesto, en opinión de Rachel, fue el más lindo y tierno que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Finn comenzó a cantar de nuevo y ella se le puso al lado como había hecho durante el semestre pasado cuando cantaron juntos el mash up de Madonna

**Finn**

Don't go breaking my heart

Esta parte:

**Rachel**

You take the weight off me

Se lo cantó ella pasando por detrás de él y cerca de su oído; el solo la podía ver con cara de tonto hipnotizado.

**Finn**

Oh, Honey when you knock on my door

**Rachel**

Uh, I gave you my key

Ella volvió al puesto donde estaba y Finn se volteó a entregarle las vaquetas al baterista quien, prácticamente se las arranco de las manos con cara de molestia (**N/A:** No se si se dieron cuenta de esto… por eso puse lo de arriba sobre la novia Jejeje)

Luego que el baterista se sentó Finn comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ambos cantando el coro.

**Both**

Woo-hoo, Nobody knows it

Ella niega con una mano mientras con la otra se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja; y se va apartando de Finn caminando hacia atrás mientras él canta

**Finn**

When I was down

Cuando le tocó a ella cantar, ya está pegada al piano.

**Rachel**

I was your clown

Finn llega donde está ella y cantan de nuevo juntando sus voces. Sin tocarse o perder el contacto visual con su novio y compañero de dueto, ella pasa a su lado y llega atrás de Brad, mientras Finn se va por el otro lado como en el juego del gato y el ratón.

**Both**

Hoo-hoo, Nobody knows it

**Rache**l

Nobody knows it

Finn llega a donde ella esta e igual como pasó antes pasaron uno al lado del otro sin tocarse dándole la vuelta al piano

**Finn**

Right from the start

A Rachel le encanta jugar e interactuar con Brad cuando canta con Finn; como pasó en Smile que lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo cuando cantaba; bueno, esta vez ella se decidió a jugar con su cabello y se lo desordenó con una de sus manos y además dándole un golpecito, sin así desearlo a sus lentes.

Desde el comienzo ella le había dado su corazón a Finn, así que ambos sentían la canción real con su relación.

**Rachel**

I gave you my heart

Ooh ooh I gave you my heart

Ella volvió al frente del piano donde comenzó y se volteo para ver a Finn.

**Finn**

Don't go breaking my heart

Ella comenzó en esta parte a sentir la letra de la canción más personal que nunca por los recuerdos del año pasado aun a flor de piel; y con un gesto de timidez, acomodándose el cabello de nuevo tras una oreja cantó:

**Rachel**

I won't go breaking your heart

Finn se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con cara de preocupación pero sin dejar de cantar; ellos se conectaron de tal manera con esta canción que se sentía incluso más electricidad que cuando cantaban en otras ocasiones.

**Finn**

Don't go breaking my

Rachel, aún cuando ella y Finn habían unido sus voces de nuevo, continúa pensando en todo lo que pasó el año pasado.

**Both**

Don't go breaking my

I don't go breaking your heart

**Finn**

Don't go breaking my

Él se le acerco hasta estar a centímetros de ella; sus ojos nunca se volvieron a desconectar desde que él se puso al frente de ella y Finn decidió que lo mejor era tomar su mano; ella le sonrió y ambos terminaron la canción tomados de la mano.

**Both**

Don't go breaking my heart

Ooohhhh, yeaah

**Rachel POV**

Una vez que terminamos de cantar me sentía en una nube, como siempre que canto con él y pese a los recuerdos de él, rompiendo mi corazón una y otra vez, sabía que él no lo volvería a hacer, al menos no sin intención, como me di cuenta el día que cante para el "The Only Exception"; con nuestras manos aun juntas lo volteé a ver con una sonrisa coqueta mientras paso mi mano por mi cabello solté una risita y él con una sonrisa dijo- Estoy totalmente seguro que vamos a ganar esto.

Allí me golpeó la realidad de sus palabras, es decir, miren nuestro ensayo, prácticamente somos una fuerza más explosiva que las bombas nucleares lanzadas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki juntas, además somos "La Pareja" del club.

-Si lo sé- dije en shock aun pensando en todo esto de la compendia; Finn se volteó a verme algo preocupado por mi reacción tan anti yo. Caminé hasta una de las sillas frente a nosotros.

-Hey no te pongas triste, es decir, Breadstix tiene esas bolitas de carne vegetariana, ellas… están bien- me dijo el pensando que estaba así porque ese restaurant no era vegetariano, eso es lo de menos para mí, lo que me pasa es mas por cómo me estoy comportando.

-En realidad no soy una buena persona- Finn se notaba preocupado y asustado por mis palabras- Soy egoísta- él con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho comenzó a acercarse a mi hasta sentarse a mi lado- El hecho es que solo soy realmente generosa cuando hay algo para mí en ello- como cuando le conté a Finn sobre que el bebe de Quinn era de Noah.

-Sí, pero aún me sigues gustando- él estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía y pese a que me doliera es verdad; pero aun así que también fue dulce con lo último que me dijo.

-Pero tú… tu eres tan… amable y abierto- nos quedamos en silencio hasta que volví a hablar- Bueno, eso me hace querer ser mejor persona- pude ver su sonrisa de pena, en el pequeño silencio que tuvimos tomé mi decisión y con mirada y tono determinante le dije- Tenemos que perder la competencia.

Su sonrisa desapareció y mostró una cara de susto- Amo Breadstix.

-No, si realmente queremos ganar los Nacionales entonces Sam debe ganar esta competencia, ¿de acuerdo? El tiene que sentir pertenencia y… y que el equipo debe creer en él.

-Vaya Rachel, nunca te había visto de esta forma- me dijo con un tono de sorpresa y orgullo que me hizo sonreír- Estoy impresionado

-Bueno me gustaría decir- le dije bajando el tono de voz para que solo él me pudiera oír, pese a estar solos en el salón del coro- que tú me inspiras- y me le acerqué y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarnos el me dijo- Pero técnicamente, estás haciendo esto porque nos ayudaría a ganar las Nacionales- asentí ante eso último que me dijo y el continuó- lo que significa que hay algo para ti- huy golpe bajo, acabamos de tener un momento tierno y romántico y lo arruinas Finny- así que en realidad no cuenta como que estuvieras haciendo algo bueno- decidí pararlo algo molesta por eso.

-Ok, voy a ignorar lo que has dicho. Repito lo que dije antes: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que YO pierda la competencia de canto para que así el nuevo chico se quede- le dije lentamente para que entendiera el significado de que YO Rachel Barbara Berry pierda una competencia de canto a propósito.

-Correcto

**Finn POV**

Al día siguiente, decidí ir a hablar con Sam luego del entrenamiento de hoy; tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón sobre cantar con Kurt y lo que significaría para él si lo acepta como compañero de canto. No me quiso escuchar y luego de vestirse, salió al pasillo y no pasaron más de veinte segundos cuando oí dos splash y la voz de Azimio gritarle- Bienvenido al Glee Club, labios de señorita.

Ese día Mercedes y Santana por segunda vez desde que se conocen cantaron un dueto y este, espero no terminará en golpes con el otro, claro está en este no se siente la tensión del otro, podía ver que Rachel tenía cara de preocupación pues vio a Quinn bailar y disfrutar de la canción y yo también vi a los demás disfrutarlo.

-…y ya hemos comprado baberos personalizados para Mercedes y para mi- Rachel me vio preocupada y Santana añadió- porque nosotras vamos a ir…

-¡A BREADSTIX!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo y luego chocaron sus manos y el sr Schue nos advirtió de que teníamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para derrotarlas y en eso estaba de acuerdo.

Ese día Rachel y yo fuimos a su casa y ella no dejaba de caminar por su cuarto con cara de estrés- Esto es un desastre- dijo finalmente desde que subimos a su cuarto, yo estoy acostado en su cama viéndola caminar de un lado al otro, ya me estaba estresando y preocupando porque de tanto caminar podría abrir un hueco en el piso.

-¿Podría dejar los rodeos? Me estás estresando- le dije ya cansado.

-Es solo que ser "La pareja" es mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado- se puso frente a mí y continúo su discurso- Yo… Yo estoy muy confundida sobre cómo perder esto- allí tuve una idea que podría servir.

-Espera lo tengo- ella se me quedó viendo sorprendida y expectante- Recuerdas que vimos Grease y estuvo bien y luego vimos Grease 2 y me quedé dormido- ella se mostró como si comenzaba a entender mi plan y continúe- pero tu dijiste que la diferencia era que las canciones…

-Eran malas- terminó la frase conmigo y luego añadió- Si… Si queremos perder, tenemos que hacer una canción que sea mala- sonreí porque mi idea le había gustado.

-Y no sólo una canción mala, sino una canción ofensiva.

Ella dio un aplauso y grito un- ¡SIII!- y saltó a donde yo estaba, me tumbó mientras me abrazó y comenzamos a besarnos felices de la idea que creamos para lograr que los demás crean en Sam. Luego de unos minutos de puros besos, ella decidió buscar la canción y lo que presentaríamos para luego hacerla ofensiva.

Al día siguiente, Kurt se paró frente a todos nosotros y nos dijo que decidió que por ciertas sensibilidades y allí me vio a mí y también me vio Rachel que sabía todo. Ese día Kurt nos dijo que él haría su canción representando el lado masculino y femenino pero él solo o algo así y cuando dijo que lo haría con la persona más talentosa del club pude ver que a Rachel se le formó una sonrisa, pero cuando él dijo que esa persona era él, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció; y además dijo que cantaría un tema de un musical llamado Víctor/Victoria.

Durante su canción, pude ver cómo Rachel la disfrutaba igual que los demás. Luego de Kurt, cantaron Tina y Mike su dueto que fue muy cómico, pues convidaba el baile y la actuación; además, Mike lo hizo muy bien y al final todos nos unimos a cantar con ellos dos.

Más tarde, me enteré que Sam trató de besar a Quinn cuando le fue a pedir que fuera su compañera de duetos, así que fui a decirle, por petición de Rachel, que volviera a tratar pero sin meter la pata; pues ahora que Kurt se había declarado solista y Sam había hecho que su pareja mujer lo dejara sin siquiera el primer ensayo real.

-¿Intentaste besarla? Eres el mayor idiota del Glee Club- le dije poniéndome tras la bolsa de boxeo mientras él la golpeaba.

-Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, simplemente me envió esas vibraciones y esos ojos.

**Rachel POV**

Mientras Finn estaba en los vestidores con Sam, yo me dediqué a buscar a Quinn para convencerla de ser la pareja de Sam en la competencia; debía poner mis habilidades de actuación en práctica si quería que ella volviera a cantar con él.

Al final la encontré en el baño maquillándose y me le acerque- Hey Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto sin verme.

-Sobre Sam, me entere de que decidiste no seguir haciendo dueto con el- le dije acercándome a ella

**Finn POV**

-Tal vez lo mejor es que ella se retirara,- No es así, porque sino el plan que Rachel y yo tuvimos no servirá, fue lo que pensé al oír eso- es decir, si ese Puckerman sale alguna vez del reformatorio me pateara el trasero- quizá sea verdad, pero ellos no salen formalmente, es mas ni cuando ella estaba embarazada luego de los seccionales salían, Sam continuó- Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes sentimientos por ella también- claro pero son de amistad y de por ser mi primera novia pero más nada.

-No, no de ninguna manera. Ahora estoy con Rachel. Si es mucho más pequeña que Quinn y habla mucho más de lo que debería pero estoy enamorado de ella- eso lo dije de corazón y luego continué- Mira, esto no es acerca de salir con alguien amigo, es sobre ti cantando con Quinn para aumentar tu reputación musical en el grupo.

**Rachel POV**

-Mira, entiendo que tu reputación es importante para ti pero ¿No harías lo que fuera por estar en la cima en todos los aspectos de tu vida?- crean cuando les digo que esta nueva Rachel, más humana y menos egoísta me cuesta trabajo, pero si quiero que Finn se sienta orgulloso de mi y además el saber que yo hice algo bueno, es toda la motivación que necesito para no salir de aquí y decirle a Finn que no voy a hacerlo.

-Cantar con Sam no hará que eso cambie- si es dura de convencer esta chica.

-Oh, pero ganar a la competencia sí que lo hará y formar equipo con Sam es realmente tu única oportunidad- ella ya se estaba yendo mientras intentaba convencerla; cuando terminé mi oración la vi pararse.

-¿Cuál es tu visión?- pregunto volteándose a mí.

-¿Visión?- pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Si ¿Cuál es tu visión?- ella camino hacia mí y me dijo- Si yo gano significa que tu pierdes y harás cualquier cosa para que eso no pase, así que ¿Qué piensas?- ¿A eso se refería? Pensé rápido algo que decirle y que sonara convincente.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¿ok? Probablemente no nos venzas a Finn y a mí pero pensé que como la capitana, sería bueno para el equipo tener algo de sana competición para el segundo lugar- pude ver cómo ella analizaba mis palabras.

**Finn POV**

-Mira, no digo que vayan a ganar, sólo que, ya sabes, incluso quedar en segundo lugar sería suficiente para el resto del equipo- puede ver a Sam pensando mientras se sentaba en la silla de pesas.

Al rato en el pasillo me reuní con Rachel y más adelante Sam y Quinn estaban hablando; ella me tomó del brazo para estar juntos mientras desde las sombras veíamos nuestro plan en proceso.

-Hey escucha, me pasé totalmente de la raya contigo. Prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, aunque es posible que tengas que ponerte gafas para el sol cada vez que estemos juntos.

-Bien, porque pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, practicando si vamos a ganar esa cena en Breadstix.

Rachel y yo sonreímos en lo que los vimos partir y caminando ella levantó su puño y yo el mío y en señal de victoria los golpeamos suavemente, obvio, no la lastimaría.

El día siguiente ella y yo nos pusimos nuestros trajes vestidos de escolar católica y yo de cura cantado sobre el amor y pude ver que estaban todos ofendidos por la canción y lo habíamos logrado; cuando terminamos, Mike dio un aplauso y los demás se mostraron molestos; incluso Quinn dijo que deseaba golpearnos por esto y el sr Schue nos dijo que estaba decepcionado.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rachel fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-¿En serio? Estoy…- tartamudeé un poco al final pensando en qué decir y que sonara convincente.

-Shock- dijo Rachel ayudándome.

-Shock- secunde.

-Estamos… estamos en shock. Espero de veras que esto no nos cueste la competencia.

-Si.

-Ven, tomemos asiento- me dijo ella tomando mi mano y caminando hacia nuestros asiento haciéndonos los ofendidos.

En eso, Sam y Quinn se pusieron de pie para cantar; él, con una guitarra acústica. Pudimos ver Rachel y yo que quizá ellos si hacían una buena pareja, quizá ni necesitaban de que nosotros arruináramos nuestro dueto para que ganaran; todos estaban asombrados de lo bien que funcionaban juntos.

El jueves el sr Schue nos dijo que Artie y Brittany no participarían y que hoy se haría la votación.

Obviamente, voté por Sam y Quinn y sé que Rachel también, así que ya son dos votos seguros.

-Bueno, aunque al parecer casi todo el mundo votó por si mismo, incluso aquellos que no compitieron- dijo mirando a Artie- tenemos un ganador- se dio la vuelta en su silla y tomo el papel con el premio- Y los ganadores son… por dos votos…- Rachel y yo lo vimos nerviosos-… Sam y Quinn- Santana se volvió como loca y más de uno gritó un "¿QUEE?"

-¡Era mío! No, no sé cómo ha pasado esto… Increíble- dijo Rachel fingiendo decepción.

-Lo hicimos nena- le dije en un susurro mientras sonreíamos.

Esa noche, para celebrar nuestro triunfo en lograr que Sam y Quinn ganaran, fuimos a su casa y pedimos algo de carne para mí y una de esas comidas vegetarianas que son las favoritas de Rachel y vimos películas comiendo juntos.

Ella y Kurt cantaron el viernes un dueto de un mash up que hizo Rachel durante la semana y que ayer, luego de la votación, ella se lo sugirió. Además, me entere que Quinn y Sam comenzaron a salir.

…

**Sorry por la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y la uni no he podido escribir, por suerte ya lo tenía bastante adelantado y solo quedaba describir la canción que da nombre a este cap y además, mi parte favorita… La Rachel salvaje en su cuarto jejeje… espero que les haya gustado este cap y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Próximo: Lo sexy que puedo ser. **


	13. Never had a dream come true

**Bueno esto lo subo con un gran dolor, pues nuestro amado Finchel terminó de forma dramática, mas que St Berry y eso es decir mucho, y lamentablemente la imaginación me da solo para cosas tristes; así que por ahora, los episodios q van desde Rocky Horror Glee Show hasta Furt no van en planes de ser subidos pronto… me funkificaron la imaginación romántica.**

**Capitulo 13: Never had a dream come true**

**Rachel POV**

-Prometiste que jamás terminarías conmigo- le grité al que, hasta los momentos, era mi ex novio, pues si él cree que me olvidé de la promesa que hicimos a comienzos de año estaba muy equivocado.

El se volteó a verme, sus ojos mostraban un dolor que no sabría definir si es por lo que le hice, que sé que fue malo, o por haber terminado conmigo o incluso por ambas, sin embargo lo que me dijo me dio la respuesta- Nunca pensé que me harías sentir de esta manera- se fue y yo arranqué a llorar sin importarme dónde estaba, sin importarme que estaba en el pasillo de la escuela, sin importarme que me vieran, rota y devastada. Lo único que deseo es salir corriendo y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta quedar seca de tanto llorar, pero aún tengo mi orgullo y no dejaré que Santana sepa que estoy dolida.

Fui al baño y, aunque me perdí el resto de las clases, me desahogué y fui al club donde estaban todos parados alrededor del piano menos… él (a partir de ahora no diré su nombre porque me causa mucho dolor) que estaba sentido alejado de nosotros. En eso, el Sr. Schue entró con el trofeo y se acercó a nosotros diciéndonos emocionado- Felicitaciones chicos-todos aplaudieron entusiastamente, menos él y yo- No es lindo pero nos estamos mudando. ¿Entienden eso?... Yo por una vez, voy a ser feliz de tener regionales y nacionales para concentrarme- en eso él se acerco también a nosotros dando un suspiro y con cara de tristeza.

-Sr. Schue, nosotros escuchamos la noticia sobre la boda de la Srta. Pillsbury con el dentista vivo mas guapo- dijo la ramera; aunque otras palabras sean más adecuadas para llamarla, creo que esta también sirve; latina mientras él la veía de reojo caminando y yo sólo tenía mi cabeza aún triste.

-Esta bien- dijo el Sr. Schue triste, todos sabemos que él está enamorado de la Srta. P pero que ahora es la Sra. H, y el profesor añadió luego de un suspiro silencioso- No tenemos que hablar de eso. Ahora… se que hemos tenido mucho, eh… drama esta semana- dijo mirando a la ramera, a él y a mi- pero nuestra familia está de vuelta en un lugar feliz- si claro Sr. S, todos somos felices como nunca, nótese el sarcasmo en mi comentario; él continuó- y creo que deberíamos celebrarlo de la mejor manera que sabemos. Rachel… ¿Qué solo te gustaría hacer?- me pregunto y todos me vieron algo cansados y pensando que escogería algún musical de Broadway, pero yo no quería cantar, ni cuando él termino conmigo la primera vez me pasó esto de no querer cantar, pero ahora me siento terriblemente mal.

-Gracias, pero no me siento tan bien como para cantar un solo ahora- todo el mundo me vio extrañado- Me gustaría dejarlos para dos heroínas sin cantar esta semana, Mercedes y Tina- dije mirándolas sonriendo, ambas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Bueno, no me lo tienes q preguntar dos veces- todos aplaudieron felices

-Bien vamos al auditorio entonces- dijo el Sr. Schue llamando a los de la banda que estaban sentados viéndonos y esperando.

Todos nos paramos y me le acerqué al Sr. Schue mientras los demás salían- Emm Sr. Schue antes de ir al auditorio voy a pasar por mi casillero- él asintió y yo me fui.

Al llegar lo abrí y vi todo lo que me recordaba a Finn y comencé a quitarlo todo:

El calendario que hice cuando comenzamos a salir antes de conocer a Jesse… **Listo**

El collar con su nombre, señal de que ya no soy su novia… **Listo**

Una foto que nos tomó mi papi cuando fue nuestra PRIMERA cita oficial, como pareja… **Listo**

Un collage que hice con letras de revistas que dice "Por siempre" en inglés…** Listo**

Lo único que no quité fue su nombre y un corazón un poco mas abajo, quizá lo peor fue el collar, pero si no quiero sufrir cada vez que abra mi casillero o que vea mi reflejo en el espejo y saber que ese ser al que tanto amo, haya terminado conmigo.

Caminé al auditorio y allí me dieron la información de lo haríamos y que cantarían las chicas.

Durante la canción en la parte lenta no pude evitarlo pero lo vi y él a mi y la sonrisa que teníamos se fue, me es incomodo estar cerca de él o de Santana, incluso de Noah que ha cambiado con su terrible experiencia la semana pasada.

Cuando terminamos la canción, todos nos abrazamos mientras Mercedes y Tina hacían una reverencia. Luego de eso, todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Ya en mi cuarto, me dediqué a llorar más mientras iba quitando lo que me recordaba a él; mis padres estaban preocupados por mí, pero yo les repetía que estaba bien; ellos no me creían pero no insistían.

Pasaron dos semanas y yo me seguía sintiendo como si el suceso hubiera ocurrido hace dos segundos, cada vez que lo veía me llegaban recuerdos del años pasado, de nuevos veranos y de las pasadas semanas cuando el y yo estábamos juntos. Dos sábados después de las regionales estoy en mi cuarto viendo Funny Girl de nuevo, mi celular vibro y al ver el remitente sonreí.

_Hey diva, ¿Qué pasó con Finn? Desde hace semanas que llega de la escuela y no sale de su cuarto y solo se oyen golpes de batería sin ritmo… Kurt_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero le respondí:

_Terminó conmigo. R*_

Marqué enviar y a los treinta segundos recibí un: _¿QUEEEEEEE? Pero si pensé que se amaban y el me dijo que ambos prometieron no terminar jamás… ¿Qué paso?... Kurt_

_Es un cuento largo. R*_

_En la cafetería del centro comercial en 30 minutos… Kurt_

_Muy bien, voy saliendo. R*_

Tomé mi bolso y mis llaves y salí rumbo al centro comercial; al llegar me senté y pedí un jugo natural hasta que lo vi llegar con el chico que cantó el solo de los seccionales, Blaine. Al llegar, Kurt me dio un abrazo y Blaine tomó mi mano.

-Blaine, ella es Rachel Berry

-Mucho gusto, ¿tu eres la que le dio el consejo a Kurt de cantar Don't Cry For Me Argentina?- yo asentí y el sonrió- Muy buena elección, lástima que el consejo no la eligió.

-¿Consejo?- pregunté confundida

-Sí, Los Warblers no tenemos director, sino un consejo de estudiantes que eligen las canciones y quién canta, y como somos a capella no necesitamos músicos tampoco

-Me parece genial eso, yo jamás había cantado con un grupo a capella, ¿es muy difícil?

-Algo; porque no es como cantar con músicos que le dices, "Hey Soul Sister en Re sostenido" y con los instrumentos van a esa nota, en cambio los que cantamos así debemos probar hasta hallarlo- asentí mientras lo oía, Kurt fue a comprar algo para él y para Blaine mientras hablamos.

-Interesante…

-Blaine, si quieren siguen luego, Rachel y yo debemos hablar- Blaine asintió tomando lo que Kurt le trajo

-Ok, estamos hablando Rachel- y el se fue

-¿No es encantador?- dijo Kurt con los ojos brillando y sonriendo

-Si y muy simpático

-Ahora Rachel cuéntame que pasó, desde el comienzo.

Yo comencé con el hecho que Santana se soltó delante del club la verdad de su noche con él.

-Te creo, sé que no soy del agrado de nadie pero al menos pudieron decirme.

-En eso tienes razón- bajé la mirada-… no en lo primero sino en que debieron decirte

-Oh vamos Hummel, tu y yo sabemos que nadie me soporta- él no dijo más nada, así que me dedique a seguirle contando lo ocurrido; el drama de toda esta semana.

Cuando llegué a la parte de la ruptura, mi voz se quebró y lágrimas salieron al recordarlo; él se levantó y me dio un abrazo- ya cálmate- dijo con voz suave mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda hasta que el llanto pasó a ser un solo un sollozo.

-Y al final, guardé todo lo que me recordaba a él. Yo quiero que él me perdone, quizá que no volvamos, pero saber que él me perdonó, por lo que hice.

-Creo que tengo la solución- y de esa forma nos fuimos a buscar a Blaine y luego a mi casa.

El lunes, después de mi conversación con Kurt y Blaine, que me ayudo a sentirme un poco mejor, fui a la escuela y a la hora de Glee, el Sr. Schue comenzó a arreglar sus cosas sobre el piano y yo le dije- Sr. Schue tengo una canción preparada para hoy- le dije y el volteó a verme.

Cuando iba a decirme algo, Santana llegó y me dijo- ¿Qué pasó Berry? ¿Ya no te sientes triste por lo que pasó hace tres semanas?- esa voz sarcástica me provocó ir hasta donde ella y darle una cachetada pero me contuve.

-Sí, Santana, gracias por tu preocupación- le respondí cruzándome de brazos y moviendo la cabeza al frente

-Chicas, por favor cálmense; Santana, basta de molestar a Rachel- la ramera soltó un bufido y el profesor continuó- ok Rachel ¿Qué canción tienes pensada?

-Ok, antes de cantar quiero decirles que en estas dos semanas desde lo que paso con… bueno, ustedes saben, me he tomado el tiempo de pensar qué es lo mejor para mi. Verán: Mi terapista me dijo que hiciera lo posible por no sentirme mal, por no estar en un sitio que no me quieren de verdad y me he dado cuenta que aquí, en el Glee Club, realmente no me quieren y por eso, he decidido abandonar el club; será mejor para ustedes y para mi, siempre me he dado ánimos pensando que ustedes solo están celosos pero ya no más y los hechos de hace dos semanas lo demuestran, nadie se preocupa por mi, han visto que he rechazado solo tras solo y no hay nada de interés en saber de mi- vi que mas de uno bajo la cabeza con tristeza o por vergüenza no sabría decirlo, continuó- y si me voy lo que mas extrañaran será mi talento, no a mi como su amiga, yo los quiero mucho a todos- volteé a ver a las porristas- incluso a los que me han hecho tanto daño. Ahora voy a cantarles por ultima vez un tema pop del dos mil y me pareció el perfecto para esta ocasión- dije mirando a _Finn_ quien me la devolvió a medias y continúe- consigue un lugar donde saben apreciarme por mi talento y además tengo la libertad y primacía para hacer las cosas que yo desee

-Bien, escuchémosla y después debemos hablar Rachel- el Sr. Schue me dijo mientras le entregaba las partituras a los músicos

-Lo siento Sr. Schue pero no hay nada de que hablar, ya esa decisión fue tomada, me gustaría que Tina y Mercedes me acompañaran en esta canción- ambas asintieron con lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando se pararon, di la señal y el piano comenzó a sonar.

Everybody's got something  
they had to leave behind  
one regret from yesterday  
that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
how it could been, now oh might've been  
all this I know  
but, still I can't find ways to let you go

Más de uno asintió ante esa verdad; todos aquí tenemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos; Noah se acostó con la ex de su mejor amigo, Quinn salió embarazada del mejor amigo de su ex y le mintió. Al final de la estrofa mire a Finn quien bajo la vista y comencé con las chicas a cantar el coro.

**Chorus: **  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you

Esa parte del coro me hizo recordar el día que le canté "The Only Exception", que le dije frente al Glee Club que jamás había sido más feliz antes; pero no solo sentía esas palabras por él, sino también por Glee, pues antes de esto no me sentía parte de nada, no sentía que mi sueño de ser famosa llegaría, pero Glee cambió eso y me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que he ido poco a poco mejorando.

Even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby

De nuevo lo vi a el, pues pese a que terminamos y que me voy del club, el siempre seria, mi amado novio con el que compartí tantas cosas.

I never found the words to say

Es extraño esto, pero cuando deseaba disculparme con él por lo que hice o hablar con él, nunca encontraba las palabras, y eso es lo extraño pues normalmente yo tengo un amplio vocabulario pero frente a él se me nublan las palabras.

you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be… with you

Lo primero que pienso cada mañana es en él, en su voz, su calor, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su olor, sus labios, todo él; escuchar una canción de mi iPod me hace pensar en él, ya sea porque la canto o porque es su favorita o solo porque un día la escuchamos en la radio de su carro.

A mi no me importa si dejó el Club o de la ciudad pues él siempre tendrá una parte de mi se queda con él, y una parte de el conmigo

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be  
cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

Estas semanas se han pasado como si fueran años; tengo días llegado tarde porque no me logro parar temprano pues pierdo la noción del tiempo. Una razón por la que me voy del club es también porque cada vez que lo veo y luego a Santana, lo único que pienso es en lo que pasó; además, tampoco es que me sienta muy cómoda con la nueva bondad de Noah y con lo que pasó entre nosotros.

There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
how it should been, now oh might've been  
all this I know  
but, still I can't find ways to let you go

No tiene sentido seguir pensando en el pasado cuando no consigo la manera de tenerlo de vuelta conmigo. Yo se que lo lastimé con lo que le hice a sabiendas que a eso a el lo afectaba como a Superman le afecta la kriptonita. Volvimos al coro las tres chicas; mis ojos siempre clavados en Finn

**Chorus:**  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to  
a part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby

Ya a este punto, ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos; él sabe que siempre estará en mis sueños, y yo sé que, aunque no lo diga, el también sueña conmigo, lo veo en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

Podré olvidar a Noah, a Jesse o a cualquiera que pueda venir después de él, pero nunca a mi Finn. Incluso cuando salía con Jesse no podía olvidarme de el.

There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
because love is a strange and funny thing

Sonreía un poco ante eso último, pues no podía ser más cierto lo que decía.

No matter how hard I try and try  
I just can't say good bye  
no no no no

Pese a lo que todos puedan estar pensando, esta despedida es muy dura para mi, porque amo a este club, amo a mis amigos pero mas importante amo a Finn y esto me esta matando y por la cara de ellos, quienes tambien comenzaron a llorar, que ellos saben que esto no es fácil para mi.

**Chorus:**  
I never had a dream come true  
'till the day that I found you  
even though I pretend that I moved on  
you'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
you're the one I think about each day  
and I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be… with you

Al terminar el último coro, sentí que un peso se fue de mis hombros, pues esto era algo que llevaba guardando desde hace días. En silencio, caminé a mi asiento y tomé mi bolso cuando oí _su _voz

-Rachel, no te vayas. A pesar de nuestros problemas, tú fuiste la que nos animaste que ser parte de algo especial nos hace especiales y tú lo eres… ¡Vamos, Rachel!; si no te quedas, no podremos resolver nuestros problemas. Además, te vas cuando más te necesitamos y condenarías al coro por algo que pasó entre los dos y eso no es justo para el grupo. Se fue Kurt, lo cual fue doloroso. Te vas tú y New Directions dejará de existir. Además, sea como sea, sabes que yo no tendría pareja para cantar, pues en eso nos complementábamos.

-Finn no entiendes, estoy segura que ellos están así solo por la canción, en lo que me vaya se les quitará todo esto y volverán a la normalidad; sé que nadie me quiere o le caigo bien

-Rachel, no me caes mal. Ciertamente algunas veces… no, muchas veces eres insistente, pero no dudes que te… que me caes bien - dijo Finn tomando mis manos y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme.

-Yo también Rachel- me dijeron Mercedes y Tina abrazándome

-Yo también Berry- dijo Noah y pude oír a Finn soltar un gruñido de celos.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también te aprecio, a pesar de ser el ser irritante del planeta- dijo Quinn y viendo de ella significaba mucho, sin contar lo último.

El resto también me dijo lo mismo, algunos más tímidos que otros; la última fue Santana- No creas que me caes bien, pero tampoco es que te odie, solo no me caes bien

-Te creo- le dije como el año pasado cuando ella dijo que le gustaba el Glee Club y que ella no le había dado la lista de canciones a la entrenadora Sue- y gracias chicos, se que a veces puedo ser muy dramática y malcriada pero yo los quiero y respeto a todos.

-¿Eso significa que no te vas?- pregunto Artie con esperanza en su voz

-Ahora me he dado cuenta que sin mí no podrían triunfar, pues necesitan mi obvio talento, aunque permitiré que canten solos de vez en cuando- la mayoría se rieron y otros (cof cof Santana cof cof) no mostraron interés.

-Bueno chicos mucha miel y mucho amor pero debemos irnos; ya se nos acabó la hora de ensayo- todos se fueron a sus asientos a recoger sus cosas y salimos del salón. Cuando fui a mi casillero, sabía que tenia a Finn atrás de mí, pero no me atrevía a voltear a verlo.

En lo que llegué, él me tomó del hombro y me volteó suavemente- Rach- en lo que lo encaré, sus ojos se parecían a los de gato con botas de Shrek- Discúlpame por haber sobreactuado con lo que me contaste de Puck pero es que eso aún me lastima, saber que él y Quinn me engañaron…

-Tranquilo Finn, y discúlpame por haberte lastimado; no sabes cuánto lo siento… yo me pasé de la raya al besar a Noah pero estaba dolida y molesta por lo de Santana

Me volteó y me dijo- Rachel; sabes lo que significó Quinn para mí y lo que me dolió lo que hizo con Noah. Por los dos tengo sentimientos y estos continuarán porque son parte de mi vida. Tú eres diferente. Algunas veces no te entiendo y no medí consecuencias con lo de Santana. Al principio, me quise aprovechar de la situación, pues me daría fama en el equipo, pero después de hacerlo, me di cuenta del error y le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, pues realmente no significó nada para mí, pues sólo pensaba en ti

-Pero ya sabes cómo es Noah de insistente; además, me dolió que lo hicieras con Santana que siempre se pasa humillándome; si por lo menos hubiera sido con una desconocida, pero ERA ELLA y debías saber que en algún momento soltaría la lengua la muy cretrina.

-Ya no arruinemos el momento Rachel, pasemos esta página y aprendamos de nuestros errores.

-Te amo Finn, no sabes cuánto sufrí estas semanas sin ti- dije mirándolo a los ojos; él se inclinó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tambien te amo Rach y yo también sufrí mucho estas semanas sin mi chica- nos volvimos a abrazar pero esta vez pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios; al separarnos, él me pregunta- ¿Quieres volver a darme una oportunidad?

Yo asentí y le dije con una sonrisa- Me encantaría pero ya sabes, sin mas mentiras

-Prometido- y así nos fuimos tomados de la mano

…

**¿Muy cursi al final verdad?... pero que puedo hacer, esa canción me pone asi jejeje… yo la amo, la he usado en otro fic y simplemente me encanta y cuando la oi dije "Esto es perfecto para Finchel" en estos momentos tan fuertes.**

**Ustedes me dicen… ¿bien o mal? O quizá peor q mal :P**

**En el momento que vea a Finn y Rachel juntos comenzare con Rocky Horror y los que me faltan. Estoy creando un nuevo fic navideño aun sin nombre pero que será subido el dia que cumpleaños Rachel Barbara Berry (18 de Diciembre)**


	14. Lo sexy que puedo ser Parte 1

**Con este cap. retomo la línea argumental en la que me quede, es decir, en el Rocky Horror Glee Show, pero en este cap. tomare los demás episodios para hacer un resumen y de esa forma no perder la continuidad con la serie.**

**Capitulo 14: Lo sexy que puedo ser parte 1**

**Finn POV**

Luego que el Sr. Schue nos puso la tarea de montar Rocky Horror Show, del cual nunca había oído hablar, le pedí a Rachel que me explicara de qué trata ese musical que, según ella y Kurt, es algo muy provocativo para la escuela.

Ella me dijo que nos viéramos en el auditorio luego de clases para explicarme, así lo hice y ella comenzó con una boda, continuó con el accidente que tienen nuestros personajes, Brad y su prometida Janet, y llegamos a la casa del científico loco-… y luego de Time Wrap, Rif- Raf, alias Kurt nos llevaba al laboratorio Frank-N-Furter…

-No tengo idea de que ocurre en este guion y no es como la película "El Origen"- le dije sinceramente, recordando la vez que fuimos a ver esa película y que me quede "WTF?"

-Solo inténtalo…- ella siempre tan paciente conmigo y mis momentos de torpeza-… entonces nos quitamos la ropa la ropa mojada y hacemos el resto de la escena en ropa interior.

-Alto… ¿debo estar en calzoncillos?- ¿Qué clase de musical es este?, ¿de verdad debo estar casi desnudo frente a la escuela?

-Si- respondió simplemente, claro para ella es fácil, es totalmente atractiva y en ropa interior se debe ver aún más, pero yo no

-Pero… no quiero subir al escenario en frente de toda la escuela en calzoncillos- le dije, confesándole algo que nadie, ni mi madre, sabe y luego añadí- Todos verán lo que tengo… abajo- hice señas para que ella entendiera.

-Oh por favor, será con ir a la piscina- dijo ella algo exaltada, esa palabra me lo enseñó ella

-Usó una camiseta cuando voy a la piscina, le digo a todo el mundo que es por el sol…- hice una pausa y respiré profundo, preparándome para contarle a ella lo más vergonzoso y tonto que jamás había sentido-… sé que soy un atleta y va a sonar un poco extraño... pero soy inseguro con mi cuerpo- listo ya lo dije, ahora ella seguro termina conmigo, porque piensen ¿Qué chica va a querer salir con un tonto que siendo un deportista se siente así sobre su cuerpo?

Ella soltó el aire y caminó hacia mí y me dijo- Por favor solo… tienes un cuerpo diferente- me volteé a verla- yo no soy como Brittany o Santana pero te parezco sexy ¿no?- me dijo ella y claro que me parece sexy

-Si claro- le di una media sonrisa y la volví a ver

-Entonces tendrás que creerme que eres el chico más sexy de la escuela- me dijo luego de arreglar un poco mi sweeter- ¿sí?... ven aquí- y nos dimos un abrazo, su brazo libre lo pasó sobre mi cuello y yo le pasé un brazo por la cintura; luego que nos separamos. ella palmeo mi pecho y continuo- muy bien- me sonrió y se alejó, continuando con su explicación- después de eso Frank-N-Furter bajara por el ascensor…- pero no la seguí escuchando, todo lo que rodeaba mi mente era eso de los calzoncillos.

Luego de eso con Artie y Sam estuve conversando sobre el cuerpo y Sam me explicó cómo lograba mantenerse en forma, luego de eso Rachel y yo hicimos el número "Dammit Janet" y me puse algo incómodo con el comentario de Santana sobre mi escena en ropa interior y cuando Rachel me defendió pero Quinn y Santana hablaron de que los chicos hablamos de su cuerpo entre nosotros y que lo que ellas hacían no era malo.

Cuando llego el día en que teníamos que actuar con el vestuario, le dije al Sr. Schue que aún no usaré los calzoncillos, y me pareció raro que Sam pidiera unos shorts más largos porque no se sentía cómodo, y si así se sentía el ¿Cómo me sentiría yo?

La semana seguía y un día en los casilleros, luego de salvarme de las pesas, Sam me dijo que no haría el papel de Rocky.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién lo hará?

-El Sr. Schue. Metí la pata Finn, no debí decir nada sobre el vestuario pero me sentía gordo, como si tuviera grasa en ese traje dorado- ¿Qué demonios? Fue todo lo que pensé

-Pero estás en perfecta forma- él solo negó con la cabeza- espera si yo dije que me siento incómodo en ropa interior ¿también me reemplazarán?

-No, no te preocupes. Brad no tiene que verse sexy debe verse seguro con lo que es y con su cuerpo sin importar lo gordo que esté- eso me hizo pensar- a Brad no le afecta ser un fenómeno

-Si ese no es mi caso, me ducho con una camiseta

-Deja de torturarte, solo sé tú y lo sexy viene solo- Wow Sam debería hacer algo como lo que hace la Srta. Pillsbury

-Sí, tienes razón- tomé una decisión para poder sentirme seguro, pensar como Brad- No me voy a ocultar tras los músculos

-Fabuloso- hizo una pausa y luego añadió- ¿Estás insultándome? ¿A dónde vas?

-A mostrarle a todos lo sexy que puedo ser- solo lo vi asentí seguro y me fui dejándolo solo

Todo pasó tan rápido como la capacidad de Rachel para decir de memoria, la lista completa de las palabras que comienzan por "A" en el diccionario, allí estaba yo en la oficina del director con el Sr. Schue a mi lado- ¿Suspendido? ¿Por qué?

-Recorrí el pasillo en mi disfraz de Rocky Horror Show.

**Flash Back**

Ok es ahora o nunca, así que salí del vestuario con mis lentes de utilería con montura gruesa, mis zapatos deportivos y los calzoncillos, caminando por el pasillo luego que sonó el timbre.

Varios chicos y chicas me veían como si estuviera loco, yo les di una media sonrisa para ocultar mi vergüenza; oí varias chicas reírse y un chico que me vio levanto la vista y del shock se golpeo con los casilleros.

Unas chicas dijeron sorprendidas- Wow- pero no creo que sea por mi buen físico, ya allí no podía ocultar más mi incomodidad por este atuendo

Azimio y Karofsky se pusieron delante de mí y yo me detuve solo viéndolos- Wow ya no usas pañales- dijo Azimio riendo mientras yo miraba hacia abajo

-Mi abuelo llamó, quiere que le devuelvas su ropa interior- se chocaron las manos y se fueron, allí mi seguridad se fue por el caño y solo deseaba no haberlo hecho

**Fin Flash Back**

El Sr. Schue suspiró y me pregunto- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Quería sentirme cómodo con mi disfraz. No entiende lo difícil que es estar expuesto de esa forma Sr. Creí que me ayudaría a subir al escenario y cantar en ropa interior

-Voy a recomendar un mes de suspensión- el Sr. Schuester se llevó las manos a la cabeza- y escuela de verano para compensar, las clases perdidas

-¿Nos dejas un minuto a solas?- solo me levante y me fui

El profesor me dijo que consiguió que esto fuera solo una advertencia pero que no lo volviera a hacer, pues el club podría ponerse en peligro de eliminación y luego de ese desastre Rachel y yo junto a los demás continuamos ensayando hasta que el novio de la Srta. P entró regañando a nuestro director por meterse con ella cuando hicieron un trato.

Un día el Sr. S nos pidió reunirnos para decirnos que lamentaba que sus intereses personales se mezclaran con el club y nos pidió perdón a Sam y a mí en especial.

-Descuide Sr. Schue, dejarán de burlarse de mis dos días antes de la graduación- luego acordamos no hacer la obra delante de la escuela sino por nosotros y fue genial, pese a que aún no la entiendo bien pero me ayudó a ver que puedo ser sexy.

**Finn POV**

La siguiente semana al Sr. Schue se le ocurrió la idea de, otra vez, ponernos a competir, chicos vs chicas con mash-ups, pero con unas reglas que puso por Kurt, como que los chicos cantarían canciones que son de chicas y lo contrario para las chicas; y como Rachel es quizá el ser más competitivo del planeta no me dejaba ojear sus posibles listas, sus posibles trajes o cualquier cosa relacionada con eso.

Es más, llamó a Puck y Artie espías cuando entraron a "invitar"; es decir, aplicó la estrategia de chico malo que no le importa nada; a Santana y Brittany a cenar.

Cuando llegó el día de la presentación de las chicas, todos nosotros estábamos muy emocionados por ver lo que las chicas nos traían; como Rachel no le gusta hablar de lo que hace durante una competencia y como ella le transfirió ese espíritu a las chicas, ninguna comentó nada de lo que estaban haciendo, ni Brittany que suele ser tan confundida dijo nada.

Todos tomamos asiento frente a donde normalmente están las sillas, allí había unas luces azules y verdes y como el salón estaba con las luces apagadas, las lámparas le daban un mejor toque. En eso, comenzó a sonar la música y la reconocí al instante: Bon Jovi.

_Start me up _las chicas cantaron y allí me di cuenta que hicieron un mash- up con Rolling Stone y no podía creer que Rach hubiera aceptado cantar rock. Las chicas comenzaron a entrar una por una vestidas de cuero negro y con botas de tacón, todas se veían muy bien pero la que más deseaba ver a Rachel.

Ella fue la última en salir de cuarto de al lado del salón del coro y Wow, se veía totalmente sexy vestida de cuero y con esas botas que la hacían verse alta; entró cantando el primer verso del tema de Bon Jovi, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, mientras cantaba se acercó al guitarrista y pegó su espalda a la de él y pude ver una sonrisa en su cara pero en lo que vio que lo estaba matando con mis ojos, la quito rápido. Rachel se alejó de él y se puso junto con las demás a cantar y wow me dejó impactado con su baile sensual.

Ellas bailaron un poco más mientras cantaban; luego, se pararon frente a nosotros y terminaron dándonos la espalda. Todos los aplaudimos emocionados por esa gran presentación, cuando el Sr. Schue les iba a preguntar algo sobre su selección Becky Jackson entro al salón con un mensaje de la entrenadora Sylvester y el se retiro a ver que deseaba.

Luego de eso, felicité a Rachel por semejante presentación y ella me sonrió; pese a estar en esos tacones, aún era un poco más baja que yo. Esa noche después de su presentación, tuvimos una ardiente sesión de besos en su cuarto, tanto así que tuve que recordar al cartero más de una vez para no avergonzarme frente a ella-

Los chicos aun no decidíamos qué presentar, y el día siguiente, a la puesta en escena de la chicas, el Sr. Schue nos sentó en el salón del coro, su cara mostraba preocupación- Bueno espero que estén contentos, la entrenadora Beiste renunció

-Alto… ¿Qué? Eso es terrible- intervine extrañado

-No es lo que queríamos- comento Sam

-Es lo opuesto a lo que queríamos, el equipo estaba ganando- Artie dio el clavo con eso

-Entonces, mejor piensen en la forma de hacerla volver y rápido porque estoy avergonzado de ustedes, lastimaron a un gran elemento de esta escuela- oh no… ¿Esto fue por nosotros? Debe ser por lo que le dije a Sam que hiciera para enfriarse, puede ver a Rachel confundida

-Lo lamento pero ¿exactamente que hicimos?- allí está la pregunta que me esperaba que ella hiciera

-No solo los chicos- dije algo apenado

-Y Tina- termino Mike mirando a Tina que se sonrojó

-Nosotros…- me sentía realmente incómodo por decir esto pero nuestros compañeros necesitaban una explicación del porque este regaño- decidimos que imaginarnos a Beiste mientras besábamos era mejor que una ducha fría- pude sentir los ojos de Rachel sobre mí, molesta, la vi e imaginé que me iba a dar una cachetada así que añadí rápidamente- aunque… yo no lo he hecho jamás- la cara de molestia paso a asco

-No es cierto- dijo Quinn con algo de disculpas en su voz y añadió- perdón

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando las mujeres no dan nada- tenía que ser Santana- si todas nos entregáramos, el equipo ganaría- rodé los ojos ante eso

-William necesitó hablar contigo y con Noah Puckerman en mi oficina ahora- dijo el director entrando al salón y luego de eso él y Puck se fueron dejándome con una muy molesta Rachel

-Rach… por favor

-No Finn… hablamos luego en privado- dijo en tono de molestia y sin déjame hablar se paró y salió del salón, yo la seguí y pude oír a los demás recoger sus cosas para irnos.

Ella y yo nos montamos en mi carro y cuando quería hablar ella ponía su mano arriba indicándome que no hablara, oh genial, ella está realmente molesta. Cuando llegamos me dijo- vamos- y luego de apagar el carro ella me guió a su casa directo a su cuarto, yo me imaginaba ya la tortura que me haría- toma asiento- así lo hice y ella me dijo- Finn eso que hicieron no solo fue malo sino ofensivo en muchos aspectos, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ok entiendo que las hormonas pueden ser terribles y mas con sesiones de besos ardientes pero… ¿imaginar a su entrenadora mientras nos besan?... es ofensivo tanto para la entrenadora como para nosotras sus novias e incluso para Mike.

-Rachel yo no lo hice jamás, ya te lo dije, eso solo se lo sugerí a Sam porque…

-¿Se lo sugeriste a Sam?... y ¿Qué usas tu para "enfriarte" Finn Alexander Hudson?

-Yo… emm… yo recuerdo la vez que atropellé a un cartero- dije y puede sentir la rostro caliente por eso y sabía que me había sonrojado- me paso hace años cuando aprendía a manejar, mi mamá me enseñaba pero yo me distraje y lo arrollé y cada vez que quiero enfriarme uso eso.

-¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?- su tono se suavizó

-Porque pensé que te reirías de mí

-Finn eso jamás, sabes que te amo y que jamás me burlaría de ti- puso su mano sobre mi hombro y añadió- pero eso que le sugeriste a Sam, no estuvo bien, se que lo deseabas ayudar pero no está bien porque lastimaron a la entrenadora

-Lo se Rach, y de verdad no deseo que se vaya, es decir, gracias a ella hemos ganado

-Entonces piensa en una manera de solventar esto- me dijo y me di un pequeño beso en los labios como el que nos dimos luego de cantar "Don't go Breaking my Heart" y añadió- y debemos buscar la forma de ayudarte a que eso del "Efecto Cartero" no te siga afectando y que logres controlarte por ti mismo- asentí y sonreí pensando lo diferente que son Quinn y Rachel; mientras Quinn me trataba mal por lo del cartero Rachel mas bien me ayudaba.

Al día siguiente Kurt nos sugirió dos temas que podrían servirnos y nosotros los aceptamos pero no usaríamos boas de plumas ni nada de eso así que él nos dijo que usaríamos trajes color azul corbatines negros y camisa blanca.

Le pedimos a la entrenadora que fuera al salón y allí le pedimos perdón por usarla para enfriarnos y se la dedicamos, las chicas lo estaban disfrutando, luego de bailar los seis chicos nos acercamos a nuestras novias (Mike, Sam, Artie y yo), amigas con derecho (Puck) o mejores amigas (Kurt) y les bailamos solo a ella, Rachel se cubrió la cara con la manos con una sonrisa y al terminar la entrenadora dijo que le gustó y todos la abrazamos terminando así una semana más.

**...**

**Fin de la primera parte Jejeje… solo puse dos capítulos pero el próximo tendrá los demás tres que faltan. A very Glee Christmas no lo incluiré en este resumen de todos en dos partes sino que será aparte… como ven es un recuento de los momentos sexys de Finchel**

**Realmente los extraño y creo que recordar estos momentos son lo mejor para no extrañarlos tanto. La siguiente parte estará lista para la próxima semana con lo que resta.**


	15. Lo sexy que puedo ser Parte 2

**Se que dije que lo subiría la semana pasada pero ya leerán abajo que paso, por ahora los dejo leyendo el cap.… disfruten**

**Capitulo 15: Lo sexy que puedo ser Parte 2**

**Rachel POV**

La semana siguiente el Sr. Schue cayó enfermo y yo tome el control del club; como soy una de las líderes era parte de mi deber. A la hora del clases, tomé el marcador en la pizarra escribí la palabra "Yo".

-Clase en ausencia del Sr. Schuester me gustaría preguntarles a todos ¿Qué solos les gustaría oír que interprete en las seccionales?- les dije mirándolos totalmente seria.

De pronto Santana se paro y dijo- Perfecto ¿Saben qué?... ¡Déjenme agarrarla!- gritó lo último tratando de golpearme.

-Aaaaahhhhh!- fue todo lo que dije cubriéndome la cara; si me llegaba a pegar, por lo menos no llegaría a mi cara, mientras los demás la detenían; luego que Santana se calmó nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Al día siguiente, entré al salón y mientras caminaba a mi puesto- ¿Escuche algo de una sustituta?- pues estaba indignada que mis compañeros no confiaran en mis capacidades para llevar el club en ausencia del Sr. Schue, pero mi oración fue finalidad por una estrepitosa caída al piso.

La voz de Noah sonó triunfante al decir- ¡Sí! Funciona

Sin embargo yo como toda una estrella me paré, arreglando mi cabello y reanudando mi paso- Bueno al menos no caí y rompí mi talento. Estoy bien- dije lo último al ver a Mercedes, Tina y Artie aguantar, muy mal por cierto, la risa.

En eso entro la sustituta, con una sonrisa mirándonos, vi a todos expectantes y esperando que le pasara lo mismo que a mí para burlarse de ella; pero la profesora solo patino y todos nos quedamos asombrados.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Artie

-_Hola clase_- saludo en español y añadió- nada dice "_Bienvenidos_" como un piso enmantequillado- y como confirmando la oración Kurt llego y cayó justo detrás de la profesora sustituta y todos dimos un sonido de asombro y de dolor cuando vimos la fea caída de Kurt- Comencemos con las presentaciones. Mi nombre es Holly Holiday ¿Cuál es el suyo? Comienza- dijo mirando a Noah.

-Soy Finn Hudson el Quarterback del equipo de futbol- dijo el imitando muy mal a Finn, yo solo pude rodar los ojos por esa broma; Finn también lo vi algo confundido.

-Soy Rachel Berry su ruidosa, ruidosa novia- dijo ahora Santana

Luego la gota que derramó el vaso- Soy Mike Chang- dijo Brittany; puede ver a Mike asentir orgulloso

-Esos no son sus nombres ¿Saben porque lo sé?

-¿Es psíquica?- pregunto Brittany y ahora todos la vimos con "¿En serio Britt?"

-Lo sé porque acabo de ver un video donde actuaban en las regionales, donde fueron últimos- dijo con algo de burla en su voz que no me agradó- quizá sea porque las canciones eran de hace 30 años, pero…- todos nos vimos algo indignados

-Esas canciones son clásicos- dijo mi Finn y no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

-Esas canciones son increíbles pero sonaban como las favoritas de otros. No de ustedes, solo decía

-Tiene razón- wow Brittany

-No soy una maestra sustituta promedio. Quiero que hagan cosas que deseen realizar- Finn sonrió ante eso- Quiero que se diviertan nuestro fabuloso pero fugaz tiempo juntos- la vi incrédula por lo que decía- ¿Qué tal si doy la clase afuera?

-Está lloviendo afuera- dijo Mercedes

-Bueno entonces hagamos un viaje de campo a Taco Bell- todos sonrieron y dijeron a coro "¡Sí!" y añadió- ¿Deberíamos tomar un poco de Marihuana médica?- Noah la vio emocionado y Finn también, ¡ash hombres!- Ya quisiera- dijo como un deseo de verdad y otro "¡Si!" se oyó en el salón, ¿Qué clase de maestra es esta mujer?

Pude oír a Finn decirles a Noah y Kurt- es difícil no querer a esta mujer- y allí decidí intervenir

-Ok, no. No podemos perder el tiempo todo el día. Tenemos que escribir la lista de canciones para las seccionales- dije ya exasperada por la actitud tan relajada de los demás

-Tienes razón ¿Qué canciones les gustaría hacer?- preguntó y de pronto todos nos quedamos con cara de "No computa. Pregunta. No existente. En base de datos" y ella mosto cara entender y añadió- Uuuh no les hacen mucho esa pregunta ¿cierto?

-La Srta. Holiday tiene razón. La lista del Sr. Schuester es como si no hubiera escuchado la radio desde los 80's- dijo Kurt y aunque no me agrade la profesora no podía negar que tenía razón

-Él nunca escucha lo que yo digo- ahora añadió Noah.

Eso me hizo recordar lo que pasó la semana pasada.

**Flash Back**

-Sr. Schue ¿Podemos hacer la nueva canción de Cee-Lo, "Forget you"?

-Emmm… no vamos chicos debe haber un tema de Journey que aun no hayamos hecho todavía

**Fin Flash Back**

-Cee-Lo- de eso estoy hablando- yo me crucé de brazos sin creer que ella quiera hacer algo de ese hombre; pude ver como el rostro de Noah se iluminó ante la aprobación de la profesora.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué sabe usted de Cee-Lo? Porque usted tiene como, 40- dijo Santana, algo falta de respeto

-Top 40, cariño… ¡Dale!- y la música comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron bailar y cantar con la nueva profesora y yo no podía creer lo rápido que ellos se podían olvidar del Sr. Schue yo me quedé sentada molesta viendo como todos estaban disfrutando, hasta Finn.

Cuando terminaron de cantar la profesora dijo- ¡Vamos por unos Tacos!- y luego la mayoría se fue con ella.

Cuando Finn se volteó y me vio molesta se acercó despacio- Emm… Rach ¿Vienes?

-No Finn, tengo que hablar con el Sr. Schue de lo que pasó… si quieres ve a divertirte con ella- le dije molesta, quizá les parezca infantil pero no me importa.

-Rachel ¿Estás celosa de una maestra?- preguntó mirándome y ocultando una sonrisa

-N… no Finn que te hace creer eso- le dije sin verlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué mientes?... Rach sabes que eres la única para mi, mas desde que me cantaste "The Only Exception" además tiene 40 y aunque sea una potencial MILF- lo fulminé con los ojos- eso no significa que no te ame o que me guste esa profesora- se me acercó y me abrazó- además sabes que aunque el Sr Schue no nos escuche él es un buen profesor- asentí y luego nos separamos

-Gracias por tus palabras Finn y por entender mis tontas inseguridades- el mostró mi sonrisa favorita y añadí- si quieres ve a comer tacos con los demás yo voy con el Sr. Schue- el sonrió como un niño pequeño y me dio un pequeño beso antes de irse.

Luego de eso fui a la farmacia por un tapaboca, no me enfermaría como él, y de allí fui a su casa, en lo que abrió la puerta su semblante me lo dijo todo. Él estaba realmente muy mal con la gripe. Le conté lo que pasó ayer y hoy; él no se mostró preocupado por el hecho que la nueva maestra se haya ganado tan rápido a los demás chicos pues el confía en que nosotros nos sentimos mejor con él pero el problema es que la entrenadora Sue se volvió directora y ella no soporta a nuestro profesor.

Al día siguiente encaré a la mujer usurpadora en el pasillo y me preguntó si había algo que siempre deseé hacer y que no había podido. No podía mentir sobre eso, de hecho yo deseaba hacer un número de baile con un mash-up de dos canciones de "Chicago" y no podía pues el Sr. Schue no me dejaba por sus constantes deseos de que se cumpliera su voluntad así que se lo comenté a ella y me dijo- Ahora puedes hacerlo

Yo la vi con los ojos iluminados y le dije- el problema es que necesito una pareja- y ella me sonrió- ¿Usted haría esos que tengo montado conmigo?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías- ambas sonreímos y nos fuimos a ensayar y como tenía esa hora libre ella y yo nos pusimos en eso y en la tarde y con el vestuario apropiado ambas nos montamos en el escenario y cantamos y bailamos mientras los demás aplaudían y gritaban emocionados. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo con esta nueva profesora que nos estaba haciendo pasar una semana diferente.

Luego de eso al Sr. Schue lo despidió la directora Sue y cuando Mercedes tuvo problemas con un asunto con la directora nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir, uno a uno a hablar con ella para dejarlo volver y cuando lo hizo, nos agradeció lo que dijimos de él, pero luego todo volvió a como siempre cuando no pidió interpretar Singing in the rain, es un clásico de los musicales pero luego de la divertida semana que tuvimos haciendo lo que deseábamos, volver a la rutina no nos gusto mucho; pero el entendió y nos dijo que habló con la Srta. Holiday y ella aceptó hacer un mash-up con ese tema y Umbrella y montamos un número espectacular en el auditorio.

**Finn POV**

Después que Kurt, mi mamá, Burt y yo hablamos en el pasillo sobre su compromiso y los planes de una boda sencilla, mi mamá nos dijo a Kurt y a mí que invitáramos esta noche a Mercedes y Rachel para pedirles ser las madrinas de la boda junto a nosotros pero nos pidió que no le contáramos lo de la boda aun, lo que significa tampoco decirles a los chicos del club o al Sr. S.

-Rach- le dije en lo que la vi frente a su casillero- mira mi mamá me llamó hace rato, para invitarte a cenar a la casa

-¿Y eso? ¿Alguna ocasión en especial?- diablos, siempre tan… ¿Cómo es la palabra que ella me enseñó?... ah ya… intuitiva

-No, solo que no te había visto desde hace unos días

-Pero si la vi ayer

-Emm… bueno te extraña ya… ya hace horas que no te ve- ella soltó una risita

-Ok Finn… allí estaré- me sonrió y luego de eso nos fuimos a clases, yo respiré aliviado de que ella no continuara con su pequeño interrogatorio.

Ya en la noche ella llegó y al rato Mercedes y luego de poner todo en la cena; y gracias a que Rachel le dio un librito con todas las recetas vegetarianas que ella suele hacer en su casa, mi mamá le podía preparar algo que a ella le guste y además a Burt también le agradaba, aunque aun come carne; todos nos sentamos en la mesa, Rachel a mi lado y Mercedes al lado de Kurt mientras mi mamá y Burt uno frente al otro en ambos extremos de la mesa.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, antes de cenar me gustaría decirles algo muy importante y la razón por la que ambas están aquí- dijo mi mamá e hizo una pausa dramática y añadió- esta mañana Burt Hummel, el hombre que está frente a mi… ¡Me propuso matrimonio!- ambas chicas se emocionaron y fueron a abrazar a mi mamá y a ver el anillo.

-Finn ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?- me preguntó con tono de regaño

-Yo le pedí cariño que no te dijera nada y tampoco a Mercedes pues les quería pedir que sean las madrinas en mi boda junto a mi hijo y Kurt

-Yo encantada- dijo Mercedes sonriendo

-Yo también- las tres se abrazaron de nuevo y volvieron a su asiento y mientras comíamos entre Burt y mi mamá les contaron a las chicas como él le propuso matrimonio y luego Kurt conto que el seria el organizador y que quería que New Directions fuera la banda de la boda y Rachel no pudo estar más de acuerdo- Claro Kurt, mañana mismo le decimos al Sr. Schue de esto y seguro el acepta.

Después de la cena las chicas con Kurt siguieron planeando la boda mientras comían el postre que lo trajo Rachel, torta de zanahoria, y cuando se hizo un poco tarde ella me dijo que tenía que irse.

-Gracias por venir y además por aceptar ser la madrina de mi mamá- le dije camino a su carrito- de verdad significa mucho para ella

-Tu sabes lo mucho que quiero a Carole y lo buena que ha sido conmigo cuando supo lo que paso con Shelby, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- cuando llegamos ella me dio un abrazo y me dijo en lo que nos separamos- y tu ¿estas feliz por esto? Luego de todo el drama el año pasado

-Si claro, es solo que no pensé que llegaría tan rápido, pero estoy feliz por mi mamá, Burt es genial con ella y se merecen ser feliz- le dije a ella y sonrió feliz y me dio un pequeño beso y se monto en su carro- hasta mañana Rach

-Hasta mañana Finn- y así se fue

Al día siguiente, yo estaba en mi casillero buscando algo para mi siguiente clase cuando Rachel se me acercó por el pasillo- Finn necesito pedirte algo.

-Claro dime- dije caminando a mi próxima clase.

-Quisiera que ayudaras a Kurt porque estoy preocupada por él, ya que su situación con Karofsky se está saliendo de control; además tiene tiempo sin pelear conmigo por los solos, ¿Podrías pedirle que lo deje de molestar?

-No puedo Rachel

-Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo alterada

-Karofsky juega de defensa derecho, si se enoja conmigo voy a ser sacudido más veces que Jay Cutler… lo que significa que perderemos… lo que significa que Beiste va a hacer quarterback a Sam

Ella se puso frente a mí con cara de molestia mezclada con otra cosa que no reconocía- ¿Ser quarterback es más importante para ti que ayudar al chico que va a ser tu hermanastro?- terminó aun con esa expresión en su cara mirándome.

-Mira, ambos sabemos que puedo ayudarlo más si sigo en la cima- ahora fui yo el que la miro a los ojos cuando paramos y ella estaba frente a mi- Kurt va a estar bien, Rachel lo siento- ella me vio algo más triste que molesta- quiero, pero no puedo

-Nunca estuve mas decepcionada de ti- me dijo suavemente y en sus ojos vi que ella estaba totalmente… decepcionada de mi incluso tenía algo húmedos los ojos, y eso me recordó la vez en la que ella se enteró que la había engañado para volver al Club para yo conseguir la beca.

-Pero…- allí me quede con la palabra en la boca pues ella se fue sin dejarme continuar, sus palabras me hirieron; anoche hablamos de mis sentimientos sobre la boda y hoy ella está decepcionada de mi por no ayudar a Kurt con ese asunto de Karofsky; ella no entiende mi posición además si me lastiman la que después va a estar preocupada va a ser ella.

Lo dejé pasar y al día siguiente en el salón del coro y vi a Quinn con una bolsa de hielo en la mano, poniéndosela en la cara a Sam, quien parecía un panda del zoológico con un ojo morado.

-Ese chico fue un animal salvaje- comento Mike

-Manimal- dijo ahora Artie que parece que también se metió en la pelea

-Estoy tan excitada contigo ahora- comento Brittany

-¿Qué tan mal se ve?- pregunto Sam, mientras Quinn seguía sujetando la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo

-Es sexy, en realidad

Mientras Tina acariciaba a Mike en el brazo que le dolía Puck comentó- No saben cuán difícil fue para mí no meterme en esa golpiza

-¿Dónde estabas Finn?- tenía que salir Santana, y pude sentir las miradas de todos pero la que más me dolió por el peso que tenia sobre mi era la de Rachel, que me mira aun más decepcionada que en el pasillo

-Todavía estaba en el campo ¿ok?- dije a la defensiva y añadí- Definitivamente le hubiera dado una golpiza si hubiera estado allí- Rachel actuando asintió como si afirmara lo que decía pero yo sabía

-El hecho es que, no hubiera pasado contigo, Finn. Tendrías que haber liderado el ataque- me sentía mal y la mirada de Rachel y su actitud conmigo me hacía sentir peor. Ella estaba totalmente enojada conmigo.

-Déjenlo todos. No es su problema- por favor tierra trágame en este momento para dejar de sentir la decepción de Rachel- No es problema de ninguno de ustedes, en realidad, pero gracias por lo que hicieron, especialmente Sam

-En serio, un epítome de líder- comento Mike, alagando a Sam quien sonrió

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó al ojo de Sam?- preguntó el Sr. Schue mientras entraba

-Se chocó con Karofsky- explicó Quinn

-Todos los chicos. Bueno, Finn no- dijo Tina causando aún más malestar en mí y por ende también en Rachel

-¿Están todos bien? ¿Tenemos que hablar con la Directora?

-No. Metí unos buenos golpes también, así que estamos parejos y tal vez sea una advertencia para Karofsky diciéndole que se alejara de Kurt- mientras Sam decía eso, el profesor se acercó a Kurt y lo tomó del brazo

-¿Estas bien Kurt?- Él solo asintió y abrió su carpeta

-Ok chicos, tomen sus lugares tenemos una boda que preparar- otra vez los ojos de Rachel sobre mí, molesta, triste y decepcionada. Yo me siento ahora mismo como la peor persona de este mundo.

Luego de eso, ensayamos y ese mismo día, Burt fue a practicar para bailar con mamá, Kurt tomo el liderazgo de las clases pues su papá y yo no somos buenos para bailar.

El primero fue Burt que le dijo que quería bailar y él le dijo que Stairway o alguna de Buble; Kurt solo sonrió y le dijo que eso era sencillo y lo comenzó a mover adelante y atrás bailando y repitiendo "1, 2, 3, 4" y le dijo que bailara solo mientras me enseñaba a mí.

Yo le pedí que cerrar la puerta pues, para ser sinceros no me gustaría que me vieran bailando con él, y si sé que yo había dejado esa actitud luego de lo que paso en la semana "Teatral" del club pero, aun no me siento cómodo con ciertas cosas; pero al final acepté y cuando lo iba a hacer paso Karofsky e hizo un gesto con la muñeca que Burt vio y le preguntó qué pasó, él no le quería decir así que si él no lo hacia lo diría yo.

Cuando le dijo todo, Burt le dijo que había algo mas y que pensé que era una broma de el- Me amenazó con matarme- cuando oí eso, todo el color de mi cara se fue y corrí a alcanzar a Burt para que no hiciera algo peor, además aun se recuperaba de la arritmia.

Él lo golpeo contra los casilleros y Karofsky se veía algo nervioso, Kurt los logró separar y el chico se fue; Burt se me quedó viendo y me dijo- ¿Cómo diablo permitiste que pasara esto?- y de nuevo el sentimiento de decepción llego a mí, esta vez de parte de Burt.

Después de eso, decidí hacer algo para disculparme con Burt y con Rachel por ser un cobarde al no defender a mi futuro hermanastro, por no ser el hombre que decía ser, por mi familia y por mi novia, así que llamé a los chicos y a las chicas menos a Rachel; porque quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella: y les pedí montar algo para Kurt, alegando que debíamos mostrar nuestro apoyo, y yo tomé el liderazgo esta vez.

El día antes de la boda Burt y Kurt junto con el sr. Karofsky y Dave se reunieron en la oficina de la directora para hablar de lo que pasó y esa misma tarde me enteré que a Dave lo habían expulsado del colegio así que Kurt estaría a salvo.

El día de la boda, ni mi mamá ni Rachel me dejaban verlas ya vestidas con sus vestidos; las chicas usarían todas el mismo color mientras nosotros de traje con corbata la cual estaba intentando ponerme cuando veo por el espejo que Santana se me acerca y le digo riendo- Nunca aprendí a anudar una corbata.

Ella serio conmigo y me dijo- Siéntate Frankenteen- así lo hice mientras ella tomaba la corbata y me dijo mientras me la ponía- Creo que has notado que lo estás pidiendo, quiero decir, es obvio que Sam es el nuevo favorito del coro- me comentó mientras terminaba de ponerme la corbata y me ayudaba a arreglar algunos detalles de mi ropa- se está por convertir en el nuevo quarterback.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que necesitas volver a ser popular. Si fueras honesto y le contaras a la gente sobre que lo hicimos el año pasado, tu pasarías de ser no popular a el mejor en un segundo.

-Quizá, pero no puedo hacerlo.

**Flash Back**

Allí recordé que hace unas dos semanas estaba besándome con Rachel en su cuarto, una sesión de beso que ella paró de repente y me dijo- Espera- y luego se volteó para no verme a los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte: No tuve sexo con Jesse- ella se volteó para verme; por su mirada supe que ella estaba nerviosa por mi reacción; por dentro de mí me sentía súper feliz pues ella no se hubiera entregado a él y que ese sujeto luego la lastimara como lo hizo; luego ella se volteó completamente y me dijo- Yo mentí… para darte celos.

-Está bien. Sabes me lo imaginaba, por lo prudente que eres conmigo…- su cara mostró algo de molestia y aclaré antes que me gritara-… no que me esté quejando.

-Esto es mucho mejor porque ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho y podemos preservarlo el uno al otro- sus ojos se iluminaron cuando dijo eso y mi estómago se revolvió al pensar en eso y recordar que no es así, mi cerebro me decía "dile la verdad… se honesto con tu novia como ella lo fue contigo" pero no podía, no la quería lastimar.

-Asombroso

**Fin Flash Back**

Volví al salón donde estaba Santana frente a mí y le dije- Si se entera, rompería conmigo

-¿Y eso sería malo por qué…?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ella y no quiero herirla

-¿No vez que la enana es como un ancla que te hunde hasta el fondo de la Tierra de los perdedores?

-Detente Santana, estás hablando de mi novia. Creo que deberías irte.

-De acuerdo. Bueno quizá yo se lo cuente, digo si ustedes terminan seriamos libres de vernos ¿Verdad?- dijo ella, Dios esta mujer es malvada pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando oí la voz de Rachel.

-Hola ¿Qué están haciendo chicos?

-Nada- respondió Santana- yo ya me iba- agradecí que ella no le dijera nada ahorita, sería terrible armar un drama en la boda de mi mamá

Luego que la bruja se fue solo quedamos mi novia y yo, ella se volteó a verme y me dijo de una forma muy tierna- ¿No me vas a decir lo linda que me veo?

Yo solo me parece y la vi asombrado por lo bella que esta vestida, ella siempre es bella pero hoy está aún más, solté un suspiro y le dije- Te vez maravillosa- ella se mostró preocupada

-¿Qué?

-Yo…- caminé más cerca de ella y la tomé de las manos y le dije- Yo realmente te amo

-Yo también te amo- y luego de eso nos presentamos con Marry you y luego de eso Rachel y yo junto a Kurt y Mercedes nos pusimos al lado de los novios y Burt dijo sus votos, que me parecieron los más hermosos que hubiera oído jamás, y que siento que ejemplifican lo que siento por Rachel y cuando me volteé a verla ella se estaba secando las lágrimas. Mi mamá dijo los suyos y me hizo recordar lo que pasó esta semana y lo mal que se sentía de no defender a Kurt junto a los demás, pero espero que Rachel, Burt y Kurt me puedan perdonar con lo que haré hoy.

En la fiesta, Burt y mi mamá bailaron y estaba realmente impresionado de lo bien que lo hacía, Kurt le enseñó bien, y cuando terminaron el Sr. Schue me llamó para hacer el brindis.

-Gracias- le dije al chico que trajo la copa para brindar- wow…. Padrino, bueno me gustaría hacer un brindis por mi mamá por ser tan increíble. Quiero decir, sin ninguno en casa me enseñaste lo que es ser un hombre- pude ver cómo ella se aguantaba las lágrimas, y yo añadí con una risita- En el Glee Club, cada vez que dos se unen tenemos un apodo; Rachel y yo somos Finchel- ella sonrió orgullosa- Rachel y Puck fueron Puckleberry- luego su sonrisa paso a un gesto de asco y yo añadí- y hoy un nuevo equipo se ha formado "Furt"- varios se rieron y a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos- tu y yo amigo, somos hermanos de otra madre y honestamente, nadie me ha mostrado tanto como tú lo que significa ser un hombre, y en las últimas semanas , algunas cosas fueron para abajo y no pude manejarlas como debería; desde ahora, no importa lo que cueste, cuidare tu espalda ¿ok?- pude ver que él no quería llorar tenía los ojos rojos y el solo asintió a lo ultimo- incluso si eso significa te un slushie en la cara de vez en cuando- todos se volvieron a reír y le dije- montaste toda esta boda tu solo, Kurt, así que gracias- mi mamá se estaba limpiando las lágrimas- por eso en el club se reunió para hacer un pequeño número en tu honor- fui a llevar el micrófono a la mesa y le dije solo a él- vas a bailar conmigo, amigo- el negó con la cabeza como si estuviera loco y yo solo le hacía señas.

Luego de eso interprete "Just the way you are" que se la dedique a Kurt pero también a mi mamá y a Rachel. Cuando termino todos los presentes aplaudieron ante la interpretación y después la boda continuo unas horas más tarde.

El lunes Kurt llegó al salón del coro y Sr. Schue le dijo algo de un solo para el peor Kurt no se mostró interesado en eso, pero comenzó dándonos las gracias, en especial a mí y luego aviso que fue transferido a la Academia Dalton porque Karofsky volvería, lo que significa que de nuevo lo va a molestar y pese a Puck y yo le dijimos que lo cuidaríamos, el dijo que ya mi mamá y Burt ya había pagado la matrícula de la academia.

-Kurt…- le dijo Mercedes antes que Kurt se fuera

-Lo siento me tengo que ir- y allí se fue sin más.

Yo estaba molesto y triste, pero debíamos ensayar para las seccionales y ahora la competencia se pondría complicada pues, otra vez teníamos uno menos y sin el número doce no podríamos competir.

Al acercarse navidad, decidí que como esa era la primera que compartía con Rachel, debía hacerla especial así que un día que ella estaba en clase de ballet fui al centro comercial que queda cerca del estudio y empecé a pensar en que regalarle hasta que vi la joyería y caminé hacia allí. Al llegar, una señora muy amable me dijo- Si joven ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-Emm… me gustaría ordenar un regalo para mi novia que en diciembre cumple años y además para navidad- la mujer asintió y tomó una carpeta

-Aquí están lo que se manda a hacer, véalo y me dice

Solo asentí y comencé a ver las cositas; había de todo tipo pero yo buscaba algo especial; busqué por varias hojas hasta que hallé lo que buscaba y la llamé- Sra. Ya conseguí algo- ella caminó hacia mí y le dije- quiero este dije en forma de estrella, mi novia espera ser una estrella y esto es como su símbolo- ella sonrió a mi explicación

-Excelente y ¿En dónde lo quieres montado? ¿En una cadena o un collar?

-Un collar- ella tomo nota.

-Ok joven ¿Cuándo cumple años su novia? Es para tenerlo antes de esa fecha

-El 18 de diciembre- ella asintió y lo anotó

-Bien. Serían 100 dólares- asentí, yo había ahorrado parte de mi salario de cuando trabaja en la tienda de cosas para el hogar donde Puck y yo habíamos ido para pagar lo que le hicimos a los cauchos de Vocal Adrenaline, y como la Sra. Schuester me ayudó, pude quedarme a trabajar allí y así obtuve el dinero.

-Perfecto- y le entregué el dinero

-Lo llamaremos cuando esté listo.

-Muchas gracias- y así me fui a buscar a Rachel, cuando llegue ella me pregunto que había echo y le dije que fui solo a ver la tienda de videojuegos, y como es lo que siempre hago me creyó.

**Rachel POV**

La semana de las seccionales, el Sr. Schue aún no decidía las canciones que haríamos y el día que le dije que tenía el tema perfecto para mí y Finn él me dijo que primero él. Nos dijo que los que harían el dueto serían los ganadores de la competencia en la que Finn y yo decidimos perder a propósito, allí me arrepentí de no ser la típica Rachel competitiva y cuando le dije que no era justo Santana llegó con uno de sus comentarios odiosos igual que Quinn, le pedí a Finn que hiciera algo pero cuando lo hizo Santana lo llamó hipócrita, cosa que me pareció extraña considerando que la latina no debe conocer qué significa esa palabra, y luego me contó que ella y Finn se desfogaron lo cual me lastimó, pues lo menos que esperaba era que Finn me lo contara, en privado, como hice yo con lo de Jesse, y no enterarme en pleno ensayo y con mis demás compañeros del club; le pedí a Finn ir a donde la Srta. Pillsbury (**N/A: **Recuerden que en esta parte ella y Carl aun no se casan) para hacer terapia de pareja, como hicieron mis padres, lo cual se lo comenté a ella junto a Finn.

-Bueno en realidad no soy terapista pero trataré de ayudarte. Finn ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Rachel?

-No sé… yo solo… no quería herir sus sentimientos

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste con ella?... es decir con Quinn lo hubiera entendido pero ¿Por qué ella?¿Acaso es más hermosa que yo?

La Srta. Pillsbury comenta con cara algo asustada a Finn- no conteste eso

-Yo… no sé

-Es ¿Por qué ella es sexy?- le pregunté

-Si claro ella es súper sexy- fue solo lo que me dijo y antes de actuar impulsivamente, como siempre, me volteé a ver a la intermediaria entre nosotros.

-Como terapista ¿considera prudente que lo abofetee?- le pregunté aguantando las lágrimas por tan confesión

-En primer lugar no soy terapista y en segundo no lo creo… quizá debas salir indignada- y así lo hice no sin antes darle una mirada de molestia a mi novio.

Luego de eso yo, en un arrebato de ira por lo ocurrido, me puse un tirro en la boca pues el Sr. Schue no me dio mi solo o dueto y él me regañó por mi actitud, y yo le respondí que estaba furiosa y harta de varias cosas y vi a Finn y Santana molesta; Noah con Lauren del Club de Lucha y de AV para ser la que remplazara a Kurt en el club, solo espero que sea buena.

Ese mismo día estaba en el pasillo recostada de un muro viendo a Finn en su casillero cuando Santana paso a su lado le lanzó un beso y luego de eso el muy descarado se le quedó mirando, y en lo que llegó a mi ella me dijo- ¿Sabías que me invitó a salir esta noche?- eso me revolvió todo el cuerpo y deseaba poder golpearla, si no creyera en la violencia.

En eso Noah se me acerco- ¿Qué te pasa Rachel?

-Nada… ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Acaso vas a robarme algo?

-Para nada… he cambiado, durante mi encierro en ese baño, oré y le dije a Dios que si me liberaba de ese lugar sería bueno con los demás… entonces ¿Qué te pasa?- sus palabras me parecieron genuinas, uno siempre oye de esas experiencias religiosas que la gente suele tener y que luego cambian de forma de ser y se vuelven buenos así que ¿Por qué no creerle?

-Es Finn- el mostro que entendió

-Problemas de novios, lo tengo cubierto, considerando que soy el causante de ellos, ven camina conmigo- y me tendió su brazo.

Al tomarlo, me quede asombrada que se sentía diferente al año pasado cuando salía con él- ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicios? Se siente diferente al año pasado

-No, son los esteroides- lo dijo como si no fuera nada y yo solo asentí.

El resto del día lo pasé con Noah; él me acompañaba a mis clases y cuando salía de ellas, se portó muy bien conmigo y esa noche, lo invité a mi casa y luego de una conversación sobre lo que pasó con Finn y todo lo que él me hizo y dijo, él y yo terminamos en mi cama besándonos, como la última vez; debía admitir que aunque ame a Finn, Noah besa mejor: de pronto, lo mordí en el labio inferior y él se quejó pero continuó.

Existe una la diferencia entre Noah, Jesse y Finn y es que siempre los dos primeros me consideraban sexy y no solo me lo decían sino que me lo hacían sentir con sus besos y gestos, y cuando le dije a Noah lo me contestó Finn sobre Santana, él me dijo que yo era una judía sexy y que él siempre lo opinó pero mi forma de ser lo repelía, eso me hizo sentir mejor y quizá por eso él y yo terminamos en la cama besándonos; y en cambio Finn jamás me lo dijo, siempre le hacía más caso a lo que decía Santana que a mis sentimientos.

En un momento Noah se separó de mí y me asusté pues pensé que lo había mordido de nuevo, y él me dijo que no iba a continuar y que no le podía hacer de nuevo esto a Finn y se fue de mi casa.

Al día siguiente, estaba en el auditorio golpeando teclas del piano cuando Kurt me llegó a pedir consejos para un solo y me dijo el tema de Titanic y yo le dije que no, que debía ser algo más personal como la gran Don't Cry for my Argentina de la obra Evita; y el sonrió al entender a que me refería.

Yo la canté con más emoción que de costumbre, estaba muy emocional con todo esto y hasta lloré; luego de eso, Kurt se fue y yo me retiré a mi siguiente clase. Los ensayos continuaron, para mí era muy incómodo estar en el mismo cuarto que Finn y Santana pero debía demostrar ser una profesional y no dejar que me vida personal interfieran en mi vida de cantante, así que considere esto como la máxima prueba de actuación de mi vida hasta ahora.

El día de las seccionales el Sr. Schue se enteró que la Srta. P no iba a ir pues su novio la llevaría a Las Vegas; yo, con la molestia aun a flor de piel, le dije en modo sarcástico para irnos; y luego de unas horas de viaje llegamos al mismo lugar de las seccionales pasadas y mientras esperábamos a cambiarnos e ir a escuchar a los Hipsters, Lauren se antojó de un caramelo y me mandaron a mí, para ver si me relajaba pero no funcionó y terminé pagando mi rabia con el vendedor. Kurt llamó mi atención y le pregunté cómo le había ido y me dijo que no lo había logrado, yo tuve mi momento "Rachel Berry- Egoísta" pero lo superé y le pregunté si nos extraña y él me dijo que si, luego le conté lo de Finn y Santana y me dijo- ¿No lo sabías?- y un chico de cabello negro llegó para decirle que se fuera al Backstage para prepararse.

Yo me iba muriendo ¿Él lo sabía?... ¿el idiota de Finn le contó a él antes que a mí?... pero no le pude preguntar a Finn pues fuimos a ver a los primeros competidores que eran el grupo de viejitos del que el Sr. Schue nos habló; para mi desgracia me tocó sentarme al lado de Finn, pero lo tuve que superar.

Luego, llegó el de Kurt y pese a ser parte de "los instrumentos" lo insté a que sonriera; todos estábamos orgullosos de él, pese a ser nuestra competencia. Cuando terminaron, nosotros los aplaudimos y entre Mercedes y yo hicimos que el público los aplaudiera de pie; y después de todo esto a nosotros nos tocó ir al Green room para prepararnos y allí lo enfrente.

-¿Se lo contaste a Kurt?- le grité apenas entramos al salón

-Si- dijo él bajando la mirada

-¿Lo de Santana y Finn? Ya yo lo sabía- dijo Mercedes

-Yo también, me lo contó Mercedes o creo que fue Puck- dijo Quinn

-¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?- dije molesta

-Si, pero no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos ninguno de tus dramas- dijo Mercedes y yo me preguntaba ¿Dónde está la familia que según ella éramos?

-Acéptalo, no le agradas a nadie, todos estaban fingiendo que le agradabas- dijo ahora la lengua viperina de Santana

-Eso no es verdad… a mí me agrada- dijo Noah

-El mejor Green room de todos- oí a Lauren murmurar y rodé los ojos

-Están listos chicos

-No Sr. Schuester… no me voy a subir al escenario con el- señale a Finn

-Ni yo- dijo Tina

-Basta chicos… ustedes no recuerdan que el año pasado ustedes llegaron aquí sin nada y se las ingeniaron para ganar. No me importa si están molestos los unos a los otros pero deben superarlo para poder cantar allí arriba- el tenia razón así que todos nos fuimos al detrás del escenario menos Ken y Barbie que se fueron al pasillo detrás de los puestos para hacer nuestra típica entrada.

Nuestra presentación fue lo máximo, y Mike y Brittany se lucieron bailando; y cuando anunciaron el empate entre nosotros y los Walblers instintivamente abracé a Finn; realmente nuestra presentación me había hecho sentir lo que me hizo querer a Finn y lo que significaba para mí.

Luego de eso el fin de semana lo pasé sola pensando y el lunes Finn y yo hablamos- y yo le dije al Sr. Schue que ser parte de algo especial te hacía especial, y creo que perdí algo de eso en estos días.

-¿Crees que somos parte de algo especial? ¿Tu y yo?- solo asentí, y él me acaricio los brazos y me dijo- Te amo- y nos abrazamos; luego el añadió- No más mentiras ¿ok?

Yo asentí y le dije- hay algo que debo decirte Finn- y le conté lo que paso entre Noah y yo, pude ver como su rostro se contrajo de la preocupación a la rabia en un segundo- fue una estupidez, lo siento

-Tú sabías que esto me lastimó cuando pasó- me dijo con la voz rota

-Pero… ¿Esto no cancela lo que hiciste con Santana?

-Eso fue cuando nosotros no salíamos, sabes lo sensible que soy con eso

-Creo que debemos ir al otra sesión de pareja con la Srta. Pillsbury- dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No puedes hacer una sesión de parejas sino eres una pareja- ¿Qué? Fue todo lo que pensé

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- le dije casi gritando y sin poder creérmelo, el solo se me quedó mirando y le dije- tú dijiste que jamás terminarías conmigo

Él, con dolor en su cara, me dijo- jamás pensé que me harías sentir así- y se fue dejándome sola en el pasillo, llorando. Traté de calmarme pero no podía y pase gran parte de la tarde llorando; a la hora de Glee fui al salón y allí el Sr. Schue nos felicitó y luego de eso me preguntó qué solo quería hacer pero me negué, no me sentía como para cantar algo, así que propuse a Tina y Mercedes.

Antes de ir al auditorio fui a quitarme el collar con el nombre de él y varias cosas con su nombre o su cara, no quería sufrir más viéndolas y recordar lo que paso.

…

**¿Qué opinan?... Se que los epis 7 y 8 no tienen nada sexy en su esencia, como si los anteriores que narre de esta mini saga de momentos sexys pero debía meterlos para no perder el hilo de la trama… no me puse a detallar los diálogos de Special Education por dos razones:**

**Una, y la mas importante, porque se me borro lo que había escrito y no tenia internet en mi casa, y cuando lo iba a mandar a mi amigo Héctor (kchito2) para que lo corrigiera, me de cuanta de esto y ya no podía escribirlos viendo el epi… pero para mi desgracia, en este caso particular, tengo buena memoria y recordé la mayoría aunque algo parafraseados.**

**Dos, como no me gusta este epi no lo quería volver a ver, así q sorry si no es tan preciso como siempre pero buee… aquí puse algo que se supo en Silly love songs que fue lo del collar de Finn para Rachel.**

**Próximo cap.: La estrella perdida.**

**El titulo lo tenía entre ceja y ceja desde que comencé con este fic de nuevo. Será basado en lo ocurrido en Navidad. Espero poder tener lo más pronto posible, por suerte podre escribir libremente por una semana sin clases gracias al carnaval y al final de este semestre en la universidad; de todos modos les puse un cap. bastante largo para que no digan que los dejo desamparados jejeje. Nos estamos leyendo**


	16. La estrella perdida

**Capitulo 16: La estrella perdida**

******Finn POV**

******Navidad 2009**

New Directions gano las seccionales pese a todo pronóstico y pese a todos los planes de la entrenadora Sylvester pero ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? Ah ya se... Porque la bebita que pensaba que era mía, no lo es, sino de Noah "Traidor" Puckerman... Mi supuesto mejor amigo, mi supuesto Bro.

El Sr. Schue me convenció de ayudar al equipo que estaba mal y que solo yo podía desde que a él lo sacaron del club por dormir en un colchón que nos dieron como un pago, y lo hice teniendo que calarme la cara de "culpa" y las lagrimas de cocodrilo de mi ex novia y de Puck, pero lo hice por el equipo y ganamos.

Este vacío que siento, espero no volver a sentirlo jamás, y aunque Rachel me ayudó a superarlo jamás deseo volver a sentirlo.

**Navidad 2010**

Aquí estoy, en el cuarto recordando la Navidad pasada, pues mi ahora nueva ex novia me hizo sentir el mismo vacío que la otra causó.

Rachel Berry, la chica que pensé que jamás me traicionaría, lo hizo y con el mismo... Noah "Traidor doble" Puckerman, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué tiene él para que mis dos exs cayeran? ¿Por qué Rachel tuvo que besarlo? Sé que me equivoqué con lo de Santana pero yo no engañé a Rachel con ella, pues fue antes así que no cuenta, en cambio ella si me traicionó y con Puck.

Recuerdo que cuando eso pasó, mi mente se fue directamente al día que me enteré de lo que pasó con Quinn, gracias a Rachel que me lo contó, pero yo lo quería confirmar con los dos traidores y ellos me lo confirmaron; quería golpear a Puck y luego sentarme a llorar hasta no tener más lagrimas, pero el Sr Schue me ayudó a superar el deseo y solo concentrarme en ayudar a mis amigos y en especial a Rachel que se había esforzado por nosotros y ahora al ser co capitanes debemos esforzarnos juntos.

Ahora, un año después de ganar, me entero de esto que pasó con Rachel; ella, todos los días, me pide que la perdone, que fue un error pero el daño ya está hecho y nosotros terminamos o más bien yo terminé con ella. No voy a negar que el día siguiente después de cantar "Dog day are over" y verla sin mi nombre alrededor de su cuello me dolió, pero ya no era mi novia y debía superarlo. Ella no pierde la oportunidad de decirme lo apenada que está, pero mi dolor por lo que hizo aun está latente. Hoy ella me pidió que fuera al auditorio; ese día, antes de ir junto a Santana, montamos la estrella en el árbol y cuando fui a la hora estipulada vi como todo el escenario estaba lleno de nieve falsa, seguro del AV Club, y además con unos pinos falsos, ella me pidió mi opinión que fue sincera, no me gustan los pinos artificiales y ella me dio un regalo de navidad y ella me dijo que lo hacía porque sabe que es mi fiesta favorita y por eso lo hace.

Dentro tenía una carta que decía "El/La portador/a de esta tarjeta es merecedor/a de una canción con todo el amor por parte de Rachel Berry" ya sabía por dónde iba esto y le dije que no gracias y me fui pero alcance a oírla decir.

-No, quédense en Broadway; así halla un ataque al corazón o un corazón roto, el show debe continuar- y así comenzó a sonar una canción de navidad que yo conocía.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ese día, mi mamá no está y cuando subí a mi cuarto vi sobre la mesa de noche el regalo que le había comprado a Rachel antes de las seccionales; seguro, mi mama lo vio y lo puso allí; yo lo tomé y lo abrí, allí estaba el precioso collar que le compré a ella para navidad.

Ese collar me llegó el fin de semana después de ganar las seccionales y antes de enterarme de lo que ella había hecho. Lo había dejado en la sala para cuando montáramos la navidad, ponerlo al pie del pino y dárselo la noche del navidad, y es que yo lo tenía todo planeado, sería nuestra primera navidad como novios y yo la quería llevar a comprar el árbol y decorarlo junto a ella, mi mamá, Burt y Kurt; deseaba que compartiéramos una hermosa navidad juntos, como pareja pero ahora todo se arruinó por lo que me hizo.

Esta mañana en la escuela, llegamos y el pino estaba destrozado y los regalos no estaban; inmediatamente, el Sr. Schue pensó en la entrenadora Sylvester, pero Brittany dijo que fue Santa; todos le seguimos la corriente porque ella aún cree en él y no queremos que sus esperanzas sean destrozadas así que, en voz baja, Rachel le dijo al Sr. Schue que pudieron ser los jugadores del equipo de Futbol, y mientras pensábamos que hacer, Rachel se me acercó y me dijo que como co capitanes debemos hacer algo porque los demás estaban perdiendo su espíritu navideño y yo estuve de acuerdo; así que acordamos ir esta noche a comprar un pino.

Luego de estos recuerdos, decidí ir a buscarla a su casa, y luego de eso nos fuimos al puesto de venta. El carro estaba en un total e incómodo silencio; ni ella ni yo decíamos nada. La vi de reojo y se veía linda con su gorro blanco y su chaqueta roja junto a los guantes blancos, su hermoso cabello marrón ondulado como lo ha estado usando desde hace unos meses.

Cuando llegamos me estacioné, bajé y le abrí la puerta a Rachel; mientras caminábamos, me acerqué y sentí un olor que no es el típico de ella- Hueles un poco raro.

-Yo… puse esto en el carro durante el trayecto- me dijo mostrándome un ambientador olor a pino ¿en qué momento lo hizo?, ella continuó- sé lo mucho que te gusta el olor a pino en Navidad.

-Pero que realmente no lo necesitamos ahora que tenemos el real.

Íbamos caminando cuando me dijo- Hace tanto frío afuera, es un tiempo de abrazos- y me tomó del brazo con los suyos, pese a lo bien que se siente y a lo que extraño abrazarla.

Aunque la extrañe, dije sin verla a los ojos- Es inusualmente cálido; en realidad, en esta época del año, pero…- de inmediato ella se separó de mi y lo sentí raro, de verdad estaba haciendo frio y quería abrazarla pero no podía, pues cada vez que la veo, la imagino besando a Puck.

-Yo, yo de verdad quiero estar contigo- me volteé a verla- quiero decir que el árbol de navidad es el fundamento de la navidad. Es como la chimenea de la casa, sin él no habría un lugar donde sostener los adornos o poner debajo regalos- ella, pese a ser judía, entiende la navidad mejor que muchas personas, además es muy lista.

-Si, si, donde sea que pusieran el árbol sabría que es navidad- estaba con un árbol y le dije algo incómodo- este es muy pequeño, pero emm

En eso comenzó sonar "Last Christmas" en los altavoces y ella me dice- Hey es una de mis canciones de navidad favoritas, es de Wham!

- Si… genial, creo que deberíamos ir revisar los pinos por separado, yo reviso los de aquella fila mientras tú revisas los Douglas y nos vemos después.

-Ok- y así nos separamos caminado viendo árboles, comencé a cantar la canción de fondo y pude oír la voz de ella al otro lado de los pinos y de repente nos encontramos y en lo que terminó la canción nos quedamos mirándonos.

-El año pasado, para navidad, le pedí a Santa que me diera tu amor- yo estaba como hipnotizado por sus ojos y no vi venir lo ella hizo hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pese al frio ella los tenia cálidos y me iba a dejar llevar hasta que imágenes de ella y Puck besándose vinieron a mi mente y la separé de mi.

-Ya no es el año pasado, nunca más.

-Es navidad Finn, es hora de que me perdones.

-No, no puedo- ella se veía dolida- Ok esto está mal. No debería… no debería haberte traído aquí- claro que no debí traerla aquí porque planeaba traer aquí cuando aún éramos novios; pude ver en sus ojos que estaba herida, y le dije- Tu lo estropeaste, Rachel, ¿no ves lo mal que me hace sentir esto? He tenido dos novias y las dos me han engañado. Quizá puedes pedirle a Santa de nuevo el próximo año porque estoy rompiendo contigo oficialmente- y así me fui; no podía verla llorar porque no confiaba en que pudiera resistir.

Me monté en mi carro y me fui a mi casa; me senté en mi cama y sobre la mesa de noche estaba el regalo que le compré a Rachel, lo tomé y lo guardé en una gaveta y allí la dejé, perdida entre mis cosas, como la perdí a ella ese día que me engañó.

Mientras estaba acostado pensando, recordé algo terrible; de inmediato, la sangre dejó mi cara y me sentía muy mal, ¡Había dejado a Rachel en el sitio de arboles! ¿Cómo pude olvidar que ella había ido conmigo?

De inmediato la llamé para decirle que iría a buscarla- Rachel… Disculpa por haberme ido, ya te voy a buscar.

-Tranquilo Finn, ya me fueron a buscar y voy a mi casa- respire de nuevo.

-¿Quién te está llevando?

-Noah, estaba cerca y le pedí que me llevara- maldije en mi mente molesto.

-Que bien, me alegra… chao- y tranqué molesto. Toda la preocupación se fue.

Al día siguiente, Rachel se encargó de decirle a los demás que por mí no habíamos comprado el árbol y Brittany me regañó por eso; nosotros nos pusimos a recoger los relojes de los chicos y las chicas se cortarían el cabello con tal de tener dinero para comprar los regalos que nos habían robado para los niños sin hogar.

El Sr. Schue nos pidió que recordáramos nuestra primera navidad y cómo era pensar en la navidad cuando se es niño, y allí decidimos recordarle eso a los profesores y por eso todos, menos Artie y Brittany, nos fuimos vestidos con nuestros trajes de navidad a cantar "Welcome Christmas" y los maestros nos dieron el suficiente dinero para comprar regalos a los niños.

Esa misma tarde, llegamos al salón y allí estaba Artie caminando con unas cosas en sus piernas, el nos explicó que paso y como lo consiguió y todos nos dimos cuenta que eso solo se podía explicar como, un regalo de Santa.

La noche antes de navidad, me encuentro en casa con mi nueva familia, viendo películas de navidad y esperando a que llegara la hora para ir a cenar cuando mi celular comienza sonar.

Todos se voltearon a verme, incluso Kurt y yo solo me pude sonrojar y decir- ya vengo- cuando estuve lejos atendí- ¿hola?

-Hola Finn- oí la voz de Rachel del otro lado y aunque no quisiera, mi corazón se acelero- necesito que vengas a casa del Sr. Schue.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunté nervioso por la urgencia de su tono.

-No, es solo que la entrenadora Sylvester y yo necesitamos ayuda para montar la navidad en la casa de él, será una sorpresa ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, ya voy- sin medir mucho con mi familia tomé mi chaqueta, y simplemente me fui, pero lo que no entendía es ¿Rachel y la entrenadora Sylvester juntas? Y además ¿planeando una fiesta de navidad? En lo que llegue le pregunto.

Me fui a la casa del profesor en mi carro y cuando llegué allí estaban entrando Quinn y Sam y pude ver a Rachel en la puerta, ella movió la vista hacia donde yo estaba y por segundos nos vimos a los ojos hasta que ella bajo la mirada. Luego de encargarme de estacionarme lo mas apartado de la casa para que no nos descubriera el Sr. Schue, voy caminando hacia donde está ella, que dejó la puerta abierta para que yo pudiera pasar, al llegar ella me dije, de forma algo tímida, raro en ella- Gracias por venir Finn, pasa- al entrar, cerré la puerta y me quité la chaqueta y las puse sobre mi brazo para guindarla en otro sitio y así no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Me pareció raro eso de que la entrenadora Sylvester decidiera hacer esto.

-A mi también y mas porque yo vine aquí a decirle al Sr. Schue que fuera a mi casa a pasar la navidad con mi familia, de nuevo, porque el día que cantamos a los profesores también se lo sugerí- Rachel a pesar de que a veces es muy egoísta, en este año ha cambiado un poco y eso me alegra mucho.

-Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Rach- le dije y ella me vio asombrada; al comienzo, no entendí pero luego recordé que desde que nosotros habíamos terminado no la llamaba así, y de repente cuando estábamos en silencio, pero no uno incomodo como el día en que fuimos a comprar el árbol para el Club, sino mas bien era bastante cómodo y relajado, sin presiones,después de este pequeño encuentro, no volvimos a hablarnos, mientras adornábamos, y en cuando llego el Sr. S nosotros nos ocultamos mientras la entrenadora le confesaba todo lo que había hecho y además, le daba su regalo de navidad y nos llamó para que entráramos de nuevo, Rachel a la cabeza, como siempre, con sus galletas de navidad y los demás atrás con cajas de adornos y continuamos.

Mientras adornábamos el árbol, me quedé viendo un rato a Rachel y ella me vio a mí y nos dimos una sonrisa que me hizo notar que ella estaba más contenta y recuerdo los buenos momentos que pase con ella, además de estar más tranquila y eso al mismo tiempo me tranquiliza. Ahora, debe estar sola para reencontrarse y ser la Rachel, y la estrella del club, de la cual me enamore, luego ella sin más la bajo para hablar algo con Artie.

…

**Eso es todo de este episodio, espero les haya gustado**

**El próximo cap. será: Need You Now**

**Quizá sea algo muy Puckleberry pero solo narrare la canción y lo que pensó Finn además que narrare lo del juego.**


	17. Need you Now

**Capitulo 17: Need you Now**

**Finn POV**

Logramos llegar hasta la primera final en la historia de WMHS, pero Karofsky y yo tuvimos una pelea por lo de Kurt y Glee, tarde pero seguro, y entonces, él no me bloqueó cuando hicimos una jugada, como le dije a Rachel que pasaría, si le reclamaba sobre mi hermanastro y sus constantes molestias hacia él. Al final, el otro equipo nos quitó y terminó anotando un Touch Down.

En los camerinos continuó la pelea, ahora incluidos los demás chicos, Puck se enfrentó a Karofsky y a Stando, pero la entrenadora tuvo que intervenir para que no nos golpeáramos. Al final mi bloqueador se fue, sacado por la entrenadora, diciendo que él no me volvería a proteger de los tackleadores.

Al día siguiente, Artie llegó al salón del club, llenó completamente de slushie de fresa, cortesía de Karofsky y los demás chicos, entonces Mike, Puck, Sam y yo nos paramos para darles su merecido a esos idiotas, cuando en eso, todo el equipo de Futbol entro en el salón del coro.

-Ok chicos todos sentados y tranquilos- todos lo hicimos y luego dijo- démosles una gran bienvenida a los nuevos miembros del Glee Club- señaló a los chicos del equipo y todos comenzaron a gritar y a decir que no.

-¡Oh Diablos no! Sr. Schue- dijo Mercedes muy enojada.

-De ninguna manera Sr. Schue como va a dejar que estos chicos entren al club, en especial al que hizo que Kurt fuera transferido- de nuevo tarde para defender a mi hermanastro pero creo que aprendí algo después de todo cuando paso lo de Kurt hace meses.

-Y no hay forma en que compartamos el mismo salón del coro con un homofóbico declarado- dijo Rachel aun más alterada por esto que los demás; ella y Kurt se han vuelto buenos amigos y ahora hasta salen con Blaine y Mercedes.

-No estoy en desacuerdo con ustedes, chicos, pero hablé con la entrenadora Beiste acerca de ello, y ella y yo acordamos que el tipo de acoso que Dave hizo surge de la ignorancia. Tenerlo aquí, tan complicado como puede ser para nosotros, es una oportunidad para mostrarle a él y al resto de los chicos que estar en el Glee Club es genial para encontrar un terreno agradable

-Todos ustedes estarán en el Glee Club por una semana, sin excepciones.

-Ella está fanfarroneando; la siguiente semana es el juego de campeonato- hablo Karofsky- sin nosotros no hay equipo

-¡Contigo, no hay equipo! Ustedes chicos tienen que encontrar una forma de venir juntos o vamos a tener que hacer que saquen nuestros traseros de aquí hasta el martes encuentra un canguro lleno de trigo negro- la cara de todos era de ¿Qué diablos?, pero así habla la entrenadora.

-Si me tengo que quedar, no yo no voy a cantar ningún tema. Esta es la música de mis opresores- dijo Azimio mirándonos

-¿Tienen siquiera alguna idea de lo que hacemos aquí?- pregunté algo exasperado por los chicos del equipo.

**-**No, ninguno de ellos la tiene, tenemos que mostrarles- dijo el Sr. Schue viendo a la entrenadora que parecía dispuesta a lo que sea**- **Rachel, Puck, ¿No estaban ustedes trabajando en algo? ¿Por qué no le dan un giro?- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Rachel y Puck trabajando en un proyecto, juntos? Esto debe ser una pesadilla fue todo lo que pensé cuando oí lo que el Sr. Schue dijo.

**-**Bien. Tan ofendida como estoy por su presencia aquí, no dejaré que nada se interponga en el camino de una presentación- dijo ella mirando a los chicos del equipo molesta mientras Puck se quitaba la chaqueta y luego los miró molesto.

Él tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar junto con los demás músicos, reconocí la melodía pues mi madre no para de oír ese tema. En lo que llegó el momento, Puck vio a Rachel con una sonrisita y ella comenzó a cantar con una mirada sexy.

**Rachel**

Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando me vio y vio al piso solo unos segundos, sin dejar de verme, yo tuve que poner cara de serio para no mostrar los celos de verla con Puck cantando y además ese tema tan romántico, además no podía negar lo sexy que se veía.

Yo me di cuenta que Puck no podía dejar de verla, pero ella solo me miraba a mí todo tiempo y eso me daba cierta tranquilidad; luego, sus ojos fueron a donde estaban los demás chicos del equipo de Futbol. Azimio se notaba algo enojado, pero yo seguía pegado a la presentación, viendo los gestos de ella, pues desde la noche en que cantamos Last Christmas no había vuelto a oírla cantar un solo, y no es porque el Sr. Schue no se los diera sino que ella los rechazaba y se los daba a otros; extraño a la antigua Rachel que no daba un solo que le ofrecieran ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso, la extraño y quiero que vuelva; además, ella se ve totalmente sexy cuando cantaba, como ahorita.

Reaching for the phone 'cause

I can't fight it anymore.

En esta parte, ella se puso frente al piano y siguió viéndome y también viendo a los demás del equipo, pero sobretodo a mí y yo deseaba ir y besarla pero no podía, pues ella y yo no éramos nada.

**Ambos**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Aquí, ella dejo de verme y vio a Puck, quien no había parado de verla y si podría decir, casi comiéndosela con los ojos. Casi al final, ella le dio una sonrisa de lado; la cual creía yo era solo para mí, esa sonrisa sensual y a la vez de niña buena que me volvía loco; y él también le sonrió mientras cantaban, mi deseo de golpearlo se hizo más fuerte solo con ver aquello.

**Rachel**

For me it happens all the time.

Ambos entraron al coro y ella pasó por el frente de él sin dejar de verlo a los ojos igual que él hizo con ella.

**Ambos**

It's a quarter after one,

I'm all alone and I need you now.

Aquí, pude notar como uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol tamborileaba sus dedos en la silla y Karofsky lo golpeó ligeramente para que dejara eso.

Said I wouldn't call

But I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now.

El resto del coro, ella caminó hacia el otro lado del salón cerca de los músicos y les cantó a los demás del club que estaban cerca, mientras Puck la seguía viendo; casi al final, ella se volvió a voltear y ambos sonrieron; él de una forma que hacía pensar que se estaba divirtiendo cantando con ella.

**Puck**

Another shot of whisky,

Can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping

In the way you did before.

Puck le tocó el segundo solo y como siempre, y todo el tiempo mostró actitud de chico malo para intimidar a los demás y demostrar que hasta una canción country podía ser de rebelde o algo así; pude ver el Sr. Schue lo alentaba y felicitaba con la mirada por esa actitud que había tomado.

Luego, Rachel se le acercó, puso su mano en la espalda de él y ambos se sonrieron.

**Ambos**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

Él se volteó a ver a Rachel que se había apartado de él, y ella estaba contra el piano de nuevo con una actuación muy sexy, como siempre que ella canta.

**Puck**

For me it happens all the time.

**Rachel**

It's a quarter after one,

I'm all alone and I need you now.

Quinn se sonrió, junto a Sam, por la actuación de Rachel y Puck.

**Puck**

And I said I wouldn't call

but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Ella movió el pie al ritmo de la música, mientras sus ojos y los de Puck no se separaban; él, mientras cantaba, iba aun con su guitarra.

**Ambos**

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now,

I just need you now.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se volvieron a sonreír de forma cómplice; eso me hizo querer preguntarle a Puck porque había aceptado ese dueto; así que en lo que pudiera lo haría porque aun tengo el recuerdo de que él la llevó a su casa la noche que la dejé sola en la venta de pinos. Todos los aplaudieron pero la presentación, que me guste o no fue buena, fue arruinada por el idiota de Azimio que dijo en tono de burla -La chica con el Mohawk tiene bonita voz.

Puck se retiró la guitarra con lentitud mientras decía- Gracioso, si eso fue bueno- pude notar que Rachel lo veía expectante de lo que fuera a hacer y algo nerviosa también; y en eso, Puck se lanzo sobre Azimio con su guitarra y así comenzó una pelea entre los de club y el equipo, incluso Rachel que no cree en la violencia lanzo un par de patadas voladoras cuando Sam la tomo en sus brazos para que no se lastimara contra los gorilas del equipo.

La entrenadora, molesta, luego que todos nos calmamos, se llevó a todos los chicos y el Sr. Schue nos dijo que nos fuéramos, a nuestras siguientes clases; yo me pare, tomé mi bolso y me fui aun molesto por el dueto, pero también quiero aclarar la duda de si esto fue parte de algún plan de Rachel para ponerme celoso; ella sabe que me molesta que este con Puck y lo usa en mi contra.

Me quedé viendo el sitio de los trofeos; de verdad, deseo ser parte de este lugar siendo parte del primer equipo de futbol en ganar un campeonato; quiero que mi papá se sienta orgulloso de mí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Puck que me habló; yo decidí preguntarle lo del dueto con Rachel; él me dijo que ella se lo pidió por eso de darme celos, pero que él no saldría con ella, no luego de lo que paso con Quinn y me dijo que él me ayudaría en todo lo que pueda para que ganemos el último juego, sellamos el trato chocando los puños.

Al día siguiente, el club se reunió. Estábamos los miembros por un lado mientras los jugadores por otro, y el Sr. Schue nos dijo que la entrenadora Sylvester, con sus influencia, cambió el día de las regionales y nacionales de las porristas para el día del partido, por lo que nos dejaba sin porristas y sin acto de medio tiempo, además nos dejaba sin Quinn, Santana y Brittany para las regionales.

Lo primero se solucionó con que nosotros seriamos el acto de medio tiempo, haciendo un mash up de Thriller de Michael Jackson y Heads Will Roll de Yeah Yeah Yeah; los chicos del equipo no sabían de lo que hablámos, pero luego les explicamos y nos fuimos al auditorio a practicar; esto me recordó el día que nos tocó aprender "Single Lady" para ganar nuestro primer partido el año pasado.

El Sr. Schue nos dijo que nos moviéramos como zombies pero no lo estábamos haciendo bien así que nos recomendó que lo hiciéramos más natural; lo practicamos un poco mas y luego él nos dijo- Ahora vamos a probar el maquillaje para el acto- Azimio y los demás abrieron mucho los ojos y negaron, pero la entrenadora los obligó a ir, las chicas los ayudaron y mientras yo me ponía una herida en la cara, Karofsky apareció a mi lado.

-Amigo si me vas a decir que esto gay o algo así, puedes guardártelo.

-No; vine a pedirte si podíamos practicar lo de ser zombies porque creo que apestamos- lo vi asombrado pero asentí y pautamos una práctica con maquillaje y todo.

Ese mismo día, unas porristas estaban hablando sobre la rutina y que Quinn, Santana y Brittany si irían, así que me le acerqué y le pregunté a Quinn si de verdad irán a eso y ella no tenía otra opción; yo le pedí que hicieran lo correcto, yo la conozco desde hace años y sé que ella ama el ser porrista, pero también ama el club así y más luego de todo el apoyo del club cuando quedo embarazada. Le dije que esperaba verla en el ensayo de mañana y me fui.

Luego de eso, el día después, los chicos y yo hicimos "She no there" y Quinn, Santana y Brittany no estaban y en lo que salimos del anfiteatro nos recibieron el equipo de Hockey con los Slushies y nos amenazaron, pese a que les dijimos que el Futbol era el que mandaba en la escuela ellos nos ignoraron y nos los echaron; en lo que nos fuimos a limpiar, los chicos temerosos de lo que ellos les hicieran, se salieron del baile y del club y como es obvio también del equipo; solo nos quedamos con cuatro chicos y uno en silla de ruedas.

Lo peor llegó cuando le pregunté a las tres porristas qué había pasado que no fueron al ensayo y me dijeron que fue porque decidieron quedarse en el equipo de porristas; Brittany me dijo que ella había aceptado hacer lo del cañón porque la entrenadora le dijo que los bebes cañones no comerían si mamá cañón no tenía trabajo y por eso ella aceptó. Santana, Quinn y yo rodamos los ojos, pero no le dijimos nada.

Así, nos quedamos sin equipo de futbol a tres días del gran partido, nos quedamos sin suficientes miembros para el número del medio tiempo y nos quedamos sin tres miembros del club, lo que significa que perderemos las regionales por no poder competir; no hice bien mi papel de líder y perdimos a muchas oportunidades de ganar. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Rachel POV**

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y yo nos reunimos en un café a conversar; desde hace un tiempo, los cuatro nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos; Mercedes y yo les contamos lo que estaba pasando el WMSH y mientras tanto, las cuatro estrellas de nuestros clubes estaban tomando café.

Kurt nos dijo que estaba extrañado que Finn no le contara esto, pues todas las noches le lleva leche caliente para tener una "charla de chicas" allí se me vino una imagen a la mente de Finn y Kurt contándose chismes como las mejores amigas u otras cosas de mujeres y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa mientras a mi lado Mercedes casi se ahoga con su café, por lo que imagino que ella tuvo la misma idea que yo.

-¿Leche caliente? ¿En serio?- preguntó Blaine

-Es deliciosa- dijo en su defensa Kurt

Luego de eso Blaine nos dio una idea que seguro sonara a locura pero si queríamos ayudar a nuestros amigos, esa era la única opción.

Se las contamos a las demás chicas y entre todas hablamos con nuestros padres, quienes a regañadientes aceptaron y nos firmaron el permiso. Al día siguiente, a horas del juego, los chicos, junto a la entrenadora y el Sr. Schue no sabían que hacer pues ningún chico se había inscrito al equipo; es más, la entrenadora había rechazado a varios al comienzo de la temporada y ni esos aplicaron para el equipo; yo miré a Mercedes y ella asintió aprobando mi idea.

**Finn POV**

Rachel levantó la mano y dijo que ella tenía una idea para nosotros. Caminó al frente y dijo que ella y las cuatro chicas estaban dispuestas a entrar al equipo; nosotros de inmediato saltamos negándonos a esa idea, es decir, mírenlas; Rachel y Tina son pequeñas y delicadas; quizá Lauren y Mercedes puedan afrontar al contrario pero ¿Rachel?.

De inmediato, ellas nos dijeron que estaban dispuestas a ayudarnos y que ellas no harían nada, bueno, todas menos Lauren, solo serían para llenar los espacios, y que en el medio tiempo, poder convencer a los demás chicos de volver al juego; además, como siempre, Rachel no propone nada sin tener todo resuelto; así que sacó los permisos de las cuatro firmados por sus padres y la entrenadora aceptó. Los chicos y yo fuimos a chocar manos con nuestras compañeras de equipo.

Cuando llegó el partido, yo estaba calentando, cuando los demás del equipo aparecieron y nos dijeron que cómo hicimos y en eso aparecieron las cuatro chicas, vestidas con sus uniformes y Azimio dijo- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué están haciendo ellas?

-Lo que ustedes no tuvieron el valor- les dije sonriendo viéndolas, Rachel, como siempre con su "Show Face", Mercedes, Lauren y Tina serias; cada una con su casco bajo el brazo. Rachel se puso su casco que tenía una pequeña estrella dorada, yo le palmeé la cabeza mientras les decía que se veían bien.

Pude escuchar a Puck preguntarle a Rachel antes de entrar al juego, con algo de preocupación- ¿Estas lista para esto?

-¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros!- no pude evitar reírme.

Cuando comenzamos el juego, las chicas se desanimaron rápidamente cuando vieron que su plan no estaba resultando; Lauren es una chica ruda y no mostraba muchos problemas con el juego; más bien, le rompió la nariz a uno del equipo contrario.

-Vengan, reúnanse- los llamé a todos- vamos a hacer la siguiente jugada

-Finn olvídalo no podemos seguir, no estamos ayudando y estamos perdiendo- dijo Rachel desanimada.

No sabía qué hacer, dije una jugada y rompimos, pero luego me puse a pensar y llamé a Sam y a Puck- Sam, necesito que sea el quarterback el resto de este cuarto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto Puck

-Voy a buscar a las chicas, Puck ¿Podrías convencer a los demás chicos en el medio tiempo que vuelvan al equipo?

-¿Y qué les voy a decir?

-No sé; tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a ganar este juego, que eras mi amigo- él asintió y yo me fui. Las chicas aun no se iban; pude ver a Brittany, Santana y Quinn juntas y les dije que volvieran, que nosotros las necesitamos y que debíamos llegar a las nacionales para vencer a Vocal Adrenaline; ellas aceptaron y nos fuimos con los gritos de la entrenadora de fondo.

En lo que entramos a cambiarnos, allí estaban los chicos siendo maquillados por las que se quedaron; solo faltaba Karofsky; lástima, porque él había bailado muy bien el otro día.

Nuestra presentación del mash up, fue un total éxito; el Sr. Schue había conseguido una máquina de humo y de esa forma nosotros logramos darle un ambiente más tenebroso; Karofsky, al final, se nos unió con una sonrisa. Terminamos y nos fuimos a quitar el maquillaje pero la entrenadora no nos dejó pues era parte de su plan de intimidación.

Logramos recuperar lo perdido el cuarto anterior y cuando sólo nos faltaban unos puntos para ganar quitándoles el balón, nosotros comenzamos a decir en voz tenebrosa junto a todo el público "Cerebros" y ellos se asuntaron y soltaron el balón, Puck lo tomo y corrió anotando y haciéndonos ganar nuestro primer campeonato.

Yo le dije al Karofsky si deseaba unirse al club, pero él dijo que no, que ahora que estaba en la cima no volvería a hacer eso; y se fue sin decir más; me sentía mal pues llegué a pensar que él cambiaria de idea al ver lo genial que podía ser el club.

Me fui caminando por el pasillo y allí me encontré a Quinn, sin su uniforme de porrista, la entrenadora la botó del equipo esa misma noche y además perdieron las regionales y el equipo no avanzara más.

-Hola Quinn, me alegra que te hayas quedado en el club.

-Gracias por lo que me dijiste, y ese día, con tus palabras y tu actitud, me hicieron recordar porque me había enamorado de ti- ella se puso en puntillas, me tomó del cuello y me dio un beso en los labios, luego se fue dejándome confundido. Tenía tiempo sin besarla y me hizo sentir extraño, anhelante de mas.

…

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo, si se preguntan ¿Por qué ahora puros POV de Finn?... la respuesta es muy simple, no los quiero deprimir con los de Rachel… verán yo aprendí cosas de los escritores que he leído, y una de esas autoras es Meyer, ella cuando escribió "Breaking Dawn" o "Amanecer", como lo quieran llamar, explicó que el libro se dividía en tres partes porque dos serian de POV de Bella y una de Jacob, y justo la de Jake es la del embarazo, ella dijo que no quería poner eso porque le parecía muy aburrido y terriblemente escatológico si narraba el dolor y todo lo que pasó Bella en su sufrimiento de tres meses; pues bueno yo tome su ejemplo e hice esto porque apuesto que los pensamientos de Rachel no serán muy lindos o muy entretenidos.**

**Sin embargo no se preocupen que solo falte el próximo que será mayormente de Finn y el final glorioso con Rachel**

**El próximo: Firework y mas**

**Les adelanto que será un viaje a la mente de Finn cuando ella le pregunta sobre lo que sintió con sus besos, espero les haya gustado, comenten por favor; sea bueno, malo o peor.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	18. Firewoks y mas

**Capítulo 18: Fireworks y mas**

**Finn POV**

Luego de ese beso quedé algo confundido sobre mis sentimientos por Quinn. Pasé todo el fin de semana pensando en cómo podía saber si esas chispas que sentí con ese beso eran reales o solo por el momento que pasamos la semana pasada, pero el lunes llegó y caminando por los pasillos pensando.

"Es increíble lo que el hecho de lograr algo, hace a una persona" pensé caminando por el pasillo y unas porristas y otras chicas del colegio se me quedaron mirándome "Sé lo que están pensando" les hice un gesto como los dedos como de pistolas y ellas casi se desmayan "'A ellas les gusto porque gané el primer campeonato de la historia de esta escuela', pero he cambiado; camino bien erguido, y voy con mucho cuidado para rechazar a las chicas"

-Te amo, Finny Bear

-Gracias, Becky

Luego de eso, me regaló un corazón- ¿Serias mi Valentín?

-Genial- lo vi y desea "Sé mío" yo sonreí de medio lado y le dije- Te mantendré informada

-Copiado- dijo ella sonriendo y se fue.

Si, estuve coleccionando corazones, últimamente y la única pregunta es ¿Cuál elegir?, luego de poner el de Becky dentro de mi casillero volteé los ojos y pensé "¡Bingo!, necesito ir por ello" viendo a Quinn que estaba hablando con Sam "Quizá la única razón por la que no funcionó con Rachel, sea porque nunca superé a Quinn "Ella se me quedó viendo y Sam volteó a verme también "Sé que puedo apartarla de Sam, si consigo que me bese otra vez" pensé mientras apartaba mis ojos de ellos y comenzaba a recoger los libros de mi casillero, volteando de vez en cuando, la volví a ver "Lo ridículo es que podría besar a cualquier chica en esta escuela menos a ella" pero este pensamiento no me desmotivaba; más bien lo vi como un juego de apuestas y ahora es que comienza el juego, pensé cerrando la puerta del casillero con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ese mismo día, a la hora de Glee, el Sr. Schue escribió en la pizarrón la palabra "Amor" en rojo y rodeado con un corazón- Muy bien chicos, tengo una palabra para ustedes- Brittany levanto la mano- Si Brittany

-¿Es "Amor"?- todos nos quedamos mirándola- ¡Seguro ahora si me voy a graduar!- dijo toda emocionada, Artie le sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

-El Día de San Valentín se acerca, así que la selección de canciones para esta semana quiero que escojan un compañero- Artie y Brittany se abrazaron de manera muy cariñosa- porque van a cantarle la que crean que sea la mejor canción de amor del mundo. Encuentren esa canción que comunique todo lo que el amor significa para ustedes, ahora a emparejarse.

Allí fue cuando decidí dar el anuncio de mi nuevo plan para que todos supieran- Sr. Schue ¿puedo decir algo?- él solo hizo una señal con la mano y yo me paré diciendo- Solo quería apuntar que por primera vez ha pasado una semana entera sin que nos lancen slushies- todos aplaudieron ante eso- Creo que el hecho de que dirigiese al equipo a un campeonato de liga, ha tenido algo que ver- pude ver que muchos rodaron los ojos- Es un hecho que soy lo más cercano que tiene este coro, a una celebridad e igual a un atleta famoso, quiero dar algo de caridad a ustedes- la cara de muchos fue de "¿Esta-Hablando-En-Serio?" pero igual seguí con mi discurso- Así que estoy montando una cabina de besos- la cara de Rachel se mostró asombrada luego de mi decisión para hacer caridad- un dólar por beso y voy a donar las ganancias al coro para ayudar…

-Ni siquiera actúes como que tratas de ayudar al coro; sólo quieres besar a un montón de chicas- dijo Mercedes y en parte es verdad pero lo que ella no sabe es que también lo hago para obtener a una chica.

-Yo bese a Finn y ¿puedo decirlo?... no vale un dólar- tiene razón, es muy barato un dólar por besar a una celebridad como yo- Aunque en todo caso, pagaría 100 dólares por juguetear con sus pechos de hombre.

Ya harto de sus burlas decidí decirle lo que pensaba- ¿Alguna vez te cansas de tirar a la gente al suelo?

-No, en verdad no- dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento.

-Porque parece ser que siempre te estas entrometiendo en la vida de los demás.

-Por favor, ustedes me aman. Los mantengo reales y soy divertida- dijo ella mirando a todos para mostrar su punto.

-De hecho eres solo una tonta- dijo Lauren y los demás hicieron un ruido.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Solo tienes los ojos para mi hombre- dijo Santana y me dio miedo ver que Lauren se quería parar de la silla, y pensé que ella podría matar a Santana de un golpe. Ya había oído cómo ella por seguir a su equipo y había golpeado a un chico del equipo contario, con el que salía, tan fuerte que lo dejó sin posibilidades de ser padre, ella es una leyenda en el equipo de lucha grecorromana.

-Primero que nada no soy tu hombre- dijo Puck lo que detuvo a Lauren de ir y matar a Santana.

-Y Finn tiene razón, todo lo que haces es insultarnos- allí me di cuenta que destapé algo que no debía- Hace tres semanas dijiste que estabas desilusionada que no hubiera tenido un bebé lagarto.

-Hace cinco minutos dijiste que el Sr. Schue pertenecía a un programa de doce pasos- añadió Tina

-Espera… ¿Qué?- dijo el algo ofendido

-Es adicto a los chalecos- ella le dijo y él bajó la vista a ver su ropa.

-La verdad es, Santana, que puedes molestarnos, pero no puedes soportarlo. Está bien, quizá tengas razón. Quizá esté destinada a actuar el rol principal en la versión de Broadway de Willow, ¡pero el único trabajo que vas a tener es trabajando en un poste!- uy eso dolió, Rachel normalmente no es tan dura con la gente; sin embargo, ella ya estaba harta de Santana y sus burlas.

-Está bien- pero luego la vi, y su cara mostraba algo de pena por lo que había hecho, y creo que fue inmediatamente en lo que vio la cara de todos. Santana solo se paró y salió del salón.

-Santana- dijo el Sr. Schue algo preocupado por lo que pasó pero la dejó ir; a los pocos segundos, Brittany fue tras ella para consolarla.

Luego de eso, el resto del día pasó normal y al final de la tarde fui a mi antigua casa a buscar algunas cosas, pues Burt ya consiguió una casa donde cada uno tiene su cuarto y donde no nos toca compartir a Kurt y a mí; en mi antigua casa conseguí algunas piezas de madera para poder hacer la cabina de besos; esos pedazos de madera eran lo que sobró de la casa en el árbol que mi tío Enrique y yo construimos para mis ocho años.

Al llegar a la casa nueva, veo que Kurt y Mercedes que van saliendo con unas maletas y hablando animados- Hey ¿para donde van?- pregunté

-A la casa de Rachel; tendremos una pijamada. Mañana me voy de su casa a la academia y ella llevará a Mercedes a la escuela- asentí, me sorprende que de pronto Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes se hayan vuelto tan buenos amigos; es decir, cuando él estaba en New Directions competía junto a Mercedes por los solos contra Rachel y yo, y ahora son amigos.

-Genial que se diviertan- le dije sonriendo y ellos se fueron mientras yo entraba a la casa. Luego de una rápida cena, me fui al jardín de atrás a construir la cabina. Mamá no estaba, pues le tocaba turno esta noche y Burt tuvo que salir por un cliente que se quedó accidentado, así que estaba solo.

Pasaron tres horas y por fin logré terminarla y me fui a dar un baño y acostarme a dormir; mañana la montaría en mi camioneta y comenzaría con mi plan.

Ya en mi cuarto, me puse a buscar algo en una de mis gavetas y de pronto conseguí una cajita verde con un santa y recordé el regalo que le había comprado a Rachel para navidad y me sentía mal por no habérselo dado ese día en casa del Sr. Schue, pero aun estaba molesto por lo que había pasado; sin embargo, no quería seguir posponiendo el regalo y como se acerca San Valentín, podría entregárselo ese día o en esta semana, así que lo guardé en mi bolso para no olvidarlo.

Al día siguiente, guardé la cabina en mi camioneta y me fui a la escuela. Una vez allí la monté y le puse un cartel de cerrado y le puse un papel donde decía el precio por un beso, después me fui a mi primera actividad del día Glee.

El club estaba decorado con cosas como corazones y cosas así, Puck tomó la guitarra y comenzó a cantar con nosotros como su coro, y luego vio directamente a Lauren y pude notar que las chicas y el Sr. Schue lo vieron asombrados porque le cantaba eso a ella.

Al final, todos terminamos bailando y cuando terminó todos le aplaudimos y nos fuimos; pude oír a Rachel decirle- Choca esos cinco.

De esa forma, nos fuimos todos a nuestras demás clases y a la hora del receso abrí la cabina oficialmente y las chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas; Becky fue la primera y me dijo en tono emocionada- Con lengua por favor- yo sonreí algo incómodo y tomé un dólar de los que ella tenía en la mano.

-Gracias Becky- y le di un besito en la mejilla y ella se fue emocionada, en eso sonó el reloj de cocina de mi mamá y les dije- Lo siento chicas, hora del cepillado e hilo dental, debo mantener la higiene bucal para satisfacerlas a todas- muchas pusieron cara de molestia y se fueron algo tristes; cuando me volteé allí estaba Quinn tomándome del brazo.

-Sé porque estás haciendo esto- sonreí algo altivo ante eso- Sabes que soy la única chica en la escuela que no te besará y piensas que la presión me afectará.

-Bueno, es un poco fastidioso que tú… estés tan complicada para gastar un dólar por una buena causa como el coro

-No te besaré de nuevo- dijo en un tono de voz bajo

Yo tomé el rol del seductor y le dije un poco más cerca- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-De escogerte, haciéndole daño a mi novio.

-Tu novio es un niño- le dije y ella no dijo nada de vuelta así que añadí- Dime que no me quieres besar ahora mismo.

-No puedo hacerlo- ella está dudando de besarme o no; esa es buena señal, estoy seguro que con un buen incentivo ella aceptará; solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Ella se fue, yo sólo pude sonreír al saber que tenía algo adelantado en mi plan de lograr que Quinn me vuelva a besar.

Al día siguiente, abrí la cabina de besos, me puse mi camisa del equipo y cambié el cartel de cerrado a abierto y ya había varias chicas allí y luego de besar a un par de ellas, mientras guardaba el dinero, frente a mi llegó Rachel.

Puso un billete sombre el "mostrador" y su sonrisa se mostró ante mí, ella hoy llevaba un vestido negro de flores, el cabello con ondas y las uñas pintadas; no podía negar que no se veía bella pero no de verdad no lo quería lastimar así que le pregunté- ¿Segura que puedes manejar esto?- aunque no salgamos mas y aunque no la pueda perdonar aun por lo que me hizo, ella aun me importa y no quiero que esto la incomode.

Ella me dijo muy segura- Absolutamente, he decidido que estoy mejor sin ti- eso me asombró y me lastimó un poco; ella lo notó y añadió- No específicamente sin ti, pero sin ningún hombre que me distraiga de alcanzar mis metas de estrellato.

-Está bien- dije aun no muy seguro de esto; luego, vi la fila de chicas detrás de ella y añadí- Bien, probablemente deberíamos besarnos. Hay una línea- ella cerró los ojos esperando mi beso.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, de verdad no la quería lastimar pues la última vez que nos besamos fue en esa venta de pinos, así que hice lo que me pareció correcto: La besé en la mejilla- Pero… ¿Qué diablos? ¿En la mejilla?- dijo ella bastante molesta.

-Espera… pensé que me habías superado- dije para defenderme

-Así es, pero todavía… todavía quiero un beso de verdad. Eso no fue de un dólar- ella estaba haciendo una escena.

-Sabía que mentías sobre haber pasado del amor y todo eso

Ella se puso aún más molesta y dijo mientras golpeaba con su pequeña mano el "mostrador" con el dólar en su mano- Ok, bien… Todavía te amo, ¿sí? ¿Eso es lo que deseas oír?- suspiré algo cansado de su dramatismo y decidí cerrar la cabina de besos para hablar con ella a solas, nos movimos y ella en un tono de voz más normal me dijo- ¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar?

-Me engañaste- dije simplemente- eso significa algo

-¿Qué significa?- dijo exasperada por mis últimas palabras- ¿Qué fui estúpida? ¿Qué estaba enojada? Ya… ya no me importa Puck, no me importa nadie más que tú- está Rachel mendigando que la perdone no es la misma que conocí el año pasado, así que decidí que era el momento de darle el regalo que guardé por tanto tiempo, me volteé y tomé mi bolso y saqué la pequeña caja verde y se la di; ella la vio sin entender y extendió las manos diciendo- Es el día de San Valentín.

-Sí, lo pedí para ti en navidad antes que termináramos- aun no me acostumbro a que Rachel se quede sin palabras luego que algo como esto pase; la primera vez que ella no tenía palabras para expresarse fue cuando le dije que la amaba, ella abrió la boca para decir algo y yo añadí- solo ábrelo- ella lo hizo y al hacerlo vio el delicado collar con la estrella dorada; yo le dije en un tono de voz suave para no perder el momento- Creo que tienes razón con querer estar sola por un tiempo- ella no tenia palabras y yo decidí seguir, tomando el collar en mis manos y abriéndolo- porque aceptémoslo, Rachel. Eres mejor que todos en esta escuela- y mientras ella seguía con la boca abierta sin decir nada, como en trance, yo le comencé a colocar el collar alrededor de su esbelto cuello y le dije- No me necesitas a mi o a otro chico que te ancle a Lima, eres una estrella de verdad y necesitas brillar- le dije mirándola a esos hermosos ojos marrones, ella siempre decía eso cuando estábamos peleando por algo del club, y yo lo creo, solo con oírla cantar creo que ella llegara lejos y que en poco tiempo olvidará todo lo que vivió en este pueblo olvidado por Dios y triunfará en Broadway mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí como unos Lima Losers; decidí decirle lo que de verdad sentía. Una vez que terminé de ponerle el collar, ella bajó la cabeza y con su mano tomo el dije para verlo- Solo porque no esté contigo, no significa que no crea en ti- ella levantó la mirada mientras le confesaba lo último y tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

Ella soltó nuestro agarre, el cual extrañé una vez se fue y dijo luego de asentir levemente y con voz ahogada- Gracias- y se fue pues había sonado la campana para la próxima clase.

Luego de esa pequeña escena me fui al salón de ensayos donde Artie y Mike les cantaron a sus novias un tema de Michael Jackson, bueno mas bien Artie, cantó y Mike bailó.

En el siguiente recreo, reabrí la cabina y la primera en llegar fui Quinn, vaya este plan funciona más rápido de lo que pensaba. La vi y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al verla ceder.

-Espera, quiero ver esto- dijo Sam caminando hacia nosotros.

-¿Pervertido?

-Preferiría "novio"

Me quedé viendo a Quinn como preguntándole con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo con que el niño, digo, novio, viera nuestro beso; ella, con la mirada, me dijo que si lo estaba; así que me le acerqué y la besé; ese beso me mostró más que una pequeña chispa como la que vi la semana pasada con el que me dio en el pasillo; esta vez, fueron fuegos artificiales, me hizo recordar la primera vez que nos besamos.

_Fue unos meses antes de entrar al segundo año de la HS, ella y yo llevábamos una semana saliendo, solo citas pero ella es muy legalista respecto a eso y no quería darme el primer beso hasta que no fuéramos novios, así que el 4 de Julio nos fuimos con sus padres y mi mamá a ver los fuegos artificiales al parque, ella me llevó a una colinita y allí nos sentamos; en ese momento, le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó y nos dimos nuestro primer beso oficial justo en el momento en que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar en el cielo._

Nos separamos y pude notar que ella también lo recordó por su mirada.

Ella añadió luego de pasarse la lengua por los labios y mirando a Sam- ¿Satisfecho?

Él le dijo- Si vamos- comenzaron a caminar mientras Sam le dice algo de la biblioteca.

Quinn volvió donde yo estaba y se me acercó al oído- Encuéntrate conmigo mañana en la tarde en el auditorio

Luego de eso, se fue y yo aun perdido en lo que acababa de pasar solo pude decir en voz baja- Fuegos artificiales.

Al día siguiente, entré al salón del coro y lo primero que vi fue a Quinn sentada al lado de Sam, ella me dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras yo le daba una de mis sonrisas de medio lado que se que le gustan, pero asegurándome que nadie note que es para ella, hoy en la tarde la veré en el auditorio y me emociona el hecho de que nos puedan descubrir; me siento como un niño que va a hacer una travesura a espaldas de su mamá.

En el receso, estaba en la cabina cuando veo a Santana caminando hacia mí en un traje bastante sexy de enfermera y sin más me toma del cuello y me dan un largo beso, al separarse me dice- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- solo sonreí de forma engreída, recordando lo que dijo al comienzo de la semana- Si tengo algo, espero que no sea contagioso.

Allí me asusté y mientras se iba le dije- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- seguí con mis besos hasta que llegó la hora de verme con Quinn.

Me cambié y me fui al auditorio; al llegar ella no estaba así que esperé- Lo siento, estaba en la iglesia

-¿Rezando para que venga la fuerza?- le pregunté parándome de donde estaba sentado

-Para que no- me le acerqué para poder volver a besarla y antes de eso ella me dijo- Te das cuenta de que esto me convierte en una infiel, la cosa que te hizo herir tanto y que te hizo terminar conmigo y con Rachel- ella se alejó de mi

-¿Sabes por qué me dolió tanto que tu y Rachel me engañaron?- ella no me respondió así que continué- porque eso significa que no me amaban.

-Eso no es verdad

-No. Al menos no lo suficiente para no querer herirme, y esa es la cosa sobre engañar. Cuando realmente amas a alguien, harías cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Amo a Sam.

-No, no lo amas de lo contrario no habrías venido aquí.

-Bien, creo que lo amo. Sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros, no voy a terminar con Sam hasta que esté segura de una u otra manera.

-De acuerdo

-¿Crees que pueda amar a dos personas a la vez?

-No totalmente. Tienes que elegir eventualmente

-Todavía no- y allí por fin la volví a besar, y de nuevo vi los fuegos artificiales.

El día de San Valentín llego y yo me sentía terriblemente mal, le entregué al Sr. Schue lo que recaudé- Bien, lo hice, besé a cada chica en esta escuela y recaudé 324 dólares para el coro

-Muy bien Finn, gracias- esto pagará la mitad de los pasajes para las nacionales- pude notar la cara de Rachel era de preocupación, ella se dio cuenta que estaba enfermo- así que aún queda mucho que hacer- todos dieron ligeros aplausos y yo me fui a sentar- Ok… Ahora creo que es momento de escuchar la mejor canción de amor del mundo para Tina Cohen- Chang, ven aquí- ella se paró y comenzó a cantar y de pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y mi malestar ya era inaguantable y en eso ella paro de cantar.

-Sr. Schue ¿Me pueden perdonar? No me siento muy bien

-Yo tampoco me siento muy bien- añadió Quinn.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Santana- Tienen la garganta irritada, sus ganglios están inflamados y tienen fiebre.

-Sí, si por eso necesito ir a la enfermería- no podía ni pensar pero me parecía extraño que ella supiera lo que sentía.

-Parece que tienen Mononucleosis, también conocida como la enfermedad del beso. ¿Pero saben que ayuda a que se extienda? Un poco de lengua- Oh… por… Dios… ¿Cómo diablos me dio mononucleosis?- Lo que es raro, porque parece que Quinn también la tiene.

-Estuve allí cuando se besaron, fue solo un besito- dijo Sam recordando el beso en la cabina, pero si Santana tiene razón, en el auditorio fue más que un besito.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de lenguas y mejor Finn y yo vamos a la enfermería?

-¿Saben qué? Creo que es una magnífica idea- ambos nos paramos y nos fuimos a la enfermería.

Al llegar la enfermera nos mando a acostarnos y nos pidió los teléfonos de nuestras madres para que nos vengan a buscar, luego de eso nos quedamos allí.

-He engañado dos veces en mi vida- dijo Quinn reflexivamente- la primera quedé embarazada y la segunda me dio mononucleosis- tomo una larga respiración y añadió- Creo que el universo esta trata de decirme algo.

-Quizá, pero creo que le gustas a Sam lo suficiente para creerse lo que le digas- le dije tratando de pensar qué le diríamos para explicar la mononucleosis que nos dio a los dos.

-Santana es una tramposa- estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Parece que tienen mononucleosis, ya llamé a sus madres. Pueden estar aquí hasta que los vengan a buscar, pero nada de besos.

Luego que se fue le dije a Quinn- Todavía no terminé con nosotros.

-Tienes que parar. No puede pasar nada entre nosotros hasta que no sepa que pasa entre Sam y yo y tú sepas que pasa entre tú y Rachel

-Pero… no… no pasa nada entre Rachel y yo

-Solo sé que cuando no te veo viéndome, la vez a ella (**N/A: **Modestia aparte, te faltó decir Quinny)- luego de eso ella me dejó pensando y ambos nos quedamos cayados y al rato llegó la mamá de Quinn a buscarla, yo me quedé solo y me quede dormido.

Comencé a soñar con los días del pasado cuando ella y yo éramos novios y lo que pasó con Rachel en el mismo auditorio donde nos besamos ayer Quinn y yo; y recordé mi conversación con Quinn sobre los que engañan no aman a la persona que engañan, eso significa ¿Que yo no amaba a Quinn?... sin embargo luego llegó el recuerdo de lo que ella me dijo de que si era posible amar a dos personas, y eso me llevó a pensar en la ocasión que cantamos "Keep holding on" cuando tomé las manos de Quinn y Rachel; allí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ambas, pero aun no sabía a quién de verdad amaba.

Al final elegí a Rachel pero creo que eso fue porque mi relación con Quinn termino muy mal, por el asunto de Drizzil o Beth…. Ya no recuerdo… estoy confundido por la fiebre. Cuando iba a continuar con mis ideas siento algo frio sobre mi frente, abrí los ojos y allí estaba Rachel.

-¿Dónde está Quinn?- me preguntó Rachel mientras presionaba suavemente sus dedos contra la toallita sobre mi frente

-Su mamá la recogió, hace un par de horas.

-Quinn es realmente muy bonita- dijo dejando de presionar y solo mirándome

-No tenías que hacer esto ¿sabes?- le dije señalando la toallita.

-No. Lo haría por cualquiera- dijo acariciando suavemente mi cabello como solía hacer cuando nos besábamos o el día que me dio un resfriado cuando una lluvia me tomo por sorpresa hace unos meses. Yo sé que esos que dice de que ella lo haría por cualquiera es mentira, solo haría por mí- Ella es más bonita que yo

Ya estaba harto de oírla decir eso- ¿Quieres parar? Eres hermosa- se lo dije de corazón, siempre lo creí, ella es hermosa no solo por fuera sino también en su forma de ser.

Puede ver que no me creía- Se que ella lo es- dijo ella sentándose, apartando su mano de mi cabello, quería pedirle que se volviera a poner cerca- Significó mucho para mí que me eligieras por encima de ella, a chicas como yo no las eligen sobre chicas como ella muy seguido- ¿chicas como ella?... ¿A las estrellas de Broadway no las eligen muy seguido sobre porristas de un pueblo con vacas? Ella añadió- ¿La besaste? ¿Como dijo Santana?- sabía que me iba a preguntar eso.

-Sí, sí pero solo necesitaba sácalo de mi sistema.

-Entonces ¿Qué sentiste cuando la besaste?- ¿De verdad? ¿A Rachel le agrada la tortura?

No podía mentirle, se lo prometí el día que me enteré de lo que pasó con Puck- Fuegos artificiales- le dije recordando. ¿Viste fuegos artificiales cuando me besabas?- esa pregunta me hizo recordar los besos que ella y yo compartimos; desde el primer beso que nos dimos en el auditorio hasta el último beso que nos dimos en la venta de pinos, la respuesta era no, no había visto fuegos artificiales cuando la besaba, sino algo más… estrellas, volcanes en erupción, un sinfín de cosas más, sentía y veo mucho más que fuegos artificiales. Solo pude sonreír al recordar todo eso, fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando oí que ella se movía.

-Rachel, espera- ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué se va? Rachel no te vayas, era todo lo que deseaba decirle pero mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no estaban en sintonía.

-No... Está bien… gracias… mira tú me has dado la fuerza para seguir adelante. Ahora sé que aquí no hay nada para mí- ¿Qué demonios?

-Eso no es verdad- le dije viéndola, ella se me quedó viendo expectante- Yo aún…- Te amo… vamos boca dilo… Aun te amo, pero no parece que la mononucleosis afecta mis pensamiento- Yo solo… estoy algo confundido ahora mismo**.**

-No, está bien, mira yo entiendo. Ahora soy libre para seguir mis sueños sin que nada me detenga. De hecho me has inspirado en mi elección de canción para la tarea de esta semana- la vi confundido y antes de irse se volteó y me dijo- Que te mejores, Finn- y así se fue no sin antes darme una última mirada y luego cerró la cortina, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Casi al final de la tarde mi mamá me fue a buscar y me llevó a casa, me preparó una sopa de pollo y luego de eso me acosté a dormir.

**Rachel POV**

Luego que Finn no me dijera nada de que veía cuando me besaba, me hizo darme cuenta que él no me amaba ya, así que tomé eso como un impulso para saber que ya no debía seguir insistiendo con Finn.

La canción Fireworks es la canción de amor perfecta para mí en estos momentos, pues debo volver a amarme, como lo hacía antes de conocer a Finn e incluso después de conocerlo, pero sin ser más que amigos.

En lo que llegué al salón del coro le dije al Sr. Schue que ya tenía mi canción y el solo sonrió y me dejó al frente para cantar.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again 

Así era precisamente como me sentí en estos momentos como una bolsa plástica viajando a donde el viento la lleve, deseando comenzar de nuevo donde mis sueños de quedaron estancados.

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Pude ver que Tina y Santana se sentían identificadas.

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Invité a las demás chicas conmigo al coro, porque todas las personas alguna vez nos hemos sentido mal y debemos ser fuegos artificiales

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Quizá Firework no sea la canción típica de amor que uno escucha en San Valentín, pero en la canción de amor que es perfecta para mí, para avivar esa llama que creía extinta.

Esa tarde, antes de irme a Breadstix con los demás a ver a los Warblers cantar por San Valentiín, la volví a cantar frente a mi espejo y camino al restaurant.

Cuando estaba allí, Mercedes, Tina y Mike se sentaron en mi mesa y luego Kurt anunció a su club no sin antes decir- A todos los solteros ahí afuera, este es nuestro año- allí nos miró a Mercedes y a mí. Instintivamente tomé el collar que me regalo Finn entre mis dedos.

Empezaron a cantar Silly Love Songs y cada uno se fue moviendo por las mesas cantando a los espectadores, Kurt fue a la mesa donde estaba y me dio un abrazo, igual que a Mercedes y luego se fue con Blaine y los demás.

Luego que terminaron de cantar, ellos dos se sentaron con nosotros y pasamos una noche agradable entre amigos, cuatro solteros y una pareja.

**¿Qué opinan?... Espero que les gustara este cap.**

**El próximo capítulo será: Comeback/ Alcohol/ Sexy**

**Como esos tres no tiene amplio contenido de Finchel como para narrarlos uno a uno, hare un compendio como hice con los de la primera mitad y dejare Original Song para el final.**

**Para las que quieran saber, esa historia de Finn sobre su primer beso con Quinn se me ocurrió anoche, a las 2 de la mañana cuando no podía dormir.**


	19. Journey to Nationals

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... y una GRAN deuda por cierto... espero lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo, chicas y chicos**

**Aclaro: Glee, los personajes originales y los temas que se verán aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Fox y a los autores de las canciones… yo solo los uso para jugar a escribir jejeje**

**Capitulo 19: Journey to Nationals**

**Rachel POV**

Días antes de irnos a New York y mientras empacaba, volteé mi mirada a mi peinadora y allí estaba el pequeño trofeo que mis compañeros me habían dado por ayudar en la victoria y eso me hizo recordar cómo llegué a ser la más valiosa de las Regionales.

Todo comenzó cuando mi regreso como una mujer que impone modas se fue abajo, porque Brittany resultó pensante, como que siempre creí imposible. En fin, esa semana luego de cantar "Sing" de MCR yo me levanté y dije que debíamos escribir nuestras propias canciones y como siempre, me atacaron con que eso era sólo porque quería ser la que tuviera los solos y otras cosas terribles.

El Sr. Schue puso a votación y solo yo levanté la mano con la idea de las originales; no podía creer que ni Finn me apoyara, así que me fui del salón y al lado de mi casillero, me encontré con Finn quien me dijo que lo de las originales era una idea genial pero que no me apoyo por no recuerdo qué razón; entonces, me dijo que escribiera algo y que se los mostrara, así los convencería. Le pregunté si quería escribirla conmigo y me dijo que no, que mejor lo hiciera sola.

Así lo hice, movida por sus palabras, pero mi inspiración solo fue suficiente para escribir "My Headband" la cual en su opinión era terrible y yo estuve de acuerdo, así que decidí aceptar la idea de Noah sobre hacer una fiesta en mi casa; la cual solo recuerdo fue que Finn me llamara "Borracha necesitada", eso me dolió y eso que me llevó a proponer el juego de la botella y eso me guió a besar a Blaine.

Esa semana fue una locura y agradecí a Dios que se hubiera terminado sin que ninguno de nosotros fuera expulsado por no cumplir la abstinencia de poesía liquida y causar un desastre, Brittany y Santana, en el gimnasio; pero no todo terminó mal pues besé a Blaine de nuevo y eso lo ayudó a darse cuenta que era 100% gay, lo que me había devuelto la inspiración.

Pasó la semana donde el Sr. Schuester nos llevó a la Srta. Holiday para enseñarnos educación sexual, pues Brittany creía en la cigüeña y Finn en que el esperma podía embarazar en un jacuzzi. Fue incómoda toda la semana y sentía algo diferente entre Finn y Quinn, pero pensé que era mi imaginación.

La semana anterior a las nacionales llegó y nos enteramos, luego de mostrarle a Finn, otra patética canción y que él me dijera que debía escribir algo más profundo, que MCR nos prohibió cantar su tema en las regionales, lo que me llevó a volver a proponer cantar canciones originales; Santana de nuevo con su actitud odiosa, dijo que votaran para rechazar mi idea, pero esta vez Quinn y Finn me apoyaron; yo estaba feliz por el apoyo, el Sr. Schue estuvo de acuerdo y todos decidieron escribir las suyas.

Yo sentía que entre Finn y Quinn estaba pasando algo más que simple amistad y una mañana lo comprobé, cuando los vi juntos; pero para estar segura, le pregunté a Quinn y ella me lo confirmó. Tuvimos una conversación sobre el futuro y sobre otras cosas y terminó gritándome, sentí las lágrimas, pero me negaba a que salieran por mi terquedad de que no me viera que me afectaba.

Ella terminó su discurso con las frases "Nunca lo harás bien"; allí, decidí que esta "sociedad" no me convenía y la cancelé, para luego voltearme e irme a mi casa. Caminé unos pasos lejos de ella y deje que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro.

Llegué esa tarde a mi casa; no me pregunten como, pues las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, y en lo que subí a mi cuarto, tomé mi libreta y derramé en ella mi frustración y mis sentimientos. Cuando terminé me quede dormida y a la mañana siguiente, me di un baño, me vestí, comí algo y me fui al colegio.

**Flash Back**

-¿Sr. Schue puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro Rachel pasa- dijo él levantando la mirada de unos exámenes, hice lo que me indicó y me dijo- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Mire- le di la letra de mi canción y la comenzó a leer y vi como en su cara aparecía una sonrisa en lo que terminó le pregunté- ¿Qué opina?

-Es maravillosa, muy emocional como tú, ¿ya los demás la escucharon?- yo negué- ¿Por qué?

-La escribí anoche; además, quiero que solo la ensaye con Tina y Brittany como mis coristas; quizá las demás se añadan más tarde.

-Dime Rachel ¿esta canción es por Finn?

-Sí, pero también por todo lo que he pasado desde que entré al club- él solo asintió

-Ok Rachel, yo les aviso a las chicas y luego de ensayar el tema grupal, solo serán ustedes tres

-Gracias Sr. Schue- me fui dejándole la letra de la canción y me fui a clases

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso, ese mismo día, el Sr. Schue, Brad, los músico y yo nos pusimos a componer la música y más tarde, a la hora de los ensayos, los chicos me mostraron la canción que entre todos había escrito y me dijeron que Finn y yo seríamos solistas; mientras la estudiaba, Finn me abordó y me preguntó si había tenido éxito con mi canción y le dije que sí, pero que aún no la escucharía.

Él puso sus ojitos de perrito y no tuve más opción que darle la letra; pero como la conozco, él no la comprenderá hasta que no la escuche, así que no me preocupé de arruinar la sorpresa. Luego de ensayar, todos menos los músicos y Brittany y Tina junto al profesor y yo nos quedamos.

Después de ese día, todos los demás días hasta el día antes de las regionales, hicimos lo mismo. El día "R", como lo llamábamos, llegó y todos llegamos temprano para tomar el autobús; esta competencia me traía recuerdos agridulces, agrios, porque perdimos contra Vocal Adrenaline y dulces porque Finn me había dicho que me amaba; es increíble como en un año todo cambió por un error tonto.

El camino fue silencioso, y al llegar, nos cambiamos nuestros trajes para la competencia y nos sentamos a verla. Aural Intensity cantó un intento de patético soborno para las juezas católicas; yo vi a Noah conteniendo la risa por el tema pero él estaba muy concentrado y no me hizo caso; luego, llegó el turno de los Warblers que hicieron un hermoso dueto con Blaine y Kurt, para luego volver a lo viejo con Blaine y su solo, el cual lo disfruté mucho.

A la hora de la competencia.

**Flash Back**

Me estaba retocando las pestañas para mí solo cuando veo desde el espejo a Finn que se paró a mi lado y me dice con su típica media sonrisa- Hey rómpete una pierna

Yo paré todo lo que estaba haciendo y sin verlo le dije- La última vez que estuvimos aquí me dijiste que me amabas.

-Me gustó mucho tu canción- dijo cambiando de tópico

-Escúchala muy bien, porque cada palabra es verdad- le dije viendo a sus ojos y me fui al escenario, mi hogar.

Al llegar, me paré allí y antes de comenzar, volteé a ver al profesor que me sonrió; yo le sonreí de vuelta y me volví a ver a mi audiencia y en eso, comenzó a sonar la música. Ese día pedí mi micrófono para sentirme más a gusto.

En lo que terminé el primer verso, en una micro pausa musical, Brittany y Tina entraron; yo las vi y sonreí, seguí cantando con todo mi corazón junto a mis coristas y podía sentir los ojos de Finn sobre mí; aun después de tanto tiempo, los siento y me estremezco.

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh how many times will it take for me? _

_To get it right (2x)_

Allí, volteé a ver a donde estaba Finn y él solo se veía asombrado y me dio una pequeña sonrisa; yo volteé al público y continué.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth_

_That sometimes life isn't fair_

_I'll send out a wish and _

_I'll send out a prayer_

_And finally someone will see_

_How much I careeeeeeeeeeeee_

Allí, grité la nota con todas mis fuerzas mientras me ovacionaban de pie e imaginé a Finn sonriendo; luego de eso, las demás se unieron cantando el coro; luego, me uní a ellas y cuando terminó la canción, todos me aplaudieron de nuevo y yo dije sonriendo - Damas y caballeros, nosotros somos New Directions- y todos los demás se nos unieron; un chico de protocolo se acercó a retirar mi micrófono y darme uno inalámbrico para poder bailar.

Cuando terminamos con Loser like me. les lanzamos confeti a los presentes y Finn me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos retiramos al Green room a esperar.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese día ganamos y además pasamos un momento de shock cuando la entrenadora Sylvester golpeo a la mujer que nos anunció ganadores; durante el viaje de regreso, el profesor nos habló de su idea del MVP en cada competencia, debíamos votar y elegir al ganador.

Yo voté por cualquiera de los demás porque todos se habían botado con la canción grupal; al día siguiente de la votación, se anunció que gané yo por unanimidad de votos; yo di unas palabras de verdad sentidas y todos me abrazaron.

El resto de las semanas fueron incómodas pues Quinn y Finn habían decidido dar a conocer que salían; me daba un nudo en el estómago cada vez que los veía juntos en los pasillos, besándose o con las manos entrelazadas; era lo peor; luego, llegó la noche de los olvidados para recaudar fondos; Sunshine reapareció y los demás la apoyaron solo por sus seguidores en Twitter que podrían asistir a oirla, además, Mercedes se volvió una diva exigente con Lauren de agente.

El día del concierto, Sunshine canceló, Mercedes se fue y solo teníamos cuatro personas que nos lastimaban los sentimientos, hicieron a Tina llorar. Yo tuve que solucionar el problema hablando con ella de diva a diva y logré traerla de vuelta y le entregué el número final porque se lo merecía.

La semana siguiente, mientras ensayábamos, Finn me dio un manotazo en la nariz y como la culpa no lo dejaba vivir, se ofreció a llevarme al hospital.

**Flash Back**

-Finn de verdad no tenías que hacer esto- le dije aun con un pañito en la nariz para controlar el sangrado mientras estábamos en la sala de espera

-Rach- ese sobrenombre, lo extrañaba- por milésima vez no hay problema, yo te hizo esto y es mi deber llevarte y estar seguro que estarás bien

-Gracias- susurre mirando mi regazo pero vi de reojo como sonreía de medio lado

-Señorita Berry- se escuchó por el alta voz

-Vamos- él me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a parar y luego fuimos al consultorio

Entramos y un hombre mayor me dijo- ok Señorita, vamos a tomarle una radiografía para ver cómo tiene la nariz

Me hicieron rápidamente el examen y mientras lo esperaba Finn y yo estamos solos y le dije- No tenías que quedarte, Quinn se pondrá molesta

-Nah… ella entiende lo mal que me siento por lo que te hice así que no hay problemas, además, no es como si te haya roto la nariz- eso me dio un mal presentimiento, pues la última vez que estuve en un médico con él, fueron malas noticias.

-La tiene rota- entró el medico diciéndolo como si nada y yo solo pude abrir la boca ante eso y vi a Finn ponerse pálido como una hoja; el médico me propuso una operación para, además, corregir mi nariz; yo no estaba segura porque eso afectaría mi voz pero él me garantizó que no había riesgos y que más bien la mejoraría; luego miro a Finn y dijo- ¿ella es tu novia?- mi estómago se encogió al oír eso

-…No

-¿Cómo luce ella?- y allí se me ocurrió la idea de que ella fuera el modelo de nariz que debía tener

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa semana, Kurt volvió a WMHS luego que Karofsky prometió no molestarlo más y defenderlo de los demás chicos que se quieran meter con él; además, le pidió perdón y a nosotros también. Yo comencé con los preparativos para mi cirugía, pero los demás no se mostraban muy seguros; un día, les mostré cómo quedaría y muchos me dijeron que no era yo misma y Finn me dijo, luego de ver a todos y con cara seria- Rachel no lo hagas… eres hermosa

Sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido pero estaba determinada- lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión

Días después, estaba en el baño y Noah entró y me pidió una oportunidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión; sombreé lo ocurrido y yo acepté; al día siguiente, me llevó al mall y allí Kurt me dio unas palabras sobre Barbra, y mandó a Noah a poner "Barbra Streisand" en las cornetas e hicieron un Flashmod con ese tema y así me convencieron de no operarme; mi mejor amigo y mi inesperado amigo Noah.

Al final de la semana, montamos un número de Born This Way donde todos, menos Santana, usamos las camisas con nuestro defecto ya aceptado.

Luego de eso, la siguiente semana, comenzaron a correr rumores que Quinn y Sam estaban saliendo a escondidas y se lo dije a Finn; como su amiga que se preocupa por él, era mi razón… ok no lo hice por eso, sino por mis fines personalistas y egoístas. Eso creo que ellos estuvieran peleados y el me pidió espiarlos para ver qué pasaba.

Descubrimos que Kurt también estaba algo raro y además lo vimos salir de un cuarto de motel junto a Sam; luego vimos a Quinn. Yo le había propuesto a Finn para cantar un dueto en las nacionales pero él no estaba seguro y luego él, junto a Quinn, hicieron un dueto que lo que daba era pena ajena, pues no se sentía nada; no es por nada, pero ellos no tienen buena química en el escenario y se lo dije y ella nos prohibió a Finn y a mi cantar más duetos; él y yo nos vimos sin poder creerlo y él me pidió disculpas con la mirada por la locura que su novia había dicho.

Después de eso, nos enteramos que Sam estaba en un motel con Quinn y Kurt porque lo estaban ayudando ya que les habían quitado la casa y ellos lo estaban ayudando con ropa (Kurt) y a cuidar a sus hermanitos mientras él trabaja (Quinn); Finn y yo nos sentíamos mal por haber pensado que Sam era gay o por pensar que Quinn engañaba a Finn así que él y yo fuimos a verlo para pedir perdón y a ofrecer nuestra ayuda.

Al final, todo resultó bien con todo menos con mi plan de cantar un dueto con Finn en las nacionales; la semana de la promoción de los estudiantes de junior llegó y yo no tenía cita para ese día, le había preguntado a Sam pero él me dijo que no era su tipo así que estaba como al comienzo, sola.

El Sr. Schue nos dijo que debíamos cantar en el baile pues la banda que el director contrató no podía ir; así que nosotros debíamos salvarle la patria a la escuela; de nuevo, Mercedes me dijo que ella deseaba tener una cita para el baile, poder bailar con su cita y sentirse la princesa de cuentos de hadas que siempre deseó ser; allí se me ocurrió un plan, pues ella y yo estábamos solas y podíamos ir juntas y allí recordé que Sam no tenía cita, así que le planteé la idea a Mercedes y ella aceptó y nos fuimos a decirle al chico si deseaba ir con nosotras como un trío de solteros y el aceptó.

Yo había conseguido una canción de Adele para cantar y pedí la opinión del club de AV sobre mi interpretación y cuando comencé oí aquella voz que conocía muy bien y que había oído por última vez el año pasado interpretando impecablemente, pero sin sentimientos, "Bohemian Rhapsody"… Jesse St. James.

-Rachel baja un momento- me llamo mi papi (**A/N: **El blanco de lentes) sacándome de mis pensamientos, dije un "Ya voy" y puse el trofeo en su sitio para ir donde mis padres.

**Finn POV**

**(Advertencia: La autora no se hace responsable de los comentarios emitidos por Finn Christopher Hudson hacia Jesse St. James. Pues yo me meto en su mente)**

El día del viaje llegó y yo iba en mi carro hacia la escuela para tomar el autobús al aeropuerto de Lima para irnos a New York; cuando "Jar of Hearts" comenzó a sonar en la radio y la noche de la promoción llegó a mi cabeza.

Cuando me enteré que St. Jerk estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y que Rachel iría con él, pude sentir cómo todo mi estómago se retorcía por eso, es decir, ¿Cómo se le ocurre volver luego de lo que hizo? y ¿Cómo se atreve a buscarla luego de todo lo que paso?... ¡EL LA HABIA VUELTO UN OMELETTE POR TODOS LOS GRILLED CHEESUS!... y lo peor llegó cuando le pregunté a ella y me dijo que lo había perdonado y que yo no tenía ningún derecho de decirle con quien o no salir, y tenía razón pero, aun me preocupa, después de todo ella sabe que siempre será mi amiga, una de las mejores amigas de verdad que he tenido.

En fin, ella me ayudo con el ramillete de Quinn y luego de un par de palabras más, se fue y se me partió el corazón al oírla llorar.

Esa noche fui a buscar a Quinn a su casa en la limosina que ella y su mamá habían alquilado para hoy, y en lo que bajo las escaleras me dejo impactado por lo bella que se vía y esa noche me había recordado porqué en primer año me había enamorado de ella; se lo dije y cuando le entregué la caja con el ramillete y me iba a besar su mamá, nos interrumpió para tomarnos al menos treinta y cinco fotos en cada portal de la casa Fabray y cada esquina con buena luz.

Cuando nos pudimos ir, fuimos a la limosina camino a Breadstrix para cena y, según Quinn, para que nos vieran los "posibles" votantes y se dieran cuenta que debían votar por nosotros. En lo que entramos, mis ojos se movieron y como si fueran imanes contra el metal, ellos se fueron a donde estaba Rachel.

Dios mío cada vez que lo pienso siento emoción, y sé que sonó muy gay pero es verdad, ella lucia muy hermosa esa noche en su vestido rosado y su cabello recogido en un moño como el que uso el día de la boda de mis padres, con su pollina (flequillo) y unos mechones ondulados enmarcando su cara.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé viéndola pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo al sentir el brazo de Quinn se entrelazó con el mío y con una fuerza que me sorprendió, viniendo de una chica más pequeña que yo, me arrastró a la mesa donde estaba Rachel con St. Sucks, Mercedes que lucía hermosa y Sam.

-Hola chicos, solo quería decirles que se ven muy bien todos- había dicho Quinn.

Luego, el idiota le dio un cumplido y al mismo tiempo una burla hacia mí, lo que me hizo hacer la cosa más estúpida que jamás había hecho: le lancé un comentario sarcástico sobre lo que ocurrió el año pasado y ver la cara de Rachel volverse seria me hizo darme cuenta de mi error; Mercedes nos dio unos cumplidos y nos dijo que nos fuéramos. El resto de la cena solo pude oír la risa de Rachel por la conversación que mantenían los cuatro. Cuando ellos se fueron, pude ver que St. Idiota ponía su mano en lugar no apto y quería ir a golpearlo, pero no podía, no tenía derecho. Me preguntó si eso era el Karma que ella me había explicado semanas atrás.

En lo que pagué la cena, nos fuimos al baile y al llegar, vimos que Puck, Sam y Artie estaban cantando esa tonta canción de Rebecca Black "Friday"; cuando ellos la propusieron, me pareció una locura pero parece que nuestros compañeros no lo pensaban pues la disfrutaban, incluso Karofsky.

Luego de eso, el DJ puso algo de música y después de unas tres canciones mezcladas y la vi montarse al escenario y comenzó una música lenta y las luces bajaron para dar la atmosfera para el momento tierno del baile, Quinn casi se me montó encima y podía sentir la mirada dolida de Rachel, trataba de ocultarla con una sonrisa a Quinn pero no podía, solo que me pensaba era el la morena en el escenario con sus hermosos ojos en mi todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminó, di un suspiro de alivio al ver que el momento incómodo había terminado; pero qué equivocado estaba, pues durante la canción de Blaine, mis ojos se iban solos a donde estaban Rachel y el idiota y los vi reír y bailar; yo trataba de disfrutar pero no podía, simplemente me daba rabia pensar que EL le daba las risas que antes eran mías; me estaba controlando hasta que lo vi, la abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello y allí sentí la rabia llegar a mi cabeza.

**Flash Back**

Caminé hacia ellos diciendo- Hey- la oí reír y eso me molesto más y repetí- Hey- mientras tomaba por el hombro para alejarlo de ella y le dije- Amigo mantén esto para todo público

-Amigo esto no es TP… Tu Problema- dijo el mirando a Rachel para ver si se reía con ese comentario "ingenioso"

-¿Ah sí? Pues esta es mi escuela, lo cual lo hace mi problema

-Esta no es tu novia, así que lárgate MJ- dijo volteándose hacia Rachel y yo lo volví a tomar y el comenzó a empujarme y yo a él.

Podía oír las voces de Quinn y Rachel; pedirnos que paráramos pero yo no podía, yo solo veía rojo. Mientras la canción avanzaba, mi rabia también y cuando se terminó yo, harto de los empujones, lancé un derechazo y el al estilo Matrix esquivó y pude oír a la entrenadora Sylvester decir- En la cara no- me importaba poco su cara, de verdad tenía unas ganas de partírsela desde que el año pasado dejó a Rachel cubierta de huevo; luego, ella dijo separándonos- Tu cálmate y tú- dijo señalando a Jesse- también, ambos quedan fuera de la fiesta, permiso chicas

-¿me está echando de la fiesta?- pregunté mientras era arrastrado a la puerta.

Nos dejó afuera y pude ver que Jesse se acomodó el traje y sin palabras se fue; yo me quedé afuera un rato más viendo la puerta, esperando que alguien me ayudara, pero nada.

Una vez calmado, me di cuenta que lo había arruinado todo, Quinn me odiaría por hacerle esto el día más importante de su vida. Sin más, me fui a mi casa molesto por ser tan tonto e impulsivo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de ese incidente, Quinn no me habló en todo el fin de semana y menos Rachel; lo bueno es que ganó Kurt, así que se quedó en la familia la corona.

Después, llegó el siguiente baldazo de agua helada al oír que Jesse seria nuestro "Consejero" en el Club, ¿Qué nadie recuerda lo que pasó antes? En fin, yo sugerí un dueto "Finchel" en las nacionales, y él de inmediato lo negó igual que Quinn, y se propuso un concurso para elegir a la mejor o el mejor cantante para montar un gran número alrededor de él o ella como lo hace Vocal Adrenaline, ¿desde cuándo New Directions imita a Vocal Adrenaline?... a verdad desde que St. Sucks llegó.

Mientras el club tenía que aguantarlo, la entrenadora Sue había perdido a su hermana mayor y Kurt y yo, como sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien, la queríamos ayudar; así que como nos hemos hecho expertos es montar eventos, le propusimos ayudarla con el funeral y ella aceptó.

En lo que hacíamos eso, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel competían por un solo bajo la lupa de Jesse y la del Sr. Schue.

Esa noche, mientras veíamos "Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate", me fue contando cómo les fue; me dijo lo que le había dado de "Feedback", Kurt me explicó qué significaba eso y luego continuó. Me contó lo que le dijo a Santana y a Mercedes; luego, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al recordar la canción de Rachel y lo magnifica de su presentación de "My Man".

Nos quedamos callados al oír "Pure Imagination" y ver el decorado y ambos nos vimos y sonreímos; teníamos una idea para el funeral. Llamamos a todos los chicos y a Blaine y les contamos la idea y así y comenzamos a hacer y pintar los hongos y demás cosas y luego Kurt imprimió 13 juegos de partituras con la canción que nos iluminó y que se la dedicaríamos a Jean Sylvester.

El día asignado, nos fuimos temprano para montar todo y un par de horas antes, nos fuimos a arreglar; y luego fui a buscar a Quinn para irnos al funeral.

El viaje fue tranquilo y al llegar ya están los demás y guiamos a la entrenadora y le mostramos lo que hicimos y por qué y nos sentamos en las sillas mientras el padre daba unas palabras.

**Flash Back**

Luego que el padre dio unas palabras sobre Jean, dijo mirando a la entrenadora- Creo que Sue, la hermana de Jean, quiere decir unas palabras.

Ella se paró y se puso frente al púlpito y luego de colocarse sus lentes, dijo- Extraño a mi hermana, cada noche aproximadamente a las 10 solía llamarme por teléfono y cuando le preguntaba ¿Por qué? Ella me decía que su cuerpo le pedía que quería oír mi voz- dijo ya con la voz quebrada y comenzó a llorar, hizo una pausa y el Sr. Schue se paró para ayudarla.

-Hey… yo lo leeré- le dijo el profesor al ver que ella no podía hablar, ella le hizo espacio pero no se retiró- Extraño a mi hermana, el olor de su shampoo, la forma en que siempre me convencía de leerle otro libro- pude ver cómo la entrenadora y el Sr. Schue contenían las lágrimas y el continuó- Cuando amas a alguien como yo la amé, ellos forman parte de ti. Es como si estuvieran atados por una cadena invisible, y no importa lo lejos que estés siempre puedes sentirlos- allí sentí algo raro pero aun no identificaba; él continuó- y ahora, cada vez que busco en aquella cadena, sé que no hay nadie del otro lado, y siento que me estoy cayendo en la nada. Luego, recuerdo a Jean. Recuerdo una vida en que no dejó enemigos, sin resentimientos, sin arrepentimientos… y me inspira a levantarme de mi cama y salir adelante. Extraño tanto a mi hermana; se siente como si un pedazo de mi hubiera sido arrancado. Justo una vez más quiero abrazarla, diez segundos más, ¿es mucho pedir? ¿Por diez segundos más poder abrazarla? Pero no puedo y no lo voy a hacer- allí el Sr. Schue abrazo a la entrenadora- y la única cosa que me mantiene lejos de ser absorbida por la tristeza es que Jean me mataría si lo hiciera- allí el profesor soltó una risita al decir eso último- entonces, por ahora, voy a extrañarla. Te amo, Jeannie, descansa en paz.

Luego de ese conmovedor discurso y todas esas palabras, mi cerebro solo pensaba en una cosa… eso que dijo la entrenadora Sue, no lo siento por Quinn, no la amo, la quiero como mi amiga, lo que la entrenadora dijo, solo me hizo darme cuenta que eso era lo que sentía por Rachel… miraba al otro lado de la cadena y no está ella y que siento que caigo en una gran nada, así como en la película "La historia sin Fin" que todo es adsorbido por la nada.

Cantamos el tema favorito de Jean junto a un video que nos ayudó a hacer la gente de la clínica donde la cuidaban y pude ver que la entrenadora estaba realmente conmovida por todo lo que hicimos por ella y su hermana.

Pasamos un rato más allí y mientras Quinn estaba en el baño, yo entré en mi camioneta y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y tome una decisión que quizá sería dolorosa, pero era lo mejor, no quería seguir lastimando gente; en lo que llegó Quinn, me di cuenta que lloraba, así que me limpié las lágrimas y ella me dijo- lo siento, había una larga fila en el baño. Todas están arreglando sus pestañas- me tomó la mano y me dijo- hicieron un buen trabajo con el funeral, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes- sonreí a medias por eso, tenía tiempo sin hacer algo realmente bueno por otros- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque estoy rompiendo contigo- luego eso que me dijo y pensar en todo lo que había pasado el terminar con ella, aunque era lo mejor, me dolía porque fue mi primera novia, mi primer beso y aunque creo no la amo lo suficiente, aun duele.

-¿por Rachel?... ¿Por qué aun la amas?

Ella tomó mi mano y yo le dije- No debí haber hecho esto contigo. Pensé que podría arreglar todo lo del año pasado, pero no puedo. No puedo y aquel sentimiento del que Sue estaba hablando allá dentro de estar atado a alguien… yo… no lo siento contigo- le dije lloran al decirle mis sentimientos

-¿pero con ella?- no le respondí- No. No vamos a terminar. Puedo manejar tu confusión con Rachel hasta que la superes, vamos a mantenernos juntos y el próximo año vamos a ser el rey y la reina de la promoción…

-Solo detente ¿Ok? No quiero esa vida- ella resoplo- ¿Ya no sientes nada? Esto es real, está pasando.

-¿Estás feliz ahora? ¿Me crees lo suficiente para ti?

-Quinn lo lamento. Todavía te amo- la iba a abrazar pero ella me detuvo

-¡No me toques!- y se bajó del carro corriendo lejos de mí, me sentía terrible pero era lo mejor para nosotros, luego me volteé hacia donde corrió Quinn y vi a Rachel salir junto a Sam, con el que se había sentado durante el funeral; luego, la vi acomodarse un mechón sonriendo mientras se montaba en el carro de la mamá de Puck, quien fue el que la trajo a la funeraria.

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso, pasó lo peor que me pude haber imaginado; había decidido darle a Rachel una flor y contarle que había terminado con Quinn, para que me diera otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien pero ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que al entrar al auditorio la vi besando a St. James, y no precisamente en la mejilla sino en los labios. Sentía de nuevo el karma que me había explicado Rachel semanas atrás.

Menos mal que el Sr. Schue no dejó que Jesse nos volviera a hacer competir los unos a los otros como antes y dijo que haríamos canciones grupales y que si ganábamos o perdíamos lo haríamos juntos; sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba y eran los "Grandes Planes" de Quinn para las nacionales.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, los vi a todos; Kurt había ido a buscar a Mercedes y Rachel y estaban hablando de todo lo que harían en la ciudad; Rachel lleva un suéter multicolor lo que refleja, además de su enorme sonrisa marca Rachel Berry, que está muy emocionada y feliz que es de ir a New York.

-Bien ya están todos, vamos que se nos hace tarde para el vuelo- nos fuimos montando en el autobús y pude ver que Kurt y Rachel se sentaron al fondo para seguir hablando, Quinn se sentó al en el puesto de al lado de Artie, Tina y Mike casi al final, y Puck y Lauren en la misma fila pero separados por el pasillo porque debido al tamaño de Lauren no podían estar juntos, y extrañamente, Sam se sentó al lado de Mercedes y conversaban de las nacionales. Me toco sentarme al lado de Kurt porque los demás estaban ocupados y escuché lo que hablaban Rachel y él sobre lo que planeaban hacer- Ahora ¡A New York!- dijo el Sr. Schue ya montado en el autobús.

Me extrañó bastante que Jesse no fuera con nosotros, pero me pareció genial para no verlo coquetear con Rachel; luego de ese beso que vi, no los podía ver en el mismo cuarto sin querer romperle la cara.

Tomé mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar música mientras íbamos por el camino. Al llegar, hicimos el chequeo de las maletas y nos sentamos en la sala de espera, desayunamos y a la hora del vuelo nos montamos todos y al rato, ya estábamos en el aire; pude oír como Rachel decía casi a gritos- ¡New York allí voy!

Luego de eso, todos nos quedamos más tranquilos y el resto del viaje pasó sin mayores complicaciones, al llegar al aeropuerto JFK, Rachel y Kurt volvió a saltar de la emoción por estar en su ciudad.

El Sr. Schue se encargó del equipaje y de los taxis para ir al Central Park a almorzar; y mientras lo hacíamos, Kurt empezó a cantar "New York, New York" y los demás lo siguieron pero fueron interrumpidos por Rachel al decirnos algo de Cats pero Quinn le cortó las alas a ella y Kurt al decir que esa obra ya no estaba desde hace catorce años, pero me pareció raro que ninguno de los dos lo supiera considerando que Rachel viene a la ciudad cada verano desde pequeña; según me contó el Sr. Berry 1 (El blanco bajito).

Luego de eso nos fuimos al hotel. Desde que llegamos a la ciudad, Rachel no me hablaba o si me habla eran tres palabras; yo sabía que ella andaba pendiente con Jesse pero, al menos, que me hable más. Ella sabía sobre mi rompimiento con Quinn pero no se me insinuó que deseaba volver conmigo; así que asumí que luego de ese beso, ella y Jesse habían vuelto.

Después de eso, el Sr. Schue nos avisó que subiéramos a una habitación y escribiéramos las canciones para la competencia, y se fue dejándonos a todos solos en la habitación; pasamos un par de horas y Brittany y Artie se pararon con Puck y cantaron sobre vasos, copas o tazas; Quinn dio la idea de que saliéramos para que la ciudad escribiera las canciones por nosotros; considerando que había inspirado a miles de otros artistas a escribir lo mejor en música o a pintar lo mejor; así que todos salimos de esa habitación y recorrimos la ciudad.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, estaba en la habitación que compartía con los chicos cuando les dije que quería cantar un dueto con Rachel ellos me dijeron que solo quería ganar y que un dueto de nosotros dos era una gran oportunidad para ganar las nacionales; Puck me dijo que la invitara a salir pero había un problema y es que ella estaba aún interesada en Jesse; Puck me dijo que estamos en New York, la ciudad del amor; ante eso, Sam dijo que New York no era la ciudad del amor sino Paris.

Me dijo Puck que la invitara a cenar y que la llevara a caminar por las calles como esas comedias románticas que a todas las chicas les gusta. Inmediatamente, le mandé un mensaje de texto.

_Reúnete conmigo en Central Park, en puente. Vístete bien. Finn._

Ella solo contestó un "Ok" y así me fui a preparar; yo había traído algo de vestir elegante y luego de un baño me lo puse, tomé mi billetera y me fui al Central Park; y al llegar, vi una venta de flores muy hermosas y fui hasta ellas; allí vi la misma flor que le iba a regalar a Rachel el mismo día que la vi en el auditorio con Jesse; esas son sus favoritas, así que le compré un ramo y fui al puente.

Mientras la esperaba, me puse a ver; él rió y en eso me volteé y allí estaba vestida de azul claro, una mini cartera y una pashmina blanca; su cabello recogido con un moño.

-Hola- me dijo al estar frente a mi

-Hola- se lo respondí luego de salir de mi aturdimiento por lo bella que se veía

-¿Qué es tan importante?

-Son para ti- le di las flores, ella las recibió y trato de ocultar la sonrisa que le formó en los labios al tenerlas en sus manos- He estado pensando, desde que somos los capitanes y todo eso, deberíamos escribir un dueto para los nacionales.

Ella sonrió y me dijo- ¿La corbata y… las flores, Central Park?

-Es una… una cita de trabajo- ella hizo gesto de entender, aunque sé que ella no se lo creyó pero me siguió la corriente- Muy profesional- ella asintió y sonrió.

Luego de eso, la llevé a cenar a "Sardi's"; según Internet, es un sitio muy concurrido por estrellas de Broadway. Ella está muy emocionada- Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que estemos en Sardi's- dijo ella toda emocionada y se veía tan linda así- ¡Sardi's! el lugar de nacimiento de los premios Tony.

Viendo el menú, le pregunté confundido- ¿Qué es una ensalada "nicose"?- ella siguió hablando sin prestar atención a lo que le dije.

-Algún día van a poner un retrato como esos de mí en esas paredes- dijo ella viendo todo el lugar.

Yo tuve que bajar mi menú y le dije- me gusta que sueñes a lo grande, yo no sé cómo hacerlo- le dije sinceramente; ella es increíble como sueña tan alto; lo más alto que había soñado alguna vez fue ganar al menos un campeonato de Futbol y cuando lo logré me di cuenta que era pequeño, luego vi su cara algo seria y añadí- estas preciosa esta noche- ella sonrió- Rachel, tengo algo que decirte.

De pronto, ella vio a otro lado y puso cara de asombro total- ¡Oh Dios Mío!- yo volteé en la misma dirección que ella y me dijo en voz bajita- ¡Esa es Patti LuPone! No, Dios mío, no puedo hacer esto- Rachel me estaba preocupando con su actitud ante esta mujer de Broadway de la que ella y Kurt me han hablado mucho, vimos que ella se levantó lista para irse y Rachel dijo decidida- No, no, tengo que… es decir, si no es por mí, entonces por Kurt, es decir, me mataría si no lo hiciera. Ok- ella se paró en frente de Patti y le dijo- ¿Disculpe, Srta. LuPone? Tengo que decir que usted es mi ídolo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa a Rachel y le dijo- Bueno, gracias. Muy amable de tu parte ¿eres actriz?

-Sí, estoy en la escuela secundaria- dijo ella casi inmediatamente después que LuPone preguntó

-Estamos en la ciudad por el Campeonato Nacional de Coros- le dije, ayudando a una nerviosa Rachel

-Estuve en el coro en el colegio, era mi clase favorita- cuando dijo eso, Rachel sonrió como nunca antes y luego Patti LuPone le preguntó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rachel Berry

-Bueno Rachel Berry, prométeme una cosa… que nunca te rendirás

-Sí, Srta. LuPone, lo prometo- ella se le acercó y le extendió la mano, la cual Rachel aceptó rápidamente- Buena suerte- luego se me acercó y me dio la mano y me dijo también- Buena suerte- podía notar que Rachel estaba a punto de un desmayo por haber conocido a su ídolo

-Gracias- le dije aceptando su mano

Luego se le acercó, le tomó la mano que había tomado anterior, y le dijo algo al oído pero yo pude oír- Es lindo- Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta luego que la mujer se fue y luego soltó un suspiro, yo solo podía sonreír al verla así, sin palabras, lo cual ya es un milagro cuando lo consigues; se volvió a sentar y soltó una risa y se tapó la cara con las manos aun riendo, luego de eso cenamos con ella contándome la biografía de Patti LuPone, del local y más.

Al terminar, salimos a dar una vuelta, ella se puso su suéter por sobre sus hombros, entrelazo un brazo al mío y caminamos por las calles mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en mi brazo, me dijo- Estar en New York es como enamorarse una y otra vez cada minuto; siento que esta noche es como una de esas noches impresionantes donde vez todas esas increíbles películas de comedias románticas- allí recordé lo que Puck sobre esas películas y sonreí hacia ella- lo único que necesitamos en un grupo de artistas callejeros para que nos canten una serenata, sería perfecto.

Después de eso, se me vino a la mente "La Dama y El Vagabundo" y la canción Bella Notte, esa canción increíblemente perfecta y por la forma como Rachel se pegaba a mí, supe que ella pensó lo mismo; yo le había dicho la verdad el día que le conté sobre que siempre sabía lo que pensaba, a diferencia de Quinn, Rachel es un libro abierto para mí.

Caminamos unos metros y me detuve y le dije- espera- nos pusimos cara a cara, bueno yo mirándola desde arriba- este es el momento en esas comedias románticas en el que… te beso- tomé sus manos

-Pensé que esto era solo una reunión de trabajo- ella me dijo aun con nuestras manos sujetas

-¿en serio?- le pregunté con una media sonrisa

Ella sonrió y negó para luego añadir- no- los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, sonriendo, me le acerque lentamente, tomando su mentón con mis dedos de forma muy delicada y cuando ya estaba muy cerca me dijo- No puedo

Me alejé para ver su cara de indecisión y nerviosismo y le dije en voz baja- Dame un oportunidad

Me le volví a acercar, pero ella volvió a decir- Lo siento Finn, no puedo- y con eso se fue, mientras la veía irse, sentía mi corazón romperse, no entiendo ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo con nuestros sentimientos?, nos amamos; ella se volteó antes de cruzar la calle y me vio para luego irse lejos de mí.

Me quedé un rato más viendo el lugar donde Rachel había desaparecido; al ver que ella se había ido, decidí seguir con mi camino al hotel. Llegué a la medianoche y me quede un rato en el lobby pensando en qué había hecho mal para que ella no me aceptara el beso, mientras estaba allí, volvió mi idea de un dueto con Rachel; seguro eso ayudaría, así como paso con Faithfully.

Mientras esperaba, se me ocurrió un buen nombre y que encajaba perfectamente con lo que ella y yo vivimos desde hace tiempo, fingir; así que tomé una servilleta que estaba sobre una de las mesas del lobby y escribí "_Pretending_", sin embargo eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, y por más que tratara, no podía pensar nada más; mi mente solo estaba la cara de Rachel cuando me dijo "No puedo", esas dos cosas, su cara y el no puedo, quedaron tatuados en mi corazón.

Decidí irme a dormir y mañana pensar algo qué escribir. Al llegar, me cambié este traje y me acosté, y en lo que lo que mi cabeza tocó mi almohada, me quedé dormido y comencé a soñar.

Lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue una imagen de esta noche, en el momento en que le dije a Rachel que este era el momento donde la debía besar, como en esas películas, estábamos cara a cara; pero de pronto, la visión cambió y reviví el momento en el que ella y yo estábamos en el pasillo de las regionales, el año pasado, cantando Faithfully, allí estábamos también cara a cara pero más que nada estábamos corazón a corazón, conectados.

Mi sueño volvió a cambiar y volví a esta noche, específicamente cuando estábamos a la distancia de un beso, cerca el uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo tan apartados. Esa sensación la he tenido desde que volvió Jesse, que estamos cerca pero la siento lejana. Ahora en New York lo siento peor por algo que es más grande que nosotros y eso son sus sueños, que son inmensos. La escena del casi beso que nos íbamos a dar se repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños, la parte en la que ella se aleja de mí, es la peor, pues ella apartó la mirada y se fue sin decir más nada; yo solo deseaba que esa fuera la noche perfecta para recuperarla pero no funcionó.

En mis sueños recordé cuando llegue al lobby, me senté, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos y al hacer memoria de todo ese día me di cuenta que no estaba bien, sin embargo no pierdo las fuerzas, me mantengo firme porque se aunque yo sé que la lastime con mi tonta actitud, yo la amo más que nada en este mundo, y no la perderé, de nuevo.

Debía ser fuerte si la deseaba de nuevo para mí; sin embargo, aún me pregunto si nos pertenecemos o solo es una ilusión.

Así pasé el resto de la noche, soñando con nuestros mejores y peores momentos y pensando en varias cosas a la vez; y a la mañana siguiente desperté, un poco cansado, por la noche de puros sueños pero con varias cosas que había pensado y que deseaba poder expresar de alguna forma.

Cuando desperté, los chicos estaban a mi alrededor, sonriendo y Puck me dijo- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo resultó tu salida con Rachel?

Los miré incrédulo y les dije en broma- ¿a qué hora nos volvimos chicas chismosas?- todos soltaron una risita pero luego le dije serio- estuvo todo bien hasta el final que ella me rechazó el beso- los tres actuaron como las viejas chismosas tapándose la boca y soltando la respiración- estoy seguro que si escribo un dueto, seguro volveremos

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Puck no muy seguro y añadió- nosotros vamos al gimnasio y luego a desayunar ¿te anotas?

-No, voy a darme un baño y voy a desayunar, necesito pensar

-Esto es un milagro… Finnesa va a pensar- dijo Puck y yo le di un golpe en el brazo- ok ok… Dios, cálmate, nos vemos, chao.

Los cuatro se fueron y yo me paré y me di un baño rápido, me puse algo cómodo y bajé al comedor. Busqué con la vista a Rachel pero no la vi, y tampoco a Kurt, así que supuse que ellos habían bajado más temprano y que ahora estaba caminando por las tiendas del hotel. Luego de comer, me fui a un lugar más calmado, saqué mi libreta y comencé a pensar.

Como un remolino, lo que soñé ayer se me vino a la mente y empecé a escribir frases y así llegó la primera estrofa.

_Face to face and Heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because, I'm not ok_

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

De esa forma continúe escribiendo las frases que se me ocurrían de mis sueños y cuando terminé, me quedé asombrado que yo, Finn Christopher Hudson, había expresado mis sentimientos en palabras, seguro Rachel y el Sr. Schue estarán muy orgullosos de mí.

Lo que le falta es música, así que comencé a buscar por varios de los salones que nos habían dicho eran especiales para cosas relacionadas con la música; no había nadie en ninguno hasta que en uno conseguí a un hombre de cabello rubio, blanco y vestido de negro, sentado en un piano. El Sr. Schue nos había dicho que él era el pianista que nos acompañaría pues Brad no podía venir. Ese hombre era una persona de poder en Broadway, pues era el que había acompañado a varios artistas, según me contaron Kurt y Rachel.

-Emm disculpe- dije desde la puerta, el hombre se volteo y yo le pregunte- ¿usted es Ryan Breman? El pianista para la competencia nacional de coros.

-Si ese mismo, ¿Qué deseas?

-Es que yo soy de New Direction, de Lima Ohio, y bueno escribí una canción pero solo sé tocar la batería, y muy básico la guitarra; entonces, mi gustaría sabes si ¿usted me ayudaría?

-Déjame ver eso- me extendió la mano haciendo señas para que me acercara; así lo hice y le di el papel- Gracias- luego la leyó y me dijo- está muy buena, y dime ¿esto será un tema en solitario o a dueto?

-A dueto

-¿Qué rango es la señorita con la que lo cantarás?

-No sé, ella es muy chillona

-¡Ah ya! Su tono debe ser Mezzo o seguro canta grave algunas veces y otras puede llegar a notas más altas; ¿y tú?

-Barítono o algo así, fue lo que me dijo Rachel hace tiempo- dije lo ultimo un poco mas bajo.

-Ok entonces, dejaré la canción a un nivel que ambos puedan alcanzar, porque ella podría llegar más alto pero como no quiero incomodarte, mejor lo dejo en un rango grave- asentí y comenzamos a trabajar; él me dijo que este tema está mejor como harmónico, sin solos, solo ella yo uniendo nuestras voces.

Luego de pasarla a una partitura, me despedí agradeciéndole y él me dijo- Emmm… Finn- me volteé y él añadió- seguro con eso ella dejará de fingir- yo sonreí y le dije un gracias para luego irme.

De pronto, veo a los chicos reunidos frente a un hombre vestido de negro; lo reconocí como el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline; al llegar allí, él dijo- parece que estamos todos, ok chicos y chicas; les tengo una noticia muy buena, al menos para Will Schuester. Resulta que oí por los pasillos de Broadway que está pensando en quedarse aquí y actuar en las tablas más famosas del mundo.

Todos los vimos sin creer- eso es imposible; él no nos ha dicho nada de eso- dijo Rachel

-Pues créanme, porque según lo que oí, él tiene talento y podría ser la nueva estrella de las marquesinas de la ciudad- pude ver que Rachel y Kurt estaban afectados por esa noticia.

-si no me creen, pregúntenle a el- y con eso se fue; antes que nadie dijera nada los teléfonos de todos sonaron y vimos un mensaje del Sr. Schue.

_Reunión en la habitación 200 en quince minutos, los quiero a todos presentes. Will Schuester_

Todos nos vimos y fuimos a la habitación; al llegar, todos entramos y el ambiente me recordó cuando estábamos en la casa del profesor y nos habíamos enterado que en el jurado estaría la entrenadora Sylvester.

-¿Por qué no nos había dicho que pensaba quedarse?- Santana habló molesta y dolida

-Ese no es nuestro asunto, él tiene derecho a seguir sus sueños; Broadway es la meca de todas las artes escénicas, y yo entiendo su deseo de quedarse, si yo no tuviera que terminar la secundaria me quedaría aquí- dije Rachel

-Rachel tiene razón; todos sabemos que el Sr. Schue siempre deseó estar en Broadway y seria egoísta de nuestra parte no apoyarlo en su decisión- dijo ahora Kurt

Todos bajamos la cabeza. Era verdad lo que mi medio hermano dijo, igual que Rachel. Eso me hizo pensar en los sueños de ella de nuevo y todo los que pasó en estos meses; pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del Sr. Schue- Hey chicos, les traje verdadera pizza neoyorquina- pero al ver nuestras caras, nos preguntó que pasó y Quinn, quien se había cortado el cabello y le queda bastante bien, por cierto, le dijo lo que el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline nos contó sobre Broadway, Rachel le dijo que en vez de cortarnos las alas con eso, nos inspiró a seguir nuestros sueños; y él nos dijo que él no se quedaría porque él prefería que nosotros logremos los nuestros.

Puck en un acto tierno, se levantó y lo abrazó seguido por lo demás; y después de eso, nos separamos pero yo me quedé de pie mientras los demás se sentaban y les dije- Chicos, ya yo escribí una canción y si no les molesta, quiero que sea un dueto entre Rachel y yo- Quinn hizo cara de desagrado, ella ya había expresado su desprecio porque Rach y yo cantáramos pero ya no nos podía prohibir cantar juntos- ¿Qué opinan Sr. Schue, Rachel, chicos?

-A mí me parece buena idea, no sé qué dice Rachel- dijo el profesor y todos nos volteamos a verla, ella asintió de acuerdo y yo sonreí- Ok, entonces ya tenemos la primera canción lista, Finn dale a Rachel una copia de las partituras para que la estudie y mañana que será el ensayo general la oímos

Luego de eso, le di una copia a Rachel y mientras los demás creaban la otra canción ella y yo la estudiamos, podía ver sus expresiones al leerle y en algunas sonreía y otras no tanto.

En la noche luego de escribir la canción y de comernos las pizzas todos nos comenzamos a ir cuando el Sr. Schue nos llama a mí y a Rachel- Chicos, mientras comían, me puse a leer la canción y creo que deben entrar directo sobre el escenario, sin hacer muchos movimientos, solo alejarse y acercarse, semejante a Faithfully. Además les daré unas copias a los demás para que entren y hagan unos coros al final.

-Estoy de acuerdo y creo que no es necesario un ensayo general, creo que mejor nos concentramos en "Light up the World"- yo solo pude asentir a los dos y luego nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, nos paramos temprano, desayunamos y fuimos a ensayar en el auditorio principal, dos horas hasta que otro equipo llegó y nos tuvimos que ir, y nos metimos en uno de los salones de conferencias del hotel y allí continuamos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando ya lo perfeccionamos, nos fuimos a dar un baño y a cenar con el Sr. Schue fuera para estar desesterarnos; Rachel apenas me hablaba y eso me estaba preocupando; ella era la que siempre me insistía para volver, para que la perdonara y ahora que ya lo hice, público al menos, ella no me hace caso, no me dijo nada de la canción.

Al llegar al hotel, todos nos acostamos exhaustos hasta la mañana siguiente que nos pusimos la ropa que usaríamos para el show; iríamos los chicos con pantalón, pulóver, camisa y zapatos negros con un corbata blanca; mientras, las chicas usarán vestidos por la rodilla y tacones negros junto a una cinta negra.

Todas se veían hermosas pero mis ojos no dejaban de ver a Rachel que de todas se veía más que hermosa; ella se dio cuenta que la miraba y se volteó y me dio una sonrisa y se volteó a seguir hablando con Tina; el Sr. Schue había mandado a pedir un autobús para ir al auditorio y no gastar en taxis.

Cuando llegamos, estaba presentándose un grupo de chicas, cantando "Yeah" de Usher, sin instrumentos, así como los Warblers y eran muy buenas; mientras las veíamos, el Sr. Schue se paró y luego de un rato volvió; en lo que se hacia el montaje para el siguiente grupo, Rachel y Santana se pararon a ir al baño y al rato, llegó Santana, pero Rachel no y en cuanto anunciaron al campeón vigente Vocal Adrenaline, ella llegó y cuando se sentó, se abrió el telón revelando a Sunshine, quien se notaba nerviosa y a punto de salir corriendo; de pronto, veo a Rachel hacerle una señal de que continuara.

Confundido, le preguntó- Rachel ¿Qué haces?

-Trato de hacer algo bien- eso me dejó algo extrañado, pero no insistí. Sunshine canto increíble y luego nos llamaron para estar alertas.

Rachel y yo nos pusimos detrás del telón; esto se me pareció tanto al día que le dije la amaba; me volteé y la vi allí parada y caminé hacia ella, vio a otro lado y se me acercó también, sonriendo y cuando estuvimos cerca y ella, como siempre, tomó la palabra primero- Escribiste una maravillosa canción, Finn. No sabía que lo tenías en ti.

-¿A quién le importa la canción? Lo que no entiendo es que todo lo que siempre quisiste es que estuviéramos juntos, y básicamente, estoy aquí parado rogando por ti y de repente, tu no estas interesada.

-Es… Estoy interesada, más que interesada- sonreí al oír eso- este es mi sueño, estar aquí en New York, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me aleje de ello- yo volteé mi cara al oír eso, yo lo sé, ella nunca ha dejado ese gran sueño y ahora que está aquí, lo ha recuperado con fuerzas renovadas- Lo siento Finn, te amo pero nada de lo que digas o hagas va a cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo, el presentador hizo el llamado para nuestra actuación; ambos volvimos a nuestros puestos y el telón comenzó a subir. Ella se puso de frente, mirándome y yo hice lo mismo.

Mientras caminábamos lentamente, nuestros ojos estaban conectados y al llegar al centro del escenario, llegó el coro y solo apartamos las miradas un par de segundos cantando. Ella y yo cambiamos de lugar y ella se alejó de mí y mientras cantábamos le sonreí; parecían años desde la última vez que canté con ella y sólo con ella.

En lo que llegué a ella, volvimos a voltearnos y caminó hacia atrás viéndome; luego, cuando le sonreí, ella ocultó su cara pero pude ver su sonrisa también y se volteó solo un segundo. Una vez que llegamos a unos escalones donde estaban los músicos, nos alejamos y mientras ella extendía la nota, comenzaron a entrar los demás; después, ella y yo viéndonos a los ojos caminamos y al hacer eso, fue como entrar en un trance; sus ojos marrones me llevaron a una burbuja donde solo ella y yo estábamos; sin la audiencia, sin los músicos, sin el resto de los chicos; solos ella y yo, por siempre.

En el último "Pretending" ella se me fue acercando, y yo también; la distancia se fue acortando hasta que nuestros labios chocaron en un súper beso; una mano sobre mi pecho para no perder el equilibrio y la otra en mi cuello para mantenerme cerca; decidí subir una de mis manos y acariciar su cabello, suavemente y mantenerla cerca.

Al separarnos, nos quedamos mirándonos; la mano que estaba sobre mi cuello bajo a mi pecho y yo había dejado la mirada sobre su cabellos; había silencio, paz entre ella y yo; tanto tiempo sin besarla, sin tenerla tan cerca de mí; oímos unos aplausos y nos fuimos separando hasta que el sonido de la guitarra nos despertó y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

El resto de la presentación pasó sin dramas y al final, nos abrazamos mientras hacíamos unas reverencias a la audiencia que nos aplaudían. Nosotros fuimos los últimos y nos fuimos al lobby del auditorio a esperar los resultados.

Mientras los demás hablaban de comprar camisetas de las nacionales, Rachel y yo estábamos aparte hablando- creo que estuvimos bien

Yo la vi asombrado por lo poco que sonó esa oración- ¿Bien? Estuvimos asombrosos

-El beso fue… interesante- dijo con una sonrisa ante mi entusiasmo

-Sí, yo lo llamo "El Beso del Siglo"

-Te equivocas, Finn- ash quien dijo idiota para que él llegara a arruinar mi conversación con la chica más bella de New York- ese beso fue muy poco profesional. Fue demasiado personal e intenso. A los jueces no les gustará, lo considerarán corriente y vulgar, y les costará las nacionales- luego de eso, bajo la vista para ver a Rachel y le dijo como si yo no estuviera allí- Hey Rachel, estás impresionante y sonaste genial, es solo que no deberías haberlo besado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Jesse?- le pregunto ella

-Por ti- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua

-Amigo, espera un momento- me puse frente a él para intimidarlo con mi tamaño, no lo iba a golpear porque, créanlo o no, aprendí mi lección en la promoción y no permitiré que eliminen a New Directions por poner en su sitio a este idiota- Solo estas celoso. Celoso de lo que nosotros tenemos y de lo que compartimos con la audiencia entera, porque fue algo compartido entre dos personas que se aman- allí me voltee a ver a Rachel y luego me voltee de nuevo hacia Jesse- Fue el Superman de los besos y… y vino con su propia capa ¿verdad Rachel?- ella está sonriendo ante eso y cuando le pregunté, ella asintió y oímos a un poco de chicas gritando emocionadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó preocupada Rachel

-Están publicando el Top 10 en la vitrina- dijo Kurt luego de llegar de entre la multitud- ¡Todos reúnanse! Es un momento que llevamos preparando por dos años

-Ok ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunta Rachel mientras Kurt solo saltaba de emoción

-Vamos a verlo… juntos- dijo el Sr. Schue para luego decir- vamos, vamos

Caminamos todos juntos viendo a varios abrazarse y otros tristes, los de Vocal Adrenaline cargaban a Sunshine. Al llegar, Rachel dijo- Oh, estoy demasiado nerviosa para mirar.

-Yo iré- el profesor caminó hacia la vitrina

-¿Qué lugar ocupamos?- al ver que él no hablaba le dije- Vamos Sr. Schue, dígalo ¿Cómo estamos clasificados?

-No, no clasificamos, lo siento mucho chicos, no estamos en el Top 10- todos nos pusimos tristes, Rachel bajó la mirada con ganas de llorar; el profesor nos pidió que nos montáramos todos en el autobús y así nos fuimos al hotel, en silencio.

Todos estábamos como en shock y las palabras de Jesse rondaban mi cabeza… era mi culpa, ni siquiera de Rachel… mi culpa yo había sido el responsable de eso, el superman de los besos no nos ayudó con las nacionales. Además, cabe mencionar que durante todo el camino lo escuchaba hablar de que ese beso había sido poco profesional y que blah blah…

Subimos a la habitación y en lo que cerramos la puerta, Santana se levantó y dijo- Esto es por la culpa de ustedes dos- me señaló a mí y a Rachel; de pronto, ella se puso toda loca, como cuando quería matar a Rachel el día que tomo el control del club cuando el Sr. Schue se enfermó y comenzó a hablar en español- _¡MIRA, ESCUCHA… YO SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT Y YO TENGO ORGURRO…_- yo solo podía taparme la cara al ver cómo Santana era sostenida por tres personas… TRES… Quinn, Mike y Sam y le gritaba a Rachel quien también tenía las boca abierta ver a Santana vuelta loca-… _¿SABES LO QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT?... COSAS MALA!_

Luego de darle una cachetada, ella reaccionó y se calmó pero se la llevaron a otro cuarto para que se relajara. Mientras, nosotros estábamos callados; ni una palabra el resto del día, incluso en el vuelo de vuelta a Lima. A Santana la mantenían lejos de Rachel o de mí.

No parábamos de leer esas revistas que regalan en los aviones sin levantar la cabeza ni para comer o tomar algo.

Al llegar, no me atrevía a hablar con Rachel; me daba demasiada pena, la veía y recordaba lo que había dicho Jesse y pensaba "ella me odia" y no me atrevía siquiera a verla, capaz y con una mirada de sus lindos ojos me mata.

Unos días mas tarde, estaba escondido a la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca jugando con el globo de nieve que había comprado en el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos a New York; no podía ver a nade a la cara. En eso, escucho unos pasos pero no me muevo y escucho su suave voz decirme- ¿Dónde has estado?

-Escondiéndome, todos me odian- le respondí aun jugado con el globo, sir verla a los ojos, tenía tanta vergüenza

-No lo creo y eso no explica por qué no me has dicho nada desde que volvimos

-Tú deberías estar más molesta que los demás- le confesé y me atreví a verla, sus ojos no mostraban molestia sino tristeza y preocupación- Lo arruiné, me siento humillado y además, trabajamos tan duro por todo y se suponía que este sería mi momento de ser el gran líder y mantenerlos a todos juntos y… lo arruiné… nos costó el campeonato

Ella caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado y me dijo aun con su suave y dulce voz -Mira, ser un artista es sobre expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos en el momento, sin importar las consecuencias- hizo una pausa y se me quedó mirando- ¿cuáles fueron tus sentimientos en ese momento?

-Que te amaba y que haría o daría lo que sea por besarte de nuevo…

-Y así lo hiciste. Sabes, lo diste todo por un beso- hizo una pausa y luego me vio y me preguntó- ¿Valió la pena?

-Si- me volteé a verla y estaba sonriendo y le pregunté- y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Valió la pena?

En un susurro me dijo- Si, porque en mi corazón sé que nosotros volveremos a tener otra oportunidad en las nacionales- después hizo otra pausa y con rosto serio me dijo- ¿Sabes que me iré, Finn? Me iré a New York y jamás volveré

Yo solo asentí, si lo sé y no podría estar más feliz que ella continúe con sus sueños pero no me quiero preocupar por eso aún; lo que me importa es que la amo y que el día que ella se vaya yo la seguiré pero ahora solo tengo que decirle una cosa- La graduación será en un año… ¿Tienes algún plan hasta entonces?- ella sonrió y con cada palabra me fui acercando a su rostro, mientras ponía mi mano sobre su mejilla y la volví a besar; era la primera vez desde que llegamos a Lima, realmente la extrañaba; allí, mientras la besaba y sentía su mano sobre la mía, me pregunté ¿Cómo pude pasar una semana desde "El superman de los besos, con capa y todo", del "Beso del siglo"… lejos de ella?.

Nuestros labios se separaron, pero mantuve mi mano sobre su mejilla y ella, con sus ojos cerrados, puso su cabeza contra mi mano un rato más, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, con nuestras frentes pegadas y luego con una sonrisa "Marca Rachel Berry" me dijo, tomando mi mano- Vamos

Ella se paró sin soltar mi mano y confundido le pregunté- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la última reunión de Glee de este año- y juntos tomados de la mano como antes, nos fuimos al salón del coro donde debíamos elegir al más valioso, quien pese a no ganar, decidimos votar igual y elegimos al señor Schue por su gran trabajo este año y porque no nos dejó para irse a Broadway, aunque sabemos que él podría hacerlo sin ningún problema.

* * *

**No se pueden quejar del tiempo largo, porque les di el capítulo más largo que jamás había hecho, de este fic. Decidí hacer algo así porque me di cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo lo que había de Finchel era deprimente y para evitar que ustedes se corten las venas con galletas de animales y se emborrachen de Pepsi de dieta. Decidí hacer este MEGA resumen, parándome detalladamente en "New York"**

**Ahora algunas palabras a las lectoras y lectores, que pocos pero fieles:**

**Gleekgirl: Hola! Bueno, yo puedo hacer el capítulo de Hello, Good Bye pero no sé si recuerdas que el en cap 09 yo lo comente, desde el punto de vista de Rachel, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo más detallado, pero solo te lo comento para que sepas.**

**Hannita: Claro que voy a continuar… no sé si con este fic, porque ya se terminó la serie, quizá vuelva a la primera temporada o hable del verano de ellos, no sé.**

**Gracias a las y los que han leído. Nos veremos en caps mas adelante aunque como dije antes, no sé si continuar con el verano o tocar cosas de la pasada temporada. ¿Qué me dicen?**


	20. Hello x Good Bye

**Volví a la primera temporada, segunda mitad por una lectora de que me lo pidió, ella me dijo "Puedes hacer un cap. de lo que pensó Rachel en Hello/ Good Bye" y pese a que ya yo lo había tocado muy someramente en el cap 9 "What I did for love" lo volveré a hacer más detallado, con la canción y todo.**

**Espero les guste, este no será tan largo, promesa.**

**Capítulo 20: Hello x Good Bye**

**Rachel POV**

Habían pasado unos días luego que Finn rompiera mi corazón, terminando conmigo y saliendo con Santana y Brittany, días después de que le cante "Give you hell" y días después de haber conocido al chico más talentoso, guapo y tierno de todos; Jesse St. James. El viernes el Sr. Schuester nos pidió que fuéramos al auditorio para cantar algo como clausura de la primera semana: Un clásico de los Beatles.

Mientras estaba en mi casillero admirando una foto de mi nuevo y secreto amor, como Romeo y Julieta, Finn llegó y yo le dije en tono seco y molesto- Si quieres saber, ya terminé con Jesse así que pueden ir a regarlo por la escuela.

El me vio algo confundido pero luego dijo- No, en realidad vengo para disculparme, por ser un tonto contigo. En estos días tuve muchos problemas pero me di cuenta que solo quería solucionar lo que pasó con nosotros- abrió su bolso y saco esos tontos calendarios de gatos y yo me quedé tiesa- mira incluso marque varios días en este loco calendario- me quedé calla y se notó preocupado y dijo- el que no digas nada es ¿bueno o malo?

-Y… yo no puedo ser pareja contigo Finn- el seguía confundido- es el equipo, tenemos que evitar los dramas- cerré la puerta de mi casillero y añadí- así que debo declinar tu oferta.

En lo que volteé para ir al auditorio lo oí de nuevo- ¡hey!- me volteé mordiendo mi labio incómoda por esto- no soy el mismo chico que conociste en la tienda de música, no me daré por vencido- me dijo con su sonrisa de seguridad que me hizo sentir enferma; todo lo que pasó esta semana me hizo pensar que no lo amaba mas pero luego hace esto y me dejo sin armas.

En lo que llegó al auditorio, ya con mi ropa puesta lo veo, vestido de traje formal, y aun oigo sus palabras de no darse por vencido y me siento peor. En lo que llegaron los demás, nos pusimos en posiciones y comenzó la música, y como siempre su voz llenó el lugar. Nosotros éramos los vocalistas.

You say Yes, I say No  
You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go

Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

I Say High, You Say Low  
You Say Why and I Say I Don't Know

Oh No  
You say Goodbye and I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
Hello, Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)  
I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
Hello, Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)  
I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)

(Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why Do you Say  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Bye , Bye , Bye ,Bye, Bye)

Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

You Say Yes (I Say Yes)  
I Say No (But I May Mean No, I can Stay Till It's Time To Go)  
You Say Stop  
And I Say Go Go Go

Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I Say Hello OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO HellOOOO

Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a.

Luego que al final me tocó estar pegada a su pecho mis sentimientos y pensamientos eran más confusos que nunca, así que en lo que terminamos la canción, me alejé de él y del escenario, podía imaginar a los demás pensar que ese era un ataque de diva pero no podía estar allí, estaba muy confundida y debía pensar.

FIN…**.**

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, solo nos quedan cuatro meses sin nuevos episodios de Glee.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	21. ¿Me ayudas?

**¡Volví! Me decidí a volver a escribir en este fanfic de nuevo, pues no hice nada sobre la tercera y la cuarta me llamo la atención este episodio. Volveré a usar capítulos cortos, centrados en los puntos de vista de la pareja. Ahorita será Finn luego subiré la parte de Rachel.**

**Espero les guste y que dejen sus comentarios**

**Aclaro: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la forma en que se narra.**

**Capítulo 21: ¿Me ayudas?**

**Finn POV**

Yo me sentía desesperado, había besado a la prometida de mi ex profesor de Club Glee, sentía que no podía ni verlo a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía. La única opción que tenía era hablar con la persona con la que siempre puedo contarle mis problemas y no me juzgara… Rachel.

Sabía que estaba en la ciudad por la boda así que el llame y quedamos en vernos en la cafetería Lima Bean; al llegar conversamos sobre ciertas cosas, como que hicimos para conseguir que New Directions volviera a las competencias entre otros temas.

Hasta que paso lo que no deseaba- Finn ¿Qué te pasa? Mírame a los ojos- ella tomo mi cara y la vi a los ojos, ella se veía preocupada y sus ojos tuvieron el efecto que trate de evitar lo más posible.

-Besé a Ms. Pillsbury- su rostro de preocupación se convirtieron en sorpresa

-¿ella te beso también?

Negué- No ella estaba sorprendida

-¿el Sr. Schuester lo sabe?

-No pero debería contarle

-No, no lo hagas- ella me dijo rotundamente que no lo hiciera- solo actúa como si nada, querías ser actor, ¿no? Bueno este es el momento de practicar; no… no sé qué paso, ella estaba allí y nosotros habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y yo solo lo hice.

-Entiendo que eso haya pasado, tienes tiempo sin ver a nadie, y quizá cuando te enteraste que Brody y yo estamos viviendo juntos….

-No tiene nada que ver contigo viviendo con el- dije molesto, no debí ser tan rudo pero no lo pude evitar, no quería oír sobre eso, ella se paró y se fue con la mirada algo… ¿decepcionada? ¿Triste? No se

Luego de eso hable con Emma y ella lucia aún bastante preocupada y estresada y me pidió también que no le contara a Will; ese mismo día el anuncio que el club cantaría en la boda y me pidió que hiciera el discurso como padrino y fue una sorpresa porque yo no sentía que eso fuera una buena idea pero no podía decirle que no quería porque en un momento de estupidez bese a su prometida y no podía ni verlo a la cara por ese motivo.

Así que hice lo que mejor se al llegar a mi casa, llame a Rachel.

-Hola Rachel

-Hola Finn, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien bien; mira me preguntaba Mmmm… si tu Emm podrías ayudarme con mi canción para la boda- le conté lo del discurso que tenía que hacer, luego de eso al otro lado de la línea hubo un pequeño silencio.

Cuando le iba a preguntar de nuevo ella hablo- si claro que puedo ayudarte, nos vemos en el auditorio mañana- sonreí, oír esa respuesta me dio felicidad pues sentía que ya no tenía tanta mala suerte como pensé al llegar a Ohio luego de todo lo que paso en New York hace unos meses atrás.

-Ok nos vemos, chao- y colgué aun sonriendo porque me di cuenta además que ella aún se preocupa por mí y que me iba a ayudar a practicar y a poder cantar, incluso sabiendo que bese a Ms P.

Al día siguiente entre clases practicamos con los chicos de la banda en el auditorio para no molestar a los chicos en clases, menos mal que ella escogió una canción suave, para no tener que practicar bailes ni nada embarazoso.

De esa forma continuamos los ensayos y así me sentía cada vez más cerca de ella de nuevo; pero pese a los meses separados nuestra química aún se sentía, como la primera vez que cantamos juntos, y no "You 're the one a I Want" no cuenta, y sé que ella lo siente porque no puede dejar de verme y sonríe como siempre que teníamos algún dueto.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ella y yo seguíamos tan unidos y tan enamorados como antes, y yo haría que ella se dé cuenta. Quizá lo logre en la recepción de la boda.

…**.**

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, solo nos quedan cuatro meses sin nuevos episodios de Glee.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Próximo capitulo: Me ama, no me ama**


End file.
